Fire and Ice: An Elite Story
by LucyMac
Summary: This story follows where Elite left off. America has made up her mind, knows what she wants but she doesn't know how to get there. Maxon knows what he wants, thought he knew how to get there but finds his world crumbling. An already difficult union is tested by secrets, lies and violence. Who can be trusted and what is the truth?
1. Chapter 1

My room began to feel like a prison. I paced back and forth in my cage waiting and thinking. "This is driving me crazy. Seriously, trust...he doesn't trust me?! Okay, to stay with him, I have to control my temper, trust him, be honest, and accept."

I mull the words over in my mind, "trust and accept". How do I trust and what exactly am I accepting?

"God, this is so frustrating. And I suppose he expects me to smile and act like everything is okay whenever he does decide to visit. Uhhggg...God this hurts."

It had been three days since Maxon released Natalie from the Selection and allowed America to stay. Although she had seen Maxon a few times during meals, he had remained distant and aloof towards her. He smiled and talked with ease to the others, accepting Celeste's flirtatious advances with a grin and Kriss's perky comments with affection. Even Elsie had been included in conversations, as Maxon asked her questions or solicited her opinion on various topics. But America was ignored by the whole of the royal family and other than the occasional look of smug distain thrown her way by Celeste, she was ignored by the others. If it wasn't for the wait staff placing plates of food in front of her she might have begun to believe that she really was invisible.

Sadness and doubt began to once again engulf America as the Kings words played on her mind and confusion welled as she tried to decipher what exactly Maxon wanted in order to trust her again. She has just returned from another breakfast alone in a room full of people.

Anne walked into America's room just as America tried once again to will the tears away. Anne was worried about her. America had begun to lose weight over the last few weeks, wasn't sleeping well as was apparent from the amount of makeup they now had to apply in the mornings, and was constantly touching or fiddling with the bracelet the Prince had given her. Anne feared that she had given up hope of becoming Prince Maxon's bride.

Anne knew things though. Things that she didn't want to know. She was always careful to remain away from those who were too political, conversations that were too radical and sometimes just plan treasonous. She respected the rules and thanked the fates that she was in a position that kept her and her daughter fed with a roof over their heads and heat in the winter. However, even she could not help but hear the words below the castle in the servant's domain where talk was often of Lady America and her kindness, her bravery, and the change she could bring if she would only win. Anne was uncertain of whether real change could ever come about, but she knew in her heart that the people of Illea would be better off with Lady America as Queen. Anne had come to know Lady America and her kindness and bravery first hand. Anne wasn't a radical or political person, but as she entered Lady America's room and saw the dejected state the Lady was in, she knew she had to do something to assist Lady America and Prince Maxon find each other.

America turned just as Anne entered the room. She flushed a little in embarrassment at the tears, but she reasoned with herself that this was nothing new and Anne must be use to it by now. America placed a smile on her face and asked her friend how her day was going.

Anne looked hesitant to answer but rather than avert her eyes as she tended to do when she knew something that she was not allowed to share, she looked straight at America and seemingly took her time deciding how to answer.

"My day has gone well, Ma'am." Now America was sure something was wrong. Anne never called her Ma'am...never! America's runaway brain started to steam ahead instantaneously providing worse case scenarios and worry over how exactly she was going to deal with it.

Before America's thoughts could truly take on a life of their own, Anne continued speaking. "Lady America, I pride myself on performing my duties to the best of my ability and knowing my place. I actually enjoy what I do and I know that I am quite fortunate in this. There are many who cannot say the same. As a senior member of the staff, I take it upon myself to ensure the younger maids follow protocol and don't get themselves into trouble. I know that you must be aware that if protocol is broken or a maid is in any way seen to be unfit or unsuitable for this position, she will be removed immediately. If the offence is deemed severe, the consequences will be equally severe."

Anne stopped to take a breath and continued to look worriedly at America. America's brain had gone into hyper-drive trying to figure out why Anne was telling her this. The pit of America's stomach had started to turn and the all familiar headache that regularly pounded out a tattoo behind her left eye had started up again.

"Please Anne. Please, tell me what has happened. Who has been removed? Is there anything I can do?"

Anne's face brightened up at this and tears appeared in her eyes, "Lady America, do you have any idea how special you are?"

Confusion swept across America's face, as Anne continued to smile at her. "Um, no", America answered hesitantly.

Anne chuckled, glanced down for a moment, and quick as a blink, transformed back into the no nonsense women America had come to know and respect.

"Lady America, I assure you, no one has been removed. I have information but I am hesitant as one way to keep from getting into trouble is to never repeat what you hear. On occasion we of course have repeated what the other maids may have said when we are milling about or together in the sewing rooms, but this information is offered with care. You may have noticed that we do not freely gossip." Anne stopped and then chuckled softly, "Well, I don't gossip freely and I do my best to curtail any gossiping tendencies of Mary and Lucy. ...What I am trying to say is that, I wish to offer you my insight into what is being said in the lower castes of the palace, so that it may help you in your decision making. Perhaps it will give you hope or maybe strength. It's just that this needs to be done secretly. If it was ever known that I spoke to you about these things, I could possibly be punished."

America didn't know what to say. She stared blankly for a few moments processing what Anne had said. Curious as to what could possibly have been said that would put Anne in harm's way if spoken, rose in America, but flashes of Marlee's tortured hands quickly extinguished the burn of curiosity and replaced it with a stronger need to protect her friend.

America ran to Anne, embracing her in hug. She tried to speak but found herself overcome with emotion. Anne returned the hug although a little hesitantly. Never before had an upper caste member shown such genuine affection and friendship towards her. She knew this was wrong, but America was her friend and she wasn't going to let anyone take that from her.

"Listen to me America...I...mean..Lady America", Anne swallowed hard and blushed at her mistake. America responded promptly saying, "I would like nothing more than to have you call me America. Please, behind these doors, who would know? I mean I call Maxon, Maxon and not Prince Maxon when we are not in public. So why can't you call me America when we are in my bedroom? Please, I would very much like it. It would feel normal. I really, really need some normal in my life."

Anne frowned, and continued to speak again. "Thank you. I won't around the others I think. I just don't feel comfortable but when it is just you and I, I would like that very much. You can also talk to me. You have no one to talk openly with, and I do know what that is like."

America was once again stunned. Who had taken her proper, rigid maid and replaced her with this rule breaker. America giggled a little as she reached for Anne's hands. Giving her hands a gentle squeeze, she smiled broadly and began to speak.

America left out the details of the night of the rebel attack and was careful not share any of the Prince's personal confessions. She simply detailed that Maxon had clearly indicated that he still pictured them together but was now unsure if he could trust her. America had no need to detail the absence of Prince Maxon over the last three days, as her maids had front row seats to the effects of Maxon's rejection.

"I think he is testing me; trying to push me to lash out. He wants me to trust him. But how exactly do I trust someone who wants me to love him but also wants me to accept that he is dating three other girls at the same time, and at least one of them is apparently performing illegal acts upon his person. How does that build trust?!"

"Celeste is performing illegal acts upon the Prince?"

A small grin began to form at the corner of America's mouth as she said, "How did you know I was referring to Celeste?" Both Anne and America looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I really needed that. To be honest, I don't know what he is doing with Celeste. I caught them once in the back stairwell. I know he isn't doing anything like that with Kris and I highly doubt he is with Elise."

"So is that it. I mean, is that the only reason you're upset with him right now: because he might be doing something with Celeste. The way I see it you have two options: sit here and wallow, convincing yourself that anything good he said to you is no longer true, or get off your high horse, pick yourself up, leave your bedroom with your head held high, and make your needs known to his majesty. He is many things but a mind reader he isn't. If the other girls are hanging on his every word and you are just sitting back pouting, what impression do you think you are making?"

"I don't want to change too much", America said while crossing her arms in front her.

"Well, that's a look of defiance if I have ever seen one. You remind me of my daughter when she was young and I tried to get her to eat green vegetables. She would cross her arms just like that, press her lips together, and shake her head no, while screwing her face up in a mad sort of pout - just like you have." Anne chuckled at this. "America, you need to decide what you want. The Prince is right. He must choose a wife through this Selection. Like it or hate it, this is what you have to work with. You knew this when you arrived and Prince Maxon is simply doing what he is suppose to. Now you need to figure out what your role is in all of this...and if you need help, ask him. I mean, if the two of your can't work together now, how do you expect a marriage to work?"

The door suddenly opened. With a swoosh and a giggle, Lucy and Mary entered carrying a new dress they were clearly excited about. As Mary spotted America and Anne, she suddenly stopped, causing Lucy to run into her. Lucy broke into another fit of giggles. America felt a rush of warm feelings and true thankfulness for her maids. She began to giggle along with Lucy and all of a sudden, things didn't seem so bad. There was hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, favs and follows! This is my first fanfic and on that note, party hats and confetti for Karen who was my very first reviewer ever!

I actually have much of this story written with the remainder mapped out so there's no fear that it won't be finished. I am writing this story because I just needed to fill in the holes that I feel are present in the original story. They were driving me crazy. I really like these characters but they just needed "to say more".

I do want to say, as if you don't know this, I am not Kiera Cass, and I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them to play with for a while.

Chapter 2

I think I felt more self conscious walking into the Women's Room now than I did the first day. Kriss smiled at me and bounced over in my direction. Did she always bounce? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I smile at her. "Hey Kriss"

"Oh America, It is so good to see you. I was worried. I have asked Maxon about you but he just said you needed time. Are you doing better? I am so glad you didn't have to go?"

I forced a smile and assured her that I was feeling better. We walked over to the others. Elsie looked my way and also asked if I was feeling better. I sat beside her and asked if she had heard anything more about Natalie and her family. I had been thinking a lot about Natalie and how I would feel if it was May. I knew that guards had been dispatched to each of our family homes, but that in its self was frightening. Why the rebels would do this was beyond me. What could they hope to gain by killing a child?

"I have heard nothing." Elsie sighed. She continued quietly, "I am so worried. I spoke to my family yesterday and the situation back home has taken a turn for the worse. My family has gone into hiding. Once the guards arrived to protect them, my family seemed to become targets. There are riots. I'm sorry America, but my father tells me that all of this began immediately after the _Report_ on Friday. The people are calling for the elimination of the caste system. They are rebelling and my family is now in danger. I believe in everything you said America, I really do, but you really screwed up. Celeste's magazines are calling for your arrest and questioning whether you are a rebel. You're not are you?" Elsie's eyes went wide as she spoke her last words. Looking scared, she asked again, "America, please tell me you are not a rebel?"

America wanted to run but was frozen to her spot in shock. She held her stomach and tried to speak. After several tries she finally was able to squeak out that she was not a rebel. Tears began to stream down her face as realization dawned at just how bad the consequences of her actions were. "Please Elsie, could you help me find Maxon? There must be something I can do to help? I caused this. Oh God, I caused this."

Celeste stormed over to America, throwing an arm load of magazines and tabloids at her. "If you ruined my career, I will take you down." Elsie, Kriss and America just stared at her. "Look", she screeched while motioning wildly at the scattered paper. "Just look. Everything is about you. Every article, every picture, every letter, everything is about you! I hate you! I absolutely detest you! You shouldn't even be here. You are an uneducated, graceless, ugly fool. I have had enough. You need to go and am going to see to it that you do!" At this, Celeste turned on her heals and stormed out.

America felt like reality had ceased to exist and surreal madness had drifted in. How could her words have caused this? She didn't want this. This wasn't her intent. She wanted things to be better and for people to have a chance to be the best that they could be – like her brother. Why was it so hard for people to understand this? She shakily picked up one of the magazines lying at her feet. It fell open to her words; the words she had said on the _Report._ Although they were burned in her mind, she read each word. She loved this Country. She knew there would be "pains" but killing, riots, anarchy? God, this was not what she wanted. She put her head in her hands and thought, "No wonder Maxon isn't speaking to me".

A gentle hand rubbed her back. She glanced up and was surprised to see Kriss sympathetically looking at her.

"Have you heard anything Kriss? Is your family okay?"

"I haven't spoken directly to them but I received a communication that they are well. Most of what I have heard has been from Elsie or Celeste's magazines", Kriss answered.

"Has Maxon said anything? Told you anything?"

"Maxon hasn't been around much. You can imagine that he is very busy."

Elsie looked hesitant and then said, "He visited me last evening after my phone call with my family. He was aware that they have been placed in protection and moved to a safe house. He wanted to make sure I was okay. Things have been bad in New Asia for a while now and are only getting worse.

There are many who do not wish to be associated with Illea and want to set up a new government. It was hoped by my family and others who support me that a union between me and Prince Maxon would quell the unrest and bring peace back to my homeland, but that seems unlikely now. It wasn't your words that caused this, but it was the match to a powder keg. I think rebellion may have been inevitable; my being here, naive. I mean, the King has begun punishing innocent people for acts of rebellion. It doesn't stop the rebels, it only makes the people angry and breaks the trust of the people. I think perhaps at this point, many may feel they have no choice. Everything they had has been taken, their children are starving, the middle castes are emptying as more and more people are being stripped of their castes and being downgraded to eights, and America... public canings are a regular occurrence. Your words I imagine were seen by many to be a battle cry, even though I know that is not how you meant it."

America felt sick with shock. She had never heard Elsie talk so openly. She knew that the war was going badly but she obviously didn't know as much as Elsie. She also didn't know that Elsie was as informed as she apparently was and empathetic toward the lower castes.

"What am I going to do?"America asked quietly.

"Let's see if we can find Maxon." With that, Elsie rose and looked pointedly at America and Kriss.

Thanks for reading.

L.M


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I can't believe how many people are reading my story! Having never written before, I hadn't realized how the site is able to break down the numbers so a writer can see how many people are reading which chapters at any given time. Then there is a graph that shows what countries the readers are from. It's been like a geography lesson for my kids, as I call them over and say, "Look there's 7 readers from Brazil!" I love how the internet makes our world smaller!

Chapter 3

"What am I going to do?" Maxon thought as he stared out the window of his father's office. He had seen his father crazed before, but Maxon was truly afraid for the people of Illea. Part of him was angry at America for her speech and everything that had happened since. But part of him was thankful; thankful that she had had the courage to stand up and speak the truth. He shook his head and let out a huff, even though he thought that, he would never have done what she did.

Maxon rubbed his face and felt bone weary. He had ideas, he wanted change, he did not want the Illea of his father's tyranny to continue; he wanted this country to prosper and his people to thrive. He had known that significant change wouldn't happen while his father lived and even after his father's passing change would have to come slow, to allow for adjustments.

"Damn. Why hadn't America talked to him about her project? But he knew the answer, she had tried and he had stopped her. She had told him how difficult the project was for her and why. He had seen the effects of the worst in pictures and reports but she had lived it, and when she asked him, he remembered his words with shame, "You Make an excellent point, but this really wasn't what I was hoping we'd talk about tonight." God, how horrible was I. She had finally come to me, allowed me in, and all I could talk about was me. How different this would all be if I had just listened and worked this through with her. I had told her I would be there for her; that I would help her, and when she finally asked for help, I let her down.

When it really came down to it, how could I blame her; she was not a political person. There was no way she would have or could have predicted the fallout from her very public words. She had said, had told him, "I can remember my worst days like they're nothing. But coming up with a feasible way to do anything about it? What could I possible say?" So after reviewing everything, including the diary I had given her, she came up with a conclusion that worked in her mind, get rid of the castes.

I had read the transcript of her words and they were actually well thought out, born out of concern and love for her country, and almost poetic. At its core, I believed everything she had said. It was her execution...Lord, not execution, I mean delivery...delivery means...not execution. What if I could no longer protect her? I have to protect her. I have to protect her!

"Maxon?"

Maxon slowly turned towards the sound not really wanting to be interrupted. He put a smile on his lips and a mask on his face, but the mask slipped as he saw Elise, Kris, and America standing before him. "May we speak to you, your majesty?" Elsie asked.

This was unexpected. America had been clear that she did not like him to speak of the others in her presence. Kris would converse with him about the others but visibly stiffened when he spoke of America. Elsie was indifferent. He thought that maybe they had both come to a silent understanding that she was only here in the hopes that her participation in the Selection would assist with quelling the unrest in New Asia. How odd that they all now stood collectively before him, looking quite serious.

Maxon mentally shook himself and invited them in.

"Please have a seat. My father is in a meeting with several advisors and therefore should not be back for quite some time. What is on your minds?"

"Maxon", America began. She was looking down and fidgeting with the bracelet I had given her. I noted that the string and button she had been wearing no longer adorned her wrist. She continued, "I am so sorry. I had no idea. Elsie has told me about the repercussions of my speech on her home and family. I have seen the reports in the magazines. I have caused serious problems and I swear this was not my intention, but I know that does not matter. I will do anything to fix this Maxon. Can this be fixed? There must be something I can do. What if I go back on air and beg for calm? What if I explain what I meant? I didn't mean for people to die Maxon. I swear I didn't mean for people to die."

She spoke the last words with pleading eyes and a shaky voice that was barely above a whisper. It was America that was asking me how to fix this mess, but it was with worried eyes that they all looked to me for answers. I had none and even if I did, I was no longer being invited into the advisors meetings. My father barely spoke to me and looked at me with disdain bordering on hatred. I was a disappointment to him and a failure to the Elite.

America continued, "One of the magazines is calling for my execution as a rebel." This whipped me out of my thoughts quickly.

"Lady America, you should not be reading that drivel. I know what you intended and mistakes were made, not just by you but others. You are new to this life and there is no way you should have been allowed to appear on the _Report_ without your work being vetted. Someone should have reviewed it and explained to you the political ramifications of such statements. You were being honest and speaking from your heart, but there are times when that is not wise."

Addressing all three of the Ladies, I continued, "We are working with community leaders, local militia and others in an attempt to restore peace back to the affected areas. Media, including magazines and broadcasts are being limited to slow down the spread of seditious reports. All work and public meeting places have been closed temporarily in the most troubled areas and people are being told to stay home. We are hoping that this will produce a calming effect on the people."

"With respect your Majesty, how can your advisors possibly believe a plan such as this could have a calming effect on the people? This has been tried over and over in New Asia. It does not help. By closing down work places, those who are most in need of the money they earn are further disadvantage by the closure. This does not produce calm; it causes panic and chaos when a family does not have the money needed for rent or food. By closing all work places, the government is in effect punishing all lower castes. In the upper castes, when work places are closed, it is a holiday. In the lower castes when work places close, it is a tragedy."

Elsie spoke articulately and calmly. Her words were not laced with blame but held the same tone as an advisor educating me on a situation I was not fully apprised of. Elsie contradicting me was a surprise, as she never did so, but her words made sense. However, the situation was out of control in some areas and military intervention was necessary with a complete shutdown of non essential public areas. The masses had to be controlled in these situations for their own protection. There were, however, other areas that were not so volatile. Perhaps Elsie's and America's suggestions could be used in these areas. But I was powerless, how would I succeed.

My thoughts were interrupted by a flurry of activity approaching the door. I straightened in a moment of panic. "Ladies, it would appear that the King is returning. Thank you for your input. I will consider what you have said and speak to each of you at another time. I will see you at supper." I then strode to the door and open it for the Ladies to take their leave. My father arrived just as the last of the three exited. They each curtsied and then moved off towards the Women's Room. My father glared at me and hissed, "The country is falling apart and all you can think about are your playthings?!"

I was incensed at his crass words. I began to explain their presence but he shoved passed me and closed the door. I stood outside the office, with the guards and advisors. I was embarrassed but not surprised. As I stood there for a moment, I mulled over what the Ladies had said and decided that I wanted to learn more from the women who had lived in the caste system and could educate me about the people I wanted to protect. An odd thought struck me, "I had people on staff whose job it was to inform me of such things, but from the way they held themselves and spoke, I wondered how many of them had actually met a seven or an eight. Did they walk through the factories or visit the tenements? Or did they simply read books and hire others to do the leg work? All of a sudden I felt a million miles away from my country and woefully uneducated for the task at hand. I needed to speak to Elise and America. I also needed to speak to my mother. She was undoubtedly an asset that I had over looked.

Thanks for reading,

L.M


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. The guest reviews don't seem to appear in the review log above, but I assure you that I do get them. I am unable to respond to them though.

Because I have so much written, someone asked me if I can put it up ASAP. – insert evil smile here-Now ladies (and gentleman if there are gentlemen reading), as a long time reader, I have to say, what kind of a fanfic friend would I be if I deprived you of the "happy joy" moment of finding a new chapter in your in-box at random. LOL

I have 16 chapters done so far. This fic will be 20 to 25 chapters long at its conclusion.

This Chapter picks up with the girls talking in the Women's Room immediately after leaving Maxon's office.

Chapter 4

"You are both wrong. Maxon will come up with a plan. We don't need to know what it is, we just need to trust his wisdom. You reported what you know and offered your help. There is nothing more you can do. He will look after the rest and besides," Kriss said with a happy smile, "he said that he would speak to each of us soon."

"Kriss, has Maxon ever spoken to you about his duties and his work relationship with his father?" Elsie asked with curious trepidation.

America was surprised by the question as she had assumed that Maxon had only spoken to her about such personal matters. From the sounds of it, he had also talked to Elsie, America thought and then chastised herself for thinking such frivolous things at a time like this.

"No, not really," Kriss replied. "I asked permission to speak to his mother about the role of a princess and what would be expected of me. I know we had lessons on this but I wanted to know first-hand and the only one who knows what it is really like is Queen Amberly. With the Queen's permission we spoke about the role. I don't think I need to know what Maxon does. Don't get me wrong, if he chooses to tell me that will be fine, but I don't need to know. I think we all just need to support him at this very trying time and be there for him when he needs a friend."

America again was surprised. She couldn't imagine being a part of someone's life and not knowing anything about a large part of what they did and who they were. America wondered if this was the kind of trust Maxon was speaking of. She really couldn't see herself ever being comfortable with that. She was too curious, too questioning, and she did want to see change happen. ...but not what was happening now. This was a disaster. She held her stomach as pain and sickness churned within.

America excused herself and returned to her room. She was relieved to find her maids there, but then froze. She didn't know what she should say, or whether she should say anything. Anne had called her "special" just hours ago. How could she tell them what had happened? Would they look at her differently? Did they already know?

Taking a deep breath, America began to speak. She told them everything that had happened since she had left the room. Their reaction was one of sympathy, not horror. Their questions were born of concern and worry. They offered comfort and America eagerly accepted it.

Kris's words came to America's mind - "I think we all just need to support him at this very trying time and be there for him when he needs a friend." America also remembered Maxon's words about how he hadn't had friends, how Kris offered him friendship, how with Celeste he could pretend to be loved for just 15 minutes of his life, and his words about his father and the beatings.

America needed to do something, but she didn't know what it was. She reminded herself that she could not be impulsive, that she was not alone and had people to talk to, and most importantly, she would talk to Maxon... if he would let her.

America was snapped out of her reverie by Lucy's words, "I know I should not say this, but I agree that the caste system should be stopped," Lucy said, "but I don't think the Royal Family would agree. I mean, it doesn't affect me either way since I am the property of the Royal Family, but if the castes end, then maybe owning people will end someday too."

"I am so sorry Lucy, I had forgotten how you had come to live at the castle. Without a Caste, how does that affect you." America asked.

"Well, it means that I am not free to marry without the express permission of my owner, being King Clarkson. I am also not allowed to do any other job then what I am assigned, and I am not allowed to leave the palace to work or live elsewhere." Lucy looked sad as she spoke.

America wondered about the number of times she had interrupted quiet, but seemingly serious conversations between Lucy and Mary or Anne. After Lucy was attacked during a rebel invasion, she suffered from debilitating anxiety at times, especially whenever the rebels returned. Perhaps Lucy didn't want to be here anymore. Maybe she had fallen in love with a handsome soldier and wanted to become his wife, or her love interested from years ago had found her. How awful that she was not allowed to follow through on her heart's desire. King Clarkson would never allow it. He was a bully and would refuse just because he could, America thought with an angry sigh.

Mary continued speaking, "There are many here that see you as their champion. If you marry Prince Maxon, whom I like very much by the way, change would happen. I just know it!"

The surreal feeling was starting to return to America as she took in what her maids were saying. America shook her head and held up her hands in front of her and said, "Whoa, Maxon is the prince. Yes, if we married, and that is really a very big "if", I would have the title of Princess, but he is still the one who would make all of the decisions. Queen Amberly doesn't attend advisor's meetings or make legislation, nor would I. Why is it that so many people think that I would make a difference? And what happens when I disappoint them?"

"My dear Lady America," this time it was Anne who spoke with a bit of a grin, "you have never been married so I can understand your lack of knowledge regarding the power of a wife, over a husband's decisions. This power, however, must be used delicately: a whisper in the ear, a suggestion during a moonlit night, persuasion during quiet evenings. I husband likes to please a wife, so persuasion must be framed in such a way that the man feels that they have come to a decision on their own and have not been battered or badgered into it. The wife will support the husband as the decision is made, smile with surprise when he tells her, and help in any way she can to carry through on the decision. The husband feels pleased with himself and the wife gets what she wants. This secret of a successful marriage.

In the case of you and Prince Maxon," and continued, "Prince Maxon is very open to change and supporting his people. With a strong and supportive woman by his side, there is no telling what he could achieve as King. Have you had the opportunity to research the number of initiatives he and Queen Amberly have put into place to help the lower castes. Do you know of the amount of work Queen Amberly has done in the areas of education, medical care, and housing? Much of her work goes unreported. I have wondered if perhaps, politically, she is worried what some may say if it was known just how much change she has brought about."

Anne continued, "But as you have discovered Lady America, making loud, sweeping announcements, can sometimes have consequences. Knowing what you know now, how would you have handled an elimination of the caste system?"

America was taken off guard by the question but was nonetheless ready to answer. She had thought about this a lot over the last few days. She said, "Well first of all, I would not have stood up and announced to the country that I thought the caste system should be eliminated. Maxon has already counselled me on how changes must be gradual, with transitions from one stage to the next. If I were able to do it over again, I would still have the elimination of the caste system as my overall goal, but I wouldn't say that. I would instead work on a step by step plan to get to my goal, with the first step being the project I have reported on Friday night.

I now think a good first step may be something like a "Selection" type process where members from each caste could apply to be considered for a caste reassignment based on skills or innate predisposition towards a job or profession outside their current caste. My younger brother is a good example of someone who would benefit from a program like this. My brother has a natural ability when it comes to science. He spends much of his spare time doing experiments and using a microscope my father was once given in exchange for a painting. How wonderful would it be if he could be assigned and educated in a caste that suited his natural gifts. He hates art, is really bad at sculptures, is a horrible singer, and as far as I can tell is tone deaf. I truly fear for him because there is not much that will be open to him as a five once he is an adult.

I think over time a project like this could prove that just because someone's parents and grandparents belong to a particular caste and have worked in particular jobs, does not mean that Illea would be best served by forcing the children down the same paths. I would hope that within a Caste Reassignment Program that people would be found who went on to excel in their chosen course of work. Could you imagine if an Eight ended up inventing some type of technology that changed our world or a Seven went on to be a world renowned Neurosurgeon?" American was now pacing and excitedly talking with her hands, her passion for change evident.

America continued, "I also have realized that there are other programs already in place that, with some modification or enhancement, could make it easier to transition to a non-caste system for Illea: For example, Queen Amberly's education programs. They are wonderful, but they often require the user to go to a specific place, at a specific time, in order to benefit from the program. What if the programs went to the people? What if classes were taught in the factories and not in traditional schools? They would reach more children as parents often bring their kids to work and perhaps adults could even be taught to read and write at on site schools as well. The more people who are educated the better chance they have of doing better for themselves and their families in a caste free country.

These are ideas I have been mulling around but I do see now that there is a lot to do in order to transition out of the caste system. I also realize that it could take years to do it properly and that I have to be patient. I am not good at being patient but I know that I have to be. I also have to control my temper, think before I speak, and ask questions."

"So do you have any ideas of what you are going to do next?" Mary asked.

"I am going to gather as much information as I can about what is really happening in Illea. I promise I am not going to do anything stupid or rash, in fact I have already decided that I will not do anything out of the ordinary again without speaking to Maxon first. I want the information so that I can come up with some informed ideas to help in fixing the mess I made. I am going to ask Officer Leger if he has any information. Could you also gather information, without putting yourselves in harm's way, and report back to me? I am going to head downstairs again to see what else I can find out and grab a bite to eat. I will see you in a few hours. I can't thank you all enough for your support. I don't know what I would do without you."

After a rather emotional group hug and a reminder that she was not alone, America set off with purpose for the Women's room and the maids began their clandestine fact finding mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maxon's POV

I almost didn't hide in time. I felt a little silly but after hearing America speak about what she learned and how she was going to proceed, I was excited. I didn't want to get in her way. I wanted to give her time and see what she did. I still needed to talk to her, but it could wait for now.

I instead proceeded to the third floor where my mother's private office was. I thought I might catch her there. As I rounded the corner, my eye caught movement at my father's bedroom door. I wasn't sure why, but I quickly tucked myself back behind the corner and peeked around the edge. I didn't make a habit out of spying and eavesdropping but something was going on and I had a bad feeling.

Just then, simultaneously, my mother entered the hallway from the other end and my father walked out of his bedroom with a dishevelled Celeste towing close behind. She reached out to touch his back and froze as she spied my mother. I will never forget the look on my mother's face as she gaped at her husband and the teenage model he was now trying to push away. Celeste turned to escape my way and I moved to round the corner effectively boxing her in. She had to step around me in order leave.

I pretended that I had just arrived and had not seen what had just happened. I asked my mother if we could speak when she had a moment, she nodded wordlessly and I turned to leave. My departure was cut short by my father's voice, "Maxon, I will be speaking with you shortly about America Singer and what is to be done about her. An example must be made of her. She cannot be allowed to go unpunished. Not after with everything that has happened after her little speach on the Report."

I could feel my hands starting to ball into fists but I willed them to remain relaxed. "Father, we have been over this. It is my decision and America stays. What has occurred in New Asia cannot be blamed on her and I will not allow her to be punished for it."

My father snorted, "Y-o-u will not allow it. Who are you to stand there and speak to me like that?! We would not be in this mess if you have kept a tighter reign on her. If you cannot keep her in line, how can you ever be trusted with a country. Of course, you have already proven on numerous occasions that you can't be, haven't you?"

It took everything I had not to look away from his sneering face. I was about to speak, when my mother spoke up.

"Clarkson that is enough. I believe you and I have some business to attend to."

At this, she walked around him and into his bedroom. My father's face fell for a split second, as he reached out to catch her arm, but she gracefully avoid his hand and continued on into the room. My father closed his eyes, seemingly forgetting I was there, but quickly opened them again and glared at me. "Why are you still here?" he hissed.

I turned and walked around the corner from whence I came, but I didn't go far. I stood there until the door closed and then moved closer so I could hear if my mother needed my help. I would never let him do to her, what he had done to me.

At first there was silence. I became uncomfortable realizing that I was in effect standing outside my parent's bedroom door, listening. Then, I heard my mother's voice, steady and calm, "Clarkson, I will make you a deal. You get to keep that girl for the remainder of the Selection and do what you wish, if you stop meddling in Maxon's choice. If he wishes to keep Lady America here, then that is his prerogative. If he wishes to marry Lady America, then that too is his choice."

"Are you out of your mind Amberly? Let Maxon marry that rebel child! Never! I won't allow it. She has practically destroyed the country."

"That is an over statement Clarkson and you know it. Yes, I agree that she showed poor judgement but it is clear from her speech, her actions such as saving our son's life, and her work since coming here that she is not a rebel. She is a hard working girl with passion and a love for this country. She does not understand politics but that is learned. She is good with the people and they do love her. She resonates with them. We need her Clarkson. With the right training and direction, she will be able to placate the people and bring order. I feel it in my heart."

"I don't agree Amberly. Celeste just informed me that America is no longer in the lead as the people's favorite. She is now dead last."

"Well, far be it from me to question the accuracy of this countries tabloid opinion polls as a source of reliable data, nor Celeste's wisdom as one of your trusted advisors, but it seems to me that the creators of these polls tend to only ask the twos, threes, and maybe the occasional four for their opinions. That leaves out the majority of the population which reside in the remainder of the castes and are currently your concern. These are the ones whose opinions matter at this moment, whether you wish to admit it or not."

After a moment of silence, my mother spoke again in a deadly serious tone, "Celeste for America – choose now".

"Fine!" my father's strained, angry voice answered back.

I barely made it back to my hiding spot when my father flung open the bedroom door and stormed off, thankfully in the other direction.

I slowly moved towards the bedroom and peered in. My mother was sitting in a chair staring out the window. I knocked softly to announce my presence. She turned to look at me. I had expected tears and heart break but instead I was met with a look that oddly reminded me of America. There was a stubborn defiance emanating from my mother. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have found it amusing.

"Maxon, were you listening at the door?"

"Yes", I admitted, "but it was to make sure you were all right. Father has been quite angry and I wanted to make sure you were safe."

My mother's eyes filled with sorrow as she rose and crossed over to me. "I have failed you my son, and it is the one regret that I carry. You are strong and passionate, and possess great empathy and compassion for those around you. Your father does not. You will be a wonderful leader and through your direction you will make this country strong. I love you Maxon."

I was overcome with a barrage of emotions as my mother touched my cheek before walking towards the door. I stopped her, "Mother, the deal you made...?"

"Maxon. As long as you don't eliminate Celeste from the competition, America can stay and you have the option of marrying her if you wish. What goes on in my marriage is my personal business and I will not discuss it with you. What I will say is communication is important in any relationship and I have observed that you and Lady America have had some trouble with that. I will say no more unless you ask." With this cryptic advice, she left me standing alone, stunned, in a room with a rumpled bed. All of a sudden, Celeste really wasn't all that attractive to me anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I think some of you have been waiting for Maxon and America to meet up. Your wait is now over...enjoy!

Chapter 6

Maxon's POV

I had gone to see Elsie after leaving the third floor. There were things she told me about New Asia, the war, my father's policies and the effects on the people that were shocking. I was numb ...again. It was clear that my father had not been totally honest with me and at times, information I had been given was false and misleading. It was possible that my father was also being misinformed, but I really didn't believe that. Why would he keep me in the dark about so many aspects on the New Asian crisis and his responses to it?

My brutally honest inner voice answered the question, "He is setting you up to fail. He has never intended for you to take over the crown in your twenties. If you are incapable of leading this country and screw up, there will be no choice in the eyes of the influential, but to call for the reinstatement of your father as King. He is ensuring that his reign will continue, by ensuring your failure." This truth hit me like a sledge hammer. My sub-conscience had probably known the truth for some time now, but my conscience had refused to believe it. I doubled over in grief and panic.

"Maxon! What is wrong?! Please talk to me!" the fear that laced America's voice as she ran towards me brought me out of my panic attack. She put her hands on my face and begged me to look at her. As I did, something in me broke, my strength drained, I threw my arms around her and hugged her close in desperation. Letting her go at this moment was not an option.

We slowly made our way back to her room. She dismissed her maids and turned her attention back to me. "Maxon. You don't look well. Do you want to lie down?"

I nodded my head and moved over to her bed. How many times had I dreamed of her asking me to lie with her, but never once did I envision circumstances like this.

I felt the bed dip behind me and America's arm curl around my chest. We laid like this for a while, in silence. It was nice. America's hand touched my head and she began to stroke her fingers through my hair. She spoke softly saying what I already knew: "We need to talk."

I sighed and rolled over to face her. She smiled and blushed as she whispered, "Hi" to me. I couldn't help but smile and say, "Hi" back. I also couldn't help but kiss her. No doubt a part of me was trying to put off the discussion we were going to have, but more importantly, there was no way in hell I was going to throw away this opportunity with America.

I pulled America closer fisting the fabric of her skirt. I could feel the heat of her body against mine and Lord, she smelled good. I heard her sigh, as I moved to hover over her. Her hands tightened on my back and my shoulders trying to pull me closer, but I was having none of that. I positioned my hands on either side of her head and stared down at her. She was strength and beauty and everything I wanted, even though she could be frustrating as hell. I slowly brought my head down, watching her eyes, feeling my heart speed up. Then our lips met and I felt the electricity that was exclusive to us. I had never felt this with anyone else and I believed to my absolute core that I would never feel it again if America left me.

I kissed her deep, harder than I had before and I rejoiced inwardly when she arched upward meeting my kiss with desperation. I ran kisses down her jaw line to the nape of her neck. We held each other and lay together for I don't know how long.

"Maxon. I wish we could stay like this forever." America ran her fingers along the side of my face as she spoke, "But we both know we can't. You told me you needed me to tell you things, to be honest with you, and to come to you when I needed to. I need to talk to you. I understand that you probably don't want to talk to me, and that's okay, but I found some things out that I think you should know. Maybe some of it, or all of it you might already be aware of, but just in case, I want to let you know what I know. Is that okay? Can I talk to you?"

Thank you for reading,

L.M.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragement. I hope you enjoy their big talk.

Chapter 7

America's POV

I was nervous. I didn't know what he was going to say but he hadn't stopped me, so I took this as a good sign. I took a deep breath and began to sit up. Maxon caught my arm and looked at me with a questioning look. I didn't mean it but I sort of rolled my eyes at him and when I caught myself, I giggled, which then made me blush. With a huff, I pushed off the bed and began to pace. I was becoming frustrated at myself for losing my train of thought.

I stopped myself from pacing when I realized I had both hands on my head and was actually pulling my hair. I took another deep breath and turned toward the bed. Maxon now sat crossed legged starring at me with what was probably confusion and maybe a little bit of fear, as I am sure I looked like a crazy lady.

"Okay, so I am a little nervous. I'm really not sure where to begin."

Maxon nodded, and sensibly asked, "Well, let's start with the topic. Do you want to speak about us?"

"No. I mean yes, but not right now. I mean... Give me a minute of silence just to collect my thoughts. I think our activities have short circuited my brain."

Maxon grinned and nodded his understanding.

America walked over to her dresser and casually looked in the mirror and let out a yelp. Her hands flew to her head again but his time it was in horror as she attempted to cover her hair. "Oh Maxon, how in heaven's did you keep from laughing?"

At this the Prince started to chuckle and walked over to the stricken Lady America.

"My dear, I may have been sheltered as a child and have not had the opportunities to develop the social skills that come with friendships, but I do have enough knowledge to know that a gentleman takes his life in his hands if he were to laugh at a ladies hair." At this Maxon, raised America's hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"If you would like, I could help you take the pins out of your hair so you can brush it. I do have some experience with that." America stiffened at this as she wondered where Maxon would have gained experience in taking out a woman's hair pins. She curtailed her thoughts quickly, realizing that she probably did not what to know and that his comment may be another test.

"That would be helpful Maxon. Thank you." America replied.

As Maxon gently began to remove the pins from America's hair, America revelled in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. He then began to speak, "When I was younger, I was not allowed to attend state functions. I would watch as my mother's attendants helped prepare her hair and makeup for the grand balls. Sometimes when the functions were finished I would be awake when my mother would come into my room to check on me. During these occasions she would often let me return to her room with her and she would tell me about the evening. I would help her with her hair pins...it was nice."

America felt ashamed that she had jumped to conclusions, but she had to admit that she also felt relief. "What a beautiful memory Maxon. You have very gentle hands." America watched Maxon in the mirror and smiled. He had removed the last pin and begun slowly running his fingers through her hair to help straighten it out. He stilled when he noticed her watching him and smiled back. He then while holding her eyes with his, moved the hair from around the left side of neck and gently kissed it at the base. He then put her arms around her and said, "Do you feel better now?"

She smiled broadly and said, "Yes." The part that amazed her was that she really did. Despite their closeness, her mind had cleared and she actually couldn't wait to tell Maxon all that she had learned.

Maxon suggested that they sit at the table that adorned her room. Maxon sat across from her. She thought perhaps he had done this on purpose. It certainly made it easier to concentrate on the conversation at hand, with a solid mahogany table between them.

America began, "I want you to know that I meant what I said about wanting to help fix, if that is the right word, the effects of my speech. I had a few ideas of ways I might be able to help, but I realized I really don't have a solid understanding of what has happened. In fact, I came to find out, I really didn't have a solid understanding of why there was such a reaction to my speech, but I now have a grasp on that.

You see, I believe that I needed an understanding of what is happening but not just in New Asia but in other parts as well, and although Celeste not so kindly provided me with each of her magazines and papers to review, I don't exactly trust the information they provide as being accurate. So I asked for help..."

At this America froze and suddenly looked warily at Maxon. "I don't want to get any one in trouble Maxon. I asked for help from people in the palace; from servants. If a servants helps me at my request – provides me information that I have asked for, will they be in trouble? Because I don't want to get anyone into trouble so I would rather give you the information I have and not tell you who said it, and if there is punishment to be given then I will take it, and I will never ask anyone for information again. I promise."

At this point, America almost looked frightened. She was fidgeting with the bracelet again and looking down at the table. Maxon reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"My dearest America, why do you look so frightened? What have you learned that could make you this afraid?"

"I'm sorry Maxon. It's not that I have learned state secrets or anything. I mean I get that that would be wrong. No, what I meant is if me as a five or a three, or whatever I am, asks a six or lower for information about what is happening outside the Palace gates, would they be in trouble for telling me these things?"

At this Maxon was distressed, "This is not a prison America. I know that you feel this way sometimes, but it is not. You are not forbidden to talk to the people who work within the castle. I would discourage you from exploring parts of the castle where the servants work or live, but that is for your own safety. I also wonder what consequences would arise from such an outing. Generally my mother does a type of inspection a few times a year, but it is never unannounced. I think if you were just to show up it could cause quite a bit of distress for the servants."

America smiled at his insight and understanding. "I am not explaining myself well. Let me try again." America took a few moments to gather her thoughts and then continued, "It's sort of like, in my mind, you are not one person but two. You are Maxon my friend, but you are also Prince Maxon."

"You see, in the beginning I didn't really think about who Prince Maxon was because you were always just Maxon. You would talk about your duties and your life, but to me they were stories about your job and a life that I would never be a part of. However, as I began to develop feelings for you, I began to feel intimidated by Prince Maxon. Then after Marlee, Prince Maxon scared me and definitely made me angry. I felt helpless. Prince Maxon seemed to stand for everything that I don't. I now know this isn't true but I am still trying to figure out who Prince Maxon is, because I know that Prince Maxon is bound to follow rules, and do things, and say things that my friend Maxon does not agree with. So you see, I know that I could have this conversation with my friend Maxon and there would be no issue – just two friends having a conversation. However, because I am just coming to know and understand Prince Maxon and the world he must live in, I feel more hesitant on how to approach topics that may cause Prince Maxon – because of his duties – to react in a way I didn't expect. I just don't want to make any more mistakes and get anyone into trouble."

Maxon looked stunned. He sat still just looking at America and then we slowly sat back in his chair. America felt the loss of his hand on hers like a sting. She too sat back and brought her hands into her lap. She tried to think of more to say, but all thoughts had left her brain as the silence grew between them. She could feel a lump in her throat form as traitorous tears threatened to fall, but she willed herself to remain calm. Maxon had allowed her time to collect her thoughts; she would give him the same courtesy.

America looked up at Maxon when she heard him let out a noise that sounded like "hmf." She was surprised to see a small, crooked smile on his face. He seemed to be studying her with some form of alien fascination. She had seen this look before, most notably, the first night they had met in the garden.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "What?" she asked in a slightly frustrated tone, earning a chuckle from Maxon. She glared at him with an incredulous look on her face. At this, he actually burst out laughing. America stood up, indignant and again demanded, "What?" This caused Maxon to laugh so hard he began to hold his stomach and gasp for air. He held up a finger to signal that he would answer in a moment. As his laughter slowed he said, "I just wanted to see how long you could sit quietly and wait for me to answer. Almost two minutes, not bad." At this he began to chuckle again and smiled at her as if he had just won some great prize. America found herself laughing as well, although she really didn't understand why.

"Maxon, really?!" America said with a smile. "Please tell me, did anything I say make sense because I am really trying here."

"I'm sorry my dear. It took a moment to process, but I think I do understand. You are trying to learn the does and don'ts without anyone else getting hurt. I can respect that."

At this America felt the tears well up. "I am so sorry Maxon. I never intended for anyone ever to get hurt from my actions. I became so angry at you for Marlee, but how many have died because of me." America bowed her head into her hands and wept quietly.

Maxon was immediately up and out of his seat. He kneeled in front of America and gently took her by the wrists and asked her to look at him. When she did, she saw concern. "I know America. I know what your intention was and I know you never want to cause harm but only good. I meant nothing by what I said other than to acknowledge that you are trying to learn in a positive way. You are asking questions and asking for help, America. This is a good thing. I am happy and impressed." Maxon then kissed the backs of both her hands and smiled up at her. "I promise you that no one will be punished or harmed for providing you with the information you are about to tell me." Prince Maxon tenderly placed her hands back in her lap and before standing, took a moment to adjust the bracelet.

"Now my dear, I would very much like to assure you that both your friend Maxon and Prince Maxon would like to hear the information you have gathered today."

America gave an appreciative smile. "As I have said, I wanted to learn more about what has happened as a result of my speech. Not just what happened in New Asia but in the entire country and not necessarily just the violence but what people are thinking; I believe that is the key. I mean I think if we understood what people are thinking, proper plans could be made. Anyway, what I did was ask some of the servants to find out for me: to find out what people are thinking. They gathered stories and information and have been reporting them back to me. It appears that there are four main areas of thought."

"First, there are those who believe I should be punished for treason. Death seems to be the punishment of choice." America looked down as she said this and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I can assure you America that that won't happen. I won't allow it."

"Thank you. I agree that my execution would not be the best solution anyway."

Maxon looked at her with slight amusement, "I am so glad we finally agree on something, my dear, but out of curiosity, what has led you to this conclusion?"

"Well, if I thought my death would stop the chaos my words started, I would turn myself over. I mean, I don't want to die but if I thought it would stop this and end the killing, I would. The thing is it seems to be mainly only those in the upper castes, those who have the most to lose if the castes are abolished, who are calling for my death. I mean, I am not stupid enough to think there aren't some in the lower castes who may also hold this opinion, but I don't know of any."

"The second group interpreted my words as a battle cry. This is what has happened in areas like New Asia. Elsie told me that she does not believe it was my words that caused the current uprising but that it was the match to a powder keg. She thinks rebellion was inevitable. Perhaps this is the case in other areas as well. Perhaps people felt hopeless and my words gave them hope: hope that if they fought, something new and better would rise up. They are desperate people and the majority of them are fighting because they have nothing to lose. They are not rebels like you have seen. They are people who are fighting in the hopes that in the future, their children will have better jobs, food, clothing, and roofs over their heads.

"The third group sees my words as hope as well. But hope that I will somehow represent the people as your wife...I mean, if I were to become your wife." America blushed at this but continued, "This is why I think the people here at the palace are so open to talk even though they know that the information being gathered is for me. They really do have a respect for you and think you are capable of great things. They want to see you succeed, but they apparently want to see me succeed as well." America's blush deepened. She took a deep, calming breath and continued with determination, "Mostly the people want to see the castes gone and they see my still being here as hope that you do too. I understand that among the servants and the workers of the castle that it is common knowledge that I was to leave and that you stopped me. What is debated by some is whether you stopped me because Natalie had gone home to her family and I therefore had to stay, or if you stopped me because there is still hope for my being chosen."

"The forth group is different and I don't know much of this but they are frightening. These are the people that want the royal family gone at all costs. I suppose this is where the southern rebels would fit in."

Maxon interrupted America at this point. "America, how did you learn about this forth group from canvassing opinion from the palace?"

"I spoke to Officer Leger and several of the other guards that he introduced me to. I thought they would probably have a perspective beyond the palace workers. I thought they may know more beyond the gates. They certainly have seen a lot." America was quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Quietly, barely above a whisper, America continued, "Officer Leger thinks my words are being used as a weapon in the hands of the rebels. They are using my words to produce uprisings in the lower castes. They are using my words and the hope that they may have created to incite violence...I hate them Maxon. I absolutely hate them."

Looking deep into Maxon's eyes, she said, "I meant it when I said that I would do anything to help stop what I caused and I have been giving thought to how I may be able to help. My first thought is maybe a bit crazy, but it really could work I think. If the rebels already think I am a rebel then maybe I should join them and then I could feed information back to you. I could maybe find out their locations, their leaders, their plans, and who knows what else. I could help. I know I can do this."

Maxon's eyes changed from intrigued to volatile. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. He rose quickly from his chair, causing it to skid across the floor and hit the wall. America jumped at the sudden movement and watched with fear. She had known that he would not like this plan but she felt she had to present all options. She hadn't discussed this with anyone else. She knew the chances of her surviving such a mission were not good, but if it saved lives she would do it. She began to shake and pain ripped through her stomach. She doubled over and let out a small gasp. Maxon's back was to her and he was so preoccupied with his own thoughts, that he did not notice the distress American was in.

The attack passed as suddenly as it had come, so that by the time Maxon turned and began to speak, America had collected herself and showed no sign of illness.

"America, I don't even know how you can sit there and speak to me this way. Do you have any idea...Of course you don't? Maxon furiously rubbed his hand through his hair, and stomped to the other side of the room. Placing both hands on the dresser, he leaned in bowing his head in the process. As he slowly looked up, America's breath was stolen by the look of pain reflected back in the mirror.

As if on instinct she ran to him and put her arms around his waist and her head on his back. "Maxon, these are only thoughts that have not been shared with anyone. I assure you that I have started with the most daring. If you don't think this is a good idea, than we will move on to discuss some of my other thoughts."

"How could you think that is a good idea? You have seen what they have done here! You know what they are capable of! You know what they tried to do to your own maid and you have seen the bodies of the guards they have slaughtered. It is only luck, if you could call it that, that you were chased and found by northern rebels. Do you know what the southern rebels would have done? They are vile and cruel. You have no idea of what they are capable of; of what they would do to a member of the Selection if they caught them." America was sure she saw tears well up in Maxon's eyes before he slammed them shut.

All of a sudden America remembered the paper she had found on her floor months ago. She had assumed it had been dropped by accident, but what if it had been left on purpose?

"I just remembered something Maxon. Several months ago I found a communiqué on the floor in the hall outside my room. I had assumed it had been dropped by accident and whoever had done so would come looking for it as soon as they realized it was lost, so I simply put it back after reading it. Although it was disturbing I have to admit that I gave it little thought afterwards until now."

"What did it say?"

"It said that there had been an attack in Paloma. It said that hundreds had been killed and many more wounded, and it referred to this having happened before in the area. It also said that the main demand was the termination of the Selection and an end to the royal line. - It really hadn't occurred to me that this message had been left for me to see and ...and why would someone want me to see it anyway? ...Ohhh," America gasped and put her hands to her face, "if that was meant for me and was rebel related than that could mean that there are rebels working within the palace".

"Shhh, my darling, please stop this. Don't let your mind go wild; it will only drive you crazy. Yes it sounds as if someone may have left that for you to see. I know of the communiqué you speak and those types of documents are not carried around by palace guards. It would have had to have been removed from the communications office and brought here. I don't know why but I am guessing that there were others from the beginning that saw that you are special and that you possess the rare combination of strength, courage, and compassion...just as I saw it. Has anyone approached you about rebel activity?"

"No. There has been nothing else."

At this point there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." America called. Anne opened the door and curtsied, informing them that supper would be served in a half hour. She also asked if Lady America would need assistance in preparing.

Maxon asked for just a few minutes of privacy. As Anne exited the room and Maxon turned to America, he smiled. "I feel as if my emotions have traveled a turbulent river today. Would you consider having supper with me alone this evening?"

America was taken aback by this but wasn't sure why. Her first impulse was to throw her arms around his neck and tell him "yes", but then she thought of all that had occurred and how both Elsie and Kriss took comfort from Maxon's presence. "I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, eat supper, and perhaps curl up together afterwards, however, I think that that might be unfair to Kriss and Elsie."

Maxon's looked positively shocked at this and then slightly amused.

"I know, I know, yes it is me talking and no I am not crazy. I just mean that they have been through a lot as well and they do take comfort from your presence. I think we should eat in the dining room with them. I hope that is okay. And don't take this as me handing you over or something, I just think it's a good idea." America felt a little silly at the end of her speech, so she was very surprised when Maxon leaned in, kissed her fore head and whispered, "You are incredible."

* * *

We are starting to see America act a little bit more like her old self. You remember old America, the one who seemed to care about people, could actually make a decision and tried to protect her maids by taking them to the safe room with her. I liked that America.

Thank you for reading,

L.M.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews.

Some of you have asked where Aspen is -We will hear from him in a few chapters.

Some of you have wondered where I am going with this story – Can't tell but I will say that it is probably nowhere near where Kiera Cass is going to go with it.

Some of you have asked for Maxon and America to get together already – Patience

I do want to thank Kiera Cass for inventing these wonderful characters which have ignited my imagination. I of course do not own any of the Illea universe; I am just borrowing it for a little while.

* * *

Chapter 8

I had felt that supper was tense over the last three days, but tonight's supper was gut wrenchingly horrid.

Maxon had left me so I could get ready. I hadn't had much time, but as usual my maids did a spectacular job and thankfully didn't ask any questions about my wrinkled attire and lose hair.

When I left my room I moved as quickly as I could while attempting to maintain some form of decorum and grace. Once I arrived at the dining room I found Elsie, Kriss and Celeste already at the table. Thankfully Queen Amberly, King Clarkson, and Maxon had not arrived yet. I always felt uncomfortable when I arrived to the dining room after them. As I sat down, I smiled at both Kriss and Elsie. "Thank you for this morning. It was good to talk openly."

Celeste rolled her eyes and huffed, "My pleasure. I will gladly put you in your place whenever needed. Someone has to!"

I didn't need to look behind me to know that the Royal family had chosen that moment to enter through the side door. Celeste's face said it all. Her hateful sneer smoothed over and an easy smiled donned her lips, but I noticed it did not touch her eyes. "Interesting", I thought.

I turned and stood to welcome the Royal Family, willing my annoyance at Celeste to melt away. Maxon smiled at us as he moved the chair for his mother to sit. He explained that King Clarkson would not be dining with us this evening as he had urgent business.

As he spoke I turned casually towards Celeste and noticed that she did not seem happy with this news. She seemed too stiffen, holding her posture straighter than usual and her chin angled a little higher. Maxon seemed to purposely avoid looking at her. He glanced between Kriss, Elsie, his mother, and I but never Celeste. Although this pleased me, I did wonder what had happened as he had not avoided her like this during breakfast. I wondered if perhaps, when she had left the Women's Room this morning, declaring that she was going to have me removed, had she gone to Maxon? Maybe she had insisted that he choose between her and I, and he had chosen me. Maybe I would ask him...or maybe not.

I was enjoying my happy little reverie when, I noticed that the Queen had not said a word, but occasionally glared towards Celeste. Maxon's face had become impassive and he also remained silent.

Elsie, Kriss and I stole glances every now and again, but refrained from speaking, taking our cues from Maxon and his mother. It was terribly uncomfortable and it was clear from the looks Kriss and Elsie gave me that they were not sure what was going on either. I remembered Maxon suggesting that we eat upstairs in my room. I wondered if he was trying to avoid this. A large part of me, kicked myself for not accepting, but then Elsie and Kriss would have been left to deal with this alone. I sighed and thought: whatever this is.

Thankfully, supper ended sooner than usual. With words of apology for their preoccupation during tonight's meal, Maxon again assisted his mother with her chair and lent her his arm, escorting her silently from the room.

Once the royal family had left, my attentions turned towards Celeste. She had remained in place until the side door closed and then scurried from the table and out the main dining room door.

Elsie, Kriss and I remained silent for a moment as we simply looked at each other, and then Elsie said, "That was interesting." We all nodded but didn't comment further.

As I began to walk back to my room I was surprised to hear footsteps running towards me. I turned to see Kriss coming up the hall. She broke into a grin as I turned to face her.

"I am so glad I caught you. I was wondering if you might consider playing some music for me tonight. I know I have never asked this before, but I really would prefer not to be alone. There are so few of us left now. It would be nice, I think."

I had gotten into the habit of retiring to my room immediately after supper and then, if security permitted it taking a walk in the garden before sun down. I liked sitting with Mary, Lucy and Anne in my room. But I thought, it might be nice to remain downstairs and visit for a while. I smiled back, "I would like that as well Kriss. Thank you for asking me."

We walked companionably to the music room. I loved this room but hadn't visited it often as I had all of the instruments that I need in my room. I had been asked to play during guest visits and the Queen had asked me to entertain her on one occasion which was thrilling. It was a beautiful room with paneled walls; wide, dramatic cornice molding and beautiful sculpted accents tastefully placed throughout. Everything was painted white, but the accent color was black. The furniture, artwork, draperies and floor coverings all carried the black and white theme with the eye catching center piece being the gleaming, black grand piano sitting in the middle of the room.

I sat at the piano, feeling some of the stresses of the day drain from my shoulders. I asked Kriss if she had any requests and she shook her head no. I smiled at her and began to play.

* * *

For those who are confused, and you know who you are, I bet you are really confused now. ***I'm sort of smiling evilly****

Thank you for reading. I will post again soon. The next chapter is one of my favorites.

L.M.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsie's POV

I was ever so glad to be out of that room. I don't know what has happened but it is clear that Queen Amberly is not happy with Celeste. In fact, I would say she is absolutely furious.

It is so odd to be able to actually read the Queen's emotions. Usually she is so composed it is difficult to gain any insight into her feelings or state of mind. It is frustrating at times. I am not sure that I actually care for her. Within the Media she is known as the people's Queen and as being kind, compassionate, elegant and strong, but I am not sure that is true.

I agree that Queen Amberly is elegant and even beautiful, but I find her cold and calculating. I doubt that she ever says a word without weighing its impact. My father always maintained that she holds much more power than is realized. I have been here for months and don't know her anymore now than on the first day I met her. I think she portrays what she wants people to see, so I believe that the woman I have met and come to know is most likely quite different from the real Amberly Schreave. I know much more about King Clarkson, his policies, his punishments, and his rumored involvement in the War. I truly have to question how a woman who is suppose to be kind and compassionate could end up married to a tyrant like her husband.

Maxon is another matter. I believe that he does have an innate compassion but I question his ability to lead this country away from its current policies or even if he will want to. It was disturbing seeing how the King treated him after the Report. The Kings words played in her mind, "You idiot. I knew I should have made you read these before. You are completely lost. You have no clue of the duty you have."

His Wrath seemed to be centered more on the book he took from America and the fact that Maxon had given it to her. Maxon said it was a diary, but whose? What could it possibly say? What words could rally America to stand up in front of the country and say what she said, but also provide the King and his son with "clues" to their duty. This made no sense.

Elsie knew that she had to find out who the diary belong to, whether there were others, and more importantly what they contained.

Music filtered through Elsie's reverie, bringing her back to the present. She smiled, recognizing the tune. _Clair De Lune_ was a song that always made her feel better. She would put it on repeat on her music machine when she felt sad or overwhelmed. That America was playing it now seemed prophetic. Maybe everything would work out.

Elsie drifted towards the music, letting it wash over her and make her feel momentarily happy. As she peeked around the door to the music room she was surprised to see Kriss sitting beside the piano, seemingly lost in the music as well. Elsie entered the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt. She moved slowly to a sofa near the door and sat. The emotional connection she felt to this song was profound; she looked up at America, seeing her in a whole new light. America was entranced by the music, having completing given herself over to the classical melody. How it must feel to become one with the music in such an intimate way. I small spark of jealous regret pricked at her as she wished she too could learn to play music and make people feel as America was doing now. But alas, her caste position would not allow her to do so.

Elsie turned with a start when she sensed someone standing behind her. Maxon stood in the doorway. She waved slightly to get his attention and then motioned for him to come in and sit with her.

As the song came to a close, Maxon began to clap and stood. America's head snapped up and she let out a laugh. Kriss also broke into a smile and immediately invited Elsie and the Prince to come sit by her and America. The atmosphere was comfortable and relaxed as America began to play again and they all enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Thank you for reading. We are starting to see that the caste system effects everyone, not just the lower castes.

Also, I wish to apologize for spelling Elise's name Elsie in my story. A bit of dyslexia in the brain I'm afraid. It is the way I read it and until it was pointed out I hadn't realized it but I am not going to go back to change it now. To me, she is my Elsie. To Kiera Cass she is Elise.

Cheers,

L.M.


	10. Chapter 10

This continues with everyone still in the Music Room.

Chapter 10

After a while, Kriss began to speak. "I love music," she said. "My father once tried to incorporate music into a program he was teaching. He had worked out an arrangement where several musicians would come into the classroom. He had thought that because he was the professor, asking them to demonstrate and answer questions that it would be acceptable to have them in the classroom, but it wasn't. Someone reported my father and the musicians. The musicians were punished by having their instruments taken away in lieu of paying fines. My father was quietly demoted to the position of teaching assistant. Even though there were financial repercussions for us, the musicians, Alistair and Susan, lost everything. My father asked them to move in with us. He felt so guilty. "I just can't understand how educating the upper castes about music could possibly require punishment. Of course, I also cannot understand how failing to educate the lower castes can be seen as good by so many."

Kriss looked so sad as she spoke. America remembered Kris once saying to her, "I'm braver than you think, America. You have no idea the things I've sacrificed over the years. And if I make a mistake, I own up to the consequences."

"Kriss, I really liked your ideas about revamping the public education system." America said.

Thank you, America, but I know it wouldn't work. I just can't figure out how it could be instituted in a way that the people could actually take advantage of it."

America was surprised by this. She had picked up on the weakness in the plan, namely that people within the lower castes were unable to take time from working to attend educational programs and children often attend the factories with their parents either in the hopes of earning some money or because child care was not available, but America had assumed that Kriss wasn't aware of the flaw in her plan. America was starting to see that she had a little problem in assuming things about people and not asking questions.

"I have an idea," America said. "I have been thinking about it over the last few days. What if the programs went to the people? What if classes were taught in, for examples, factories and not in traditional schools? They would reach more children as parents often bring their kids to work and perhaps adults could even be taught to read and write at on site schools as well. The more people who are educated the better chance they have of doing better for themselves and their families in a caste free country.

America glanced towards Maxon but continued, "The thing for this and other changes that I have been thinking about to work; simply making a program is not going to cut it. There would need to be legislative changes made to force the factory owners and management to allow the programs in and the workers to attend. There would also have to be something built into to the scheme to ensure that the workers did not lose money while they attended classes.

I also think that as the people began to learn, they would most likely start to help each other. Perhaps they can even be encouraged to do so. Certainly there would have to be measures taken to ensure that no one was punished in the way the musicians were that worked with Kriss's father. I mean, it is already normal for members of one caste to help another. Growing up, there was a family that we tried to help as much as we could. We didn't have much, but we had more than them; they were sixes. They were good people, and good friends."

"Was that Aspen's family?" Maxon asked with interest.

"Yes it was." America answered with surprise. It had been quite awhile since she had spoken of Aspen with Maxon.

Maxon simply nodded.

Kriss then piped up and asked, "Who is Aspen?"

America felt like she was on the hot seat and wanted to be anywhere else at that moment. - "you have to Be Honest America, I need to be able to trust you."- the memory of Maxon's words began to run through her head.

"Aspen was my boyfriend before I came here. We broke up."

"How long did the two of you date?" Kriss asked.

"About two years"

Kriss then asked, "Do you still hear from him?"

America thought that this was an odd question considering they weren't allowed to correspond with boyfriends while here, but America also thought that she could and should be honest.

"Yes, I have spoken with him"

Everyone sort of gasped at this and Maxon straightened up slipping on the same mask he had worn the day of Marlee's caning -"Not good", thought America.

"Aspen apparently joined the military after I left. He was assigned to the palace guard. Aspen is Officer Leger."

Maxon rose suddenly and left the room without a word.

Elsie and Kriss stared at me wide eyed. I am sure I looked just as shocked and I suppose scared. I took off in a run after Maxon. I had to explain.

I saw him turn the corner leading to the garden doors. I needed to catch up.

As I ran through the doors I called his name. He stopped by the bench that I had run to on the first night I'd been here.

"Maxon, please talk to me."

He whipped around. The look on his face was murderous. On instinct America stepped back and gasped.

Maxon let out a humorless laugh. "Every time I think we are on the same path, that maybe I can trust you, you do something to publically humiliate me. Why this time? Was it because I sat by Elsie or talked to Kriss?

He was here and you never told me. How convenient for you that he was stationed right outside your door each night. How naive of me. I thought there may be something between you and Officer Leger so I had him transferred, but I never guessed, not once that he was your Aspen. I truly am a fool."

America had started out scared that he would order her away, but now she was just angry. "Are you kidding me? Seriously, are you freaking kidding me? I have to deal with you running around with 30 different girls and smile and nod as you shop like we were pieces of meat. You have a problem because I had a friend. Someone I could talk to when you were ignoring me, someone who gave a damn about what was happening in my life while you rubbed yourself up against other woman, someone who was there when rebels attacked and put his life on the line to keep me safe, someone who understood why I reacted the way I did when my best friend was caned and said he was thankful because it proved that this place hadn't changed me, someone who hasn't let me down since he has been here.

But despite that, despite everything, my feelings for you grew. And no, I didn't tell you who Officer Leger was because I was afraid he would be sent someone far more dangerous than the palace. I was afraid that he would get into trouble, especially after Marlee, and I was afraid that I wouldn't see him again. So no, I didn't tell you before, but I am telling you now, because now you have earned my trust. Now I have made my decision. Kriss asked me a direct question, and you have said for this to work between us you need complete honesty. I get that. So, was I supposed to lie to Kriss and then later say to you, "oops, I lied." Somehow I don't think that would have gone over well either."

"Have you kissed him?"

"We went out for two years, of course I have kissed him."

"Don't act obtuse America! Have you kissed him since you have been here?"

"Yes," America answered with hesitancy, she continued but couldn't bring herself to tell the entire truth, "...after Marlee's caning. I was leaving as far as I was concerned. I intended to go home. I believed you had betrayed me beyond anything I could image.

I still think you could have been more open and honest with me! The night before you had practically asked me to marry you, and I had been so happy. The next morning, my maids were getting me out of bed, weren't allowed to tell me what was happening even though they knew, and afterwards, when I needed my family most I was told they were gone. Who exactly was I suppose to rely on Maxon? Because it sure as hell wasn't you.

I was hurt, I was angry, and to be honest you scared me. I really didn't want anything to do with you. Even now that I do know the truth, Marlee's shrieks are still going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I don't know how you shut down the way you do. I know why, but I really don't know how." America was out of breath by the time she finished.

Maxon said nothing. He just continued to look out over the dark garden.

America finally spoke up and said, "I am cold Maxon. I am going to go inside." She started to walk away, but turned back, "You know, now you can go and tell Kriss all about this. Everything I said, everything you think, and ask her opinion. That is what a friend is for. But who do I have when you shut me out? Who is going to be my friend?" At this she turned once again, and walk back to the Palace.

Maxon watched her leave. His mother's words played in his head, "communication is important in any relationship and I have observed that you and Lady America have had some trouble with that." He dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. How embarrassing that Elsie and Kriss now knew that her ex-boyfriend had been here the whole time. If his father found out, it would be worse than embarrassing, he would insist on a public caning and probably death. Maybe she should just go home. Maybe this was hopeless. But then more words that his mother had said came back to him, "she does not understand politics but that is learned. She is good with the people and they do love her. She resonates with them. ...With the right training and direction, she will be able to placate the people and bring order. I feel it in my heart."

Maxon didn't want America to leave, but he thought back to the day he had first met Officer Leger...Aspen. Maxon had been with America and they had been preparing to spend the afternoon together. It had been about a month after she had arrived. When America and Officer Leger had first seen each other it had been apparent to Maxon that the two of them had known each other. He had asked America if she had known the guard and all she had said was that he came from her home town. Maxon had actually been excited for her. He felt like a fool, especially since he had actually put the two of them together and had been happy about it.

But then he thought of the conversations he and America had had about Aspen. She was so hurt by him. Aspen had really treated her poorly.

The voice in Maxon's head chose that moment to speak up and say, "Yeah, but I bet he never made her watch her best friend be beaten." His chest began to hurt at the thought.

He continued to sit on the bench until a guard approached and suggested in a respectful manner that it was not the safest place to be after dark.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

L.M


	11. Chapter 11

This is a very short but pivotal chapter. - To Maggiebswim—just take a deep breath and trust.

* * *

Chapter 11

America was feeling a volatile mix of emotions. She had said what she wanted to say and was proud that she had not completely exploded. But she also knew that she shouldn't have walked off the way she did. She was just so afraid that she would say something she would regret, that she needed to leave in order to cool down. If she got the chance she would explain that.

"God, what if I don't get the chance? What if he just sends me home?" she thought.

America was almost to the stairs when she began to feel her stomach ache and then turn. She quickly realized that she was not going to make it back to her room, so she ran to the nearest washroom, something she was becoming accustomed to. She barely made it when the little she had eaten at supper, came up. She sat there for a while after with her forehead pressed to the tiled wall. The coolness felt good. When she felt a little better, she began to rise, but immediately a wave of extreme dizziness hit her and she doubled over with more stomach cramps. She fell to the floor hitting her head against the edge of the commode.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	12. Chapter 12

From this chapter on there is some talk about medical "stuff". I have no idea what I am talking about and just made it all up to fit my story with a little tiny help from the internet. For those of you with medical backgrounds, please use your imaginations.

* * *

Chapter 12 Elite

Maxon walked into the music room and thought about how lovely and relaxed this evening had been. It also struck him as odd that Kriss had asked about Aspen with him present. It never dawned on him as an odd question at the time because he was curious about the answer. But thinking back on it, it really was a highly inappropriate question. Kriss came off as being sweet and innocent, but it hadn't escaped him that she had a "bite" when she wanted to. She didn't seem to have "fangs" like America, but he was fairly certain that what he had witnessed tonight was a welled manoeuvred manipulation played by Kriss. Kriss had seen a chance to discredit America and she had taken it.

Maxon, put his hands in his pants pocket, looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh: America had answered honestly. She wouldn't have done that four days ago, he thought. He also thought about the things she had said outside. They made sense even though they made him angry. He reminded himself that she had been talking about her feelings and motivations for turning to Aspen, in the past tense.

He was glad she had left when she did and allowed him to work through these things himself. He hadn't wanted to say anything he would regret. Now however he thought it was best if they talked. It was getting late, but it was better to deal with this now rather than letting it fester. He was learning that not dealing with problems in a timely manner with America was not a smart move.

Maxon left the music room and proceeded to her room. The guard was outside as expected, but unexpectedly informed him that America was not in her room. "Do you have any information as to where she has gone?"

"No sir," the guard answered, "She was not here when I arrived. Her maids are inside if you would like to ask them."

"No, that will not be necessary, " Maxon said feeling a little irritated. "Do you know Officer Leger?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I need to speak to him. Find him and have him come to my office. If I am not there, he is to wait."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Maxon started towards Kriss's room and then stopped himself. He turned back to American's room and knocked. Anne answered the door and looked surprised as she gave a curtsey. Maxon explained to her that he was looking for America and would like for Anne to check with the other Elite to see if America was visiting with one of the girls. If Anne found her, she was to have Lady America come to his office."

Maxon's irritation had grown. He was the crown prince. He should not be the one chasing after a girl who had effectively broken the law and made a fool out of him. He stopped; the anger was starting to build again. "Where the hell was she?" He stomped down the stairs, meeting several guards on their rounds. He informed them that Lady America was missing and that a search was to begin immediately for her.

The guards looked stricken; the lead ran over to the nearest intercom system and sounded the alert. Within moments, a guard appeared that Maxon recognized as being one of the pair who had stood by the garden doors. The guard bowed towards Maxon but continued down a hallway to the left. Curious, Maxon followed him. The guard began checking doors and rooms. Maxon watched for a moment and then turned and headed towards his office. Shortly after his arrival, Officer Leger appeared.

Officer Leger, looked tense, if not afraid. "Your Majesty. I understand you wanted to see me."

Maxon starred at him for a moment. What did he really want to say to this person?

"Lady America has told me about your past relationship." Aspen's face fell momentarily and then became impassive.

Maxon continued after a small pause, "Did you know, when she first arrived here she spoke of you to me? She told me how you had lied to her; hurt her? How she only registered for the Selection process because you asked her to? ... I hated you to be honest. I couldn't understand how you could hurt someone as special as her. And I hated that the pain you had caused her, clung to her and hung over any potential relationship we could have. It kept her from committing to me—to us.

But you know, for how much I thought I hated you, it cannot compare to the disgusted rage I feel towards you at this moment. You put her life in danger, for your own selfish wants."

At this Aspen forgot decorum, and he barked out a humorless laugh. "I put her life in danger? How many rebel attacks have there been since she arrived? How many times has she demanded to go home, but you have refused, effectively trapping her here for your own selfish wants?"

Maxon's anger snapped. He glared at Aspen, moving slowly towards the soldier: "What if someone had found out about your rendezvous? What if you had been caught? You know – you saw what happened to Marlee and Carter? I had no control over that. It took everything in order to convince my father not to put them to death. - I know why she turned to you, she felt alone and scared and she needed a friend. She turned to you and what did you do? You put her life in jeopardy. You are a despicable, self absorbed creature, who is not good enough on any level for Lady America. I do not trust you. I am ordering you to be remanded into custody. -Guard!" Maxon yelled. As the guard entered, Maxon continued, "Please escort Officer Leger to the holding cells. He will remain there until further notice."

Just then the officer that Maxon had been watching earlier came running into the office and announced that America had been found. He said a doctor had been called and was on his way. Maxon took no time in running from his office and following the Officer back to where America had been found.

It was clear that America had not been moved since she was found. She was passed out on the washroom floor and a puddle of blood surrounded her head. Maxon was beside himself. On the outside he may have appeared together, but inside he had just balled up into a fetal position and was repeating over and over, "no not her, no not her, no not her...".

The Doctor arrived within minutes. He shooed everyone out of the relatively tiny room and began to examine his patient. Orderlies arrived with a gurney and America was gently placed upon it and transported to the hospital wing. Maxon walk alongside the gurney holding America's hand and seething that she was once again hurt and he had done nothing to prevent it.

It was nearly midnight and America still hadn't come around. She looked peaceful enough, but at this point no one knew why she had passed out or why she remained unconscious. Tests had been taken but the results had not come back yet. Maxon alternated between pacing and holding her hand. He had finally called for her maids, knowing that he would not be able to stay the night. He did not want her to wake alone.

"Your Majesty I have the results of the blood tests and x-rays, if you would follow me to my office we could speak in privacy." Maxon frowned, he was not happy that the Doctor he had known for most of his life was not available tonight. He was away from the Palace. "Of all the times for this to happen," Maxon thought.

Once inside the office with the door shut, the doctor began. "I assure you your Majesty that I have checked and rechecked these results. I even had a second sample of blood drawn, as you may recall, to ensure there was no contamination in the first test." Maxon noted that the Doctor seemed quite nervous but determined, and very serious. Maxon's irritation changed to anxiety.

"Get on with it Doctor. What have the tests shown?"

The Doctor looked directly into Maxon's face, and continued, "We have found several poisonous substances, toxins, in Lady America's blood, urine, and samples of vomit taken from the washroom. There appears to be various forms but we have not been able to establish the source for most of them. We have however been able to determine one, Hydrangea macrophylla. They grow in the garden."

"Are you saying Lady America ate something out of the garden and is suffering from food poisoning?"

"I suppose it is possible that Lady America chose to eat a part of a Hydrangea plant on her own, but I highly doubt it. I would theorize that her ingestion was accidental or otherwise unknown to her."

"You are saying she was poisoned?!"

"Your Majesty, I am not an investigative constable and I cannot tell you the circumstances that led to these toxins entering her body, but I will tell you that there are at least three different types of distinct toxins, and Hydrangea Macrophylla is only one of them. There are also trace amounts of other foreign substances that we may not be able to indentify. We are running comparison tests between the toxins and the plants contained on the palace gardens, concentrating on the plants that have the highest degree of poison ratio."

Maxon was in shock, his mind was racing. He remembered America's panicked voice as she worried about whether rebels had infiltrated the palace and were working from inside. To be honest, he didn't doubt that there were spies within the walls; it had been suspected for quite some time. Could they be doing this to America. But why her? She was the one who wanted the end of the caste system, wanted improvements to the standard of living for all within Illea; she wanted everything to be better for everyone. Hell, if she had her way he was pretty sure that she would even get rid of the Selection and set up a democratic government. Why would they hurt her? He shook his head; he had no idea.

"Doctor, do not discuss Lady America's case with anyone other than me. Also, could you please gather all of your staff together who are aware of this situation. I wish to address them. When you are ready, you will find me with Lady America."

America had been moved into the sick room in the hospital wing that was reserved for members of the Royal family. As Maxon rounded the corner and entered the room, he was relieved to see America's maids fussy over her. He knew how much she cared for them, and it did not take much to surmise that they felt the same about her. He asked Anne to step outside into the hall with him.

As he filled Anne in on how America was doing, leaving out the bits about the poisoning, when the Doctor arrived. Maxon introduced Anne and stated that after he addressed the staff he would need Anne and the Doctor to meet with him. He had realized that American's maids may be able to provide information that would be helpful in determining what had happened to American and how long it may have been going on.

Maxon addressed the staff quickly but sternly, commanding them to keep everything that they had seen, heard, or knew and would come to know regarding Lady America's case to themselves. He made it clear that any transgression from his orders would be met with severe consequences. Maxon hoped that a warning such as this would be enough to guarantee silence as the poisoning was investigated. America's safety was on the line and he would not tolerate anyone putting her in further danger.

Upon his meeting with America's maids, he came to find out that America had not been well for weeks. She had been losing weight, suffering hot flashes, racing heart (which she apparently described as mice in her chest), and most recently dizziness, vomiting and although the women were loathe to say it, diarrhea (the Doctor assured them that they were protecting their mistress by admitting such delicate matters rather than betraying her).

By 1:30 am, there was nothing more to be done but wait. He remember how many times he had said to America to be patient, and he now thought he had come to realize how tough it was for her, because at this moment, patience was something he did not have. The Doctor had confessed to him that he had been surprised that America was even alive after he had reviewed the blood tests, but after speaking to the maids, he theorized that America's inability to keep food down had in effect saved her life by purging toxins before they accumulated. She had been administered an antidote for the known poison. It had also been determined that the head wound was superficial and looked worse than it actually was.

Much to Maxon's remorse, he needed to leave the hospital wing around 2:00am to get some sleep but not before a guard was safely placed in front of America's door.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maxon's POV - The next morning

I really thought I would not have been able to sleep given all that had happened but I must have been exhausted because the moment I hit the bed I think I went to sleep. It seemed like only moments later my butler was shaking me awake and telling me it was time to get up. It was my standard 6:00 in the morning wake up call. I had no idea how I was going to function today, but I knew I had to.

Breakfast was still a painful affair but not as bad as last night's supper. I came up with the idea to talk about music. This was a topic that each of the ladies, my mother included, enjoyed. Celeste, although present, had the good grace to stay quiet. I wondered how long that would last.

I did let everyone know that America was not feeling well and would not be joining us for breakfast. I noticed Kriss and Elsie quickly glance at each other. Elsie looked sad and worried. Kriss looked like she was trying to look sad and worried.

My father was also quiet, but took the time to inform me that I would be sitting in on the advisors meetings today. I guessed that he wanted to keep an eye on me, as he had made it abundantly clear that my opinions regarding the current state of unrest were unwelcome. When breakfast was over, he kissed my mother on the cheek and left the dining room.

I assisted my mother with her chair and offered her my arm when she was ready. As we moved out of earshot from everyone, I quietly asked her whether she might be able to provide me with Gregory Illea's diaries. I wanted to read them as soon as possible. Based on the information America had provided me, I felt like they might provide clues as to the direction I should be taking. She smiled at me and whispered, "Yes."

I also told my mother the truth concerning America's health. My mother looked not only concerned but actually scared. I was about to pat her on the back and tell her everything would be okay, when she quickly told me to be careful, kissed me on the cheek and then left me standing in the hallway watching after her as she rushed away. I now knew without a doubt that my mother knew far more than she was telling me and that the time for secrets was over.

* * *

Thank you for ready and your wonderful reviews. They make my day.

Cheers,

L.M.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The character of Queen Amberly in the book series makes me very curious. I really wanted to develop her story. It took me a while to figure out if she would be good or evil, because I think in the series it could go either way. I hope you like where I have taken this. I wrote it in first person originally and then switched it so I also hope I have caught all of the "I's" and "me's" that were in the first draft.

Warning: This chapter deals with miscarriage and abuse. It is still at a teen rating but if it is a trigger for you, please be warned of the content.

Chapter 14

Queen Amberly had intended to tell her son everything after the selection process was over. She had thought that would be best as then he would have a companion to share the burden with. She had never dreamed that the Selection process itself would tear at the fabric of everything she had worked towards and hasten the telling of her story. But now there was a girl in the hospital suffering a similar fate to the one she had, there were areas of Illea where the lower castes were threatening to wipe themselves out with their rioting, and her son had suffered another beating at the hands of the monster she had married. Time was running out, she could feel it. If she couldn't turn the tide soon, Illea would be lost and her son along with it.

Amberly made her way to Lady America's room. She was thankful that the room was empty and unguarded allowing her to slip in unobserved. Amberly was looking for the vitamins she knew all the members of the selection were required to use. She was relieved when she found them in plain site on the bathroom vanity. She scooped them up, hiding them beneath her skirts in one of the secret pockets she had installed in all her clothing.

Next Amberly dispatched a message and parcel to her sister. The parcel contained the vitamins and the message asked that Adele have her friend, Dr. Jane Fairchild analyse the pills for poison. She had discovered too late that this is how Clarkson, with the assistance of Dr. Crowley, had secretly administered the drug that had caused her miscarriages.

Amberly could not help but think back to that hideous part of her life.

After the loss of her third child, Amberly had been heartbroken and racked with guilt. She had ceased to function; refusing to get out of bed. Her sister had arrived with Dr. Fairchild. Adele had become suspicious of Clarkson early on in Amberly's marriage and stopped trusting him, even before Amberly had. When Jane and Adele had shown up, they were careful not to use Jane's title of doctor, and Jane down played her intelligence, sometimes to a disturbing degree. Clarkson of course liked her subservient, passive act and never saw through it.

Jane took a blood sample and found the various drugs in Amberly's system that had caused her miscarriage. Amberly had been devastated.

At first she couldn't believe that Clarkson would do something like that. He had never said he wanted a large family, but he had heard her say it enough times, he surely knew it was what she wanted. He had never contradicted her. She thought that the drugs must have been administered by rebels who had infiltrated the palace. Consciously, she could not accept that her husband, no matter how horrible she had come to realize he was, would do this. However, her subconscious and doubt kept her from telling Clarkson.

Several days after, it dawned on Amberly that each of the miscarriages had occurred after an ultrasound had confirmed the gender of the baby. All three times the babies had been girls.

She realized then that Clarkson had been behind it; he had only ever talked of sons. Amberly had fallen to the floor as pain ripped through her heart. She screamed; she cried; she wanted to commit murder. Murder, just as that monster had done to her children...to his children. Adele and Jane held her while she cried. They kept her from hurting herself as she pounded her fists on the floor. They supported her when she needed to talk. They carried her when she fell. They were there for her when she had no one.

During that time, a strength grew in Amberly that she never knew existed before. She knew that she could bring about change. She was the mother of this country's future leader. She could teach him, mold him, do everything in her power to ensure that he was the leader that this country needed and not the tyrannical monster that his father was. Her son would be the leader responsible for leading his people out of the darkness that had been forced upon this country by Gregory Illea and his ancestors. Amerbly was determined that her son would end that reign.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

L.M


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am going to be away for a few days so I thought I would put this up early. I will try to put chapter 16 up tomorrow, but it may be Monday before I get the chance.

Chapter 15 Elite

Queen Amberly walked slowly towards the hospital room. The events of the past few days were catching up with her. Her limbs felt like dead weight as she moved, she fought the feeling of despair that sometimes threatened to swallow her. She mused that her whole life was like a chess game played in secret. She always had to be thinking four moves ahead, while appearing to be living her life in the moment, completely devoted to her husband. That was truly the hard part.

When Maxon had told her about Lady America, so much of the past came crashing back. Amberly was thankful that Dr. Crowley was away from the palace visiting family. She had no doubt that if he had of been the attending physician, her son would not have been apprised of the situation.

She had not met the new Doctor but was looking forward to meeting him. He was a hero in her eyes, although she realized that to him he was only doing his job. It was too bad, she thought, that he would probably meet with an untimely death once Clarkson discovered the poison had been detected and that so many people knew, including their son. It disturbed her that she now accepted murder so easily after so many years with Clarkson. He had seemed so gentle in the beginning and with her, he could be. But he could change so quickly and lash out just as fast. Clarkson did not have a problem making those who crossed him disappear and she was sure that he would view the good Doctor's deeds as crossing the line.

She chuckled darkly when she realized that this crisis just might be the event that would bond Maxon and America together. Although it was possible that once America knew what had happened and who was behind it that she might run for home, but Amberly didn't thing she would. She thought that America had a strength and defiance that would not let her run. She would stand and fight.

Queen Amberly entered the hospital wing and was immediately met by the head nurse, who while escorting her into the main room informed her that America had just woken up and Doctor Di Angelo was in with her now. The nurse tried to make small talk with the Queen, but Amberly cut her off as politely as she could and asked to be shown to America's bed. Queen Amberly was pleasantly surprised when she was escorted to the private room. She knew others from the selection had been brought to the hospital wing in the past, but not once had Maxon directed that they be transferred to the private room reserved for the royal family.

Queen Amberly slowed as she approached the room. She did not wish to interrupt Dr. Di Angelo's time with America, but she was anxious to see with her own eyes that America was going to recover. She was not sure how best to protect the girl. She would start with confessing her suspicions to Maxon. Right now, she would sit with America and talk.

When Dr. Di Angelo exited the room, he was deep in thought, causing him to stop with a start when he noticed that the Queen was standing outside the room along with America's three maids, the guard placed by Prince Maxon, and the entourage that seemed to follow the Queen wherever she went.

"Your Majesty," Dr. Di Angelo forgot himself for a moment and froze. He was a little star struck. He had seen the Queen on the Report and once during a public ceremony but never in person. He had imagined this moment and had known that it was possible that he would need to treat a member of the Royal family or the Elite, but he was new at the Palace and a formal introduction had not been made. Despite his credentials and training, he felt tongue tide. Thankfully the Queen didn't seem to take offense and spoke first.

"Dr. Di Angelo, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am thankful that you were present last night and able to diagnose Lady America so quickly; I understand that her condition was quite serious. How are your tests coming? Have you been able to ascertain any further... information?" The Queen was purposely cryptic in her questioning. The doctor answered, "We have had some success and have made adjustments to Lady America's treatment accordingly. Prince Maxon has commanded both my staff and I to only discuss Lady America's treatment and diagnosis with him." Dr. Di Angelo was nervous; he was not sure what the protocol was in this type of situation. He hadn't thought of this scenario when he spoke to Prince Maxon last night.

"Of course, Dr. Di Angelo. I am proud that my son has shown such protectiveness and leadership in caring for Lady America. I would like to sit with her a spell. I will talk with my son later. Have you sent a message informing him that Lady America has awoken? I am sure that he will want this information as soon as possible."

"Yes, your Majesty. I did that as soon as I was alerted."

"Thank you, Doctor. My son is in meetings all morning, but I am sure he will attend as soon as he is able."

Doctor Di Angelo moved out of the Queen's way granting her access to the room. Queen Amberly entered with each of the maid's following her. The maids hastily brought a chair to the bedside and tended to the Queen's and Lady America's comfort. They then stood back, waiting for further instructions. The Queen asked America if she needed anything further and once it was established that the maids would not be needed, she asked them to wait outside. She noted that the smallest one (Lucy) had looked disappointed at being asked to leave. Maxon had told Amberly how fond America was of her maids and how fond the maids were her of her. Queen Amberly smiled at the memory.

She turned back to America. America obviously did not look well, but she also looked embarrassed. America began to apologize for all the trouble she was causing. Before she could finish the sentence, Queen Amberly stopped her from continuing by holding her hand up and saying, "I will have none of that".

The Queen continued, "I don't know how much you know, or how much you remember, but none of this is your fault. You are to hold your chin up and accept that you belong at the palace. This is your destiny, I believe. I suppose it has been a secret up to this point, but I do not like Celeste."

America couldn't help but let out a small gasp, as the Queen never made comments about the selection process or members. "However, the Queen hedged, "there is one thing that can be said for Celeste, she knows how to act entitled, even when she is not. Celeste is an actor. She is able to match her expressions and her demeanor to any given situation. What you see on the outside does not usually paint an accurate portrayal of what is happening on the inside. These are good skills to have in the role of Princess and Queen. Of course, if what is on the inside of a person cannot be trusted and lies and manipulation are common, then the acting skills are simply not enough. The skills can be learned. When you are feeling better and leave here, you might want to watch her. You may be able to learn a lot about acting. This will serve you well when composure is important."

America was numb. She simply stared at the Queen, unable to grasp what she was talking about. If the Queen wanted Celeste to stay then what was she doing here. Was she saying that Celeste was a liar and couldn't be trusted or did she mean America. Tears started to roll down America's cheeks; she couldn't take much more of this. Maybe it was the Queen trying to poison her. America's stomach began to ache again and one of the monitors began to beep. America felt her chest begin to tighten and breathing became difficult.

Queen Amberly jumped up and yelled for help. The doctor was already entering the room. The Queen looked mortified as she said to the doctor, I believe I have upset her. She turned to Lady America and apologized, just as the same nurse she had met earlier came running into the room with a vile of something and a syringe. Doctor Di Angelo politely asked Queen Amberly to leave the room so he could examine the patient. She complied. America's reaction had shaken her. She had no idea why the child had reacted in such a manner. She considered that perhaps America simply wasn't well enough to talk about such things. Queen Amberly nodded to the maids on her way out as they curtsied. She hoped that she would be able to talk to Maxon soon, as she realized it would be best for them to have the conversation completed before Clarkson found out about America's condition.

On her way back to the main part of the Palace, she met Maxon heading towards the hospital wing. He asked her if she had seen America. Queen Amberly told him all that had happened including the conversation she had tried to have with America. Maxon still wouldn't class himself as an expert with women but he was beginning to understand a few things such as jealousy and animosity; and the odd behaviours they could invoke. He assured his mother that her reaction was most likely due to her current physical and mental state, and that he would straighten it out as soon as possible. He also enlightened his mother about America's extreme dislike of Celeste and that he suspected that as soon as his mother began to sound as if she were complimenting Celeste; that America had shut down.

The Queen nodded thoughtfully at this. She then lowered her voice and whispered, "When you are done there, please come find me in my office. We must talk. It is very important."

Maxon, nodded his agreement and inwardly felt relief, as he thought that maybe his mother had also come to the conclusion that her assistance and knowledge were crucial in dealing with the current crisis plaguing Illea, his father, and protecting America.

America was resting quietly again when Maxon arrived, but immediately started to tear up when she saw him. Although this behaviour usually made him uncomfortable and unable to think, in this instance he seemed to know just what to do. He walked over to America's bed and leaned down to give her a hug and whisper that everything would be alright. She smiled a small, shy smile at him and asked if this meant he wasn't going to send her home. At first he didn't know what she meant, but then he remembered the matter about Aspen. He shook his head and said that after everything that had happened last night - her disturbing, all be it brief, disappearance; finding her passed out in a in a pool of her own blood; waiting helplessly not knowing if she would recover – he was not going to waste another moment without her.

The dread Maxon had felt when he was uncertain about whether she would recover, had made him feel devastated. At that moment, Maxon had discovered beyond a shadow of a doubt that he never wanted to lose America.

He sat on the side of the bed holding her hand in his, holding her eyes with his, and asked her to marry him. She gasped and he let out a nervous laugh and began to apologize. She began to smile a huge face cracking smile and called him a glorious idiot and announced that she would be happy to have him as her husband.

Maxon smiled and said, "I will take that as a yes and you should know that Maxon your friend thinks that's funny, but Maxon the prince is indignant."

She laughed at this quietly and continued to smile up at him. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head just in time lining her lips up to his. He smiled, letting out a lovely princely giggle.

America then asked, "I thought there was suppose to be some type of big ceremony thingy or pomp and circumstance leading up to the big question. Are you sure that you just popping the question out after a crazy night like last night, and me in a hospital bed today, is good enough to make it official?

Maxon, smiled sheepishly and said, "Well actually, you are right my dear and I hate that you are right on so many levels, but there does have to be a procedure followed for it to be official, official. But my dearest America, I am not asking anyone else, I will not ask anyone else, and I have no intentions of repeating that particular question to anyone else ever again except you on the night of the big ceremony thingy." At this they both laughed.

Dr. Di Angelo chose that moment to knock and walk in. For a moment he again was uncertain of the right way to approach this room or his patient when a member of the royal family was present. He really needed to make learning Palace rules and decorum a priority.

He looked over at lady America and was surprised to see her smiling and looking back at him. "You are looking much better lady America? Obviously the prince agrees with you?"

The doctor meant this as a way of lightening the mood with a bit of humor, but realized that it was probably inappropriate to make jokes like that with the future king of the country and one of the elite. The doctor felt his face redden. He however was relieved when lady America spoke up and said, "Yes, on this occasion the prince does agree with me, and me with him." The prince and the lady both laughed at their obvious inside joke. It crossed Dr. Di Angelo's mind at that moment that he just might be looking at the future queen of Illea. The thought made him smile.

He walked over to lady America and began to take her pulse. He then ask her the same battery of questions he has asked a half hour ago when she had had the attack while Queen Amberly was present. Her attack seemed to be over. Her heart rate was fine and she reported that all other symptoms of the attack had also eased or disappeared.

The doctor asked her again, what had precipitated the attack. She again was evasive on the answer and would not give detail. Prince Maxon asked to speak with Lady America alone. Dr Di Angelo agreed, as he believed that Lady America's refusal to discuss the events leading up to the attack may be due to the nature or topic of the conversation she had had with the Queen. She may be more comfortable discussing the matter with the Prince and then he could relay any relevant information.

* * *

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I really to appreciate them!

Take care,

L.M.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Elite

"America, I know that you and my mother talked and I know about what. I think you misunderstood what my mother was trying to convey. I think you heard Celeste's name and something you thought was a compliment and stopped listening."

America had geared up to explain her side of things, when she processed what Maxon had said, and stopped. She considered his words for a moment and then said, "It might be possible. I know I started to get a really bad headache and did not catch everything your mother had said. Then it's as if everything hit me at once and that machine," she pointed to the one beside the bed and attached to her in various locations, "started beeping, and that just made my anxiety shoot through the roof."

Maxon gave her hand a squeeze and began to tell her about the conversation he had had with his mother on the way to the hospital wing. America felt ashamed. "Please Maxon, please explain and tell her I am so sorry."

Maxon assured her that he already had. However, the grin on his face made America a little nervous, "What do you mean you already have? How could you have done that when we just spoke?"

He said, "I have to be honest that I am a little proud of myself. I think I am starting to understandyou. You see when she told me what she had said to you, I told her that you hated Celeste and once you heard her name in the same sentence as a compliment that it no doubt caused you stress and you stopped listening. So you see everything is fine." Maxon sat there all proud of himself, with a big goofy smile and an air of joy.

America on the other hand had gone from ashamed to horrified at the explanation Maxon had given his mother. America agreed that he was right, but was horrified that he had told his mother this. Maxon's face started to fall as he asked if there was something wrong. She was just about to let him have it, when she saw that confusion and fear where wiping away the happiness and joy that had been there just moments before.

America caught herself and said, "No, I just want to be able to apologize to your mother as soon as I am able. I don't want her to think I make a habit out of tuning her out."

To this Maxon said, "What?! You tune me out all the time."

America laughed and said with a flirtatious grin, "Yes Maxon, but this is your mother we are talking about. I want to be nice to her." She then broke into a big smile and laughed again.

Maxon and America continue to sit together for the better part of an hour talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since they had done this and it was nice.

When lunch was delivered, there were two trays. Maxon's easy going manner and relaxed face dropped away as America reached for her bowl of soup. Maxon put his hand up and stopped her. She looked at him confused and then as understanding began to dawn on her she looked down at the soup, and then back up at Maxon.

"What am I going to do Maxon? I have to eat sometime." Maxon nodded and said, "We actually have security protocols for situations like this, I just want to make sure that they were followed before you eat anything, so please love, just wait a moment."

America's cheeks warmed at the word "love". She nodded her assent and lied back on her pillows to wait for Maxon's return. She was surprised when Mary accompanied Maxon into the room. Maxon had Mary explained her exact procedures for fetching the food. In particular, Mary had to verify that she was the one who took the dishes out of the cupboard, placed the broth into the bowl from the main pot of soup, poured the drink from the main pitcher, did not let the tray out of her sight and returned to the hospital wing without stopping or incident. Maxon later told America that Mary was also escorted by two guards to ensure her safety and to verify her story. A part of America felt indignant on behalf of Mary, but she realized that these procedures were put in place for safety and that Mary was asked to fulfil this role because she was trustworthy.

After Lunch, Maxon told America that he had to get back to work but he promised America that he would talk to his mother again soon. He gave her a smile and a wink when he added that he would also assure his mother that today was the first time America had tuned her out when she was speaking and that America had promised not to make a habit out of it. America was about to protest loudly, when he burst out laughing and gave her another kiss on the cheek. This time she didn't turn her face, but she did give him a big smile.

Maxon then surprised her by whispering in her ear, "I can't wait to tell my mother you said yes. She will be thrilled." This time he kissed America on the lips and she let him.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: There are a few things that are in my mind as I write this story and develop the characters and I would like to share them:

The Selection Trilogy: I own nothing.

Medical training and Poison: I know nothing other than what I google! And then I often just take a portion of the truth and stretch it, so if you know I am wrong with something medical that I write...please just use your imagination.

Maxon: He is strong and intelligent, but has grown up in an isolated, abusive world. He has developed methods to function, most notably, his ability to take his emotions and shut them off. The problem with this strategy is that it can only work so long before it will cause stress reactions which can manifest as physical or psychological symptoms. In this story I have written Maxon as suffering from panic attacks. Panic attacks are not a sign of weakness and although Panic attacks may be a symptom for various illnesses in this case and for the purposes of this story, they are his body and mind's reaction to a life time of stress. Maxon is not superman. He is an 18 year old who is just trying to do the best he can.

America: She is strong, intelligent, independent, passionate, impulsive, head strong, immature and has a temper. She is 17 years old and has been thrown into a crazy world that she doesn't really trust. I see her intelligence and strength as being her strongest assets - and maybe her sense of humor. As for her other not so good qualities that often make her act rashly, I believe as she matures and begins to trust those within the world she has chosen that her strength and passion will be amazing. She will always have impulse control issues when her temper is up, but I am thinking Maxon might be a good influence on her...eventually.

The Queen: She is my favorite to write. There is so much mystery to her character. I have had a lot of fun developing her place in this story as you will see in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17 Elite

"Hello mother. Is this a good time?"

"Yes darling, please come in." Amberly was nervous. "How is Lady America doing? Did you talk to Dr. Di Angelo?"

"Lady America is doing much better mother and yes, I did speak to Dr. Di Angelo. They have isolated two more plants which he believes were used in creating the poison America ingested."

"Plants? What do you mean plants Maxon?"

"I am sorry mother. So much has happened; I forgot that you were not aware that the Doctor was able to isolate one of the toxins last night as Hydragin which comes from the Hydrangea plant. He has since identified toxins from Oleander and Wisteria and has found trace amounts of toxins which he believes may be from Delphinium and foxglove. I have appointed several senior members of the guard to investigate. At this point we have no idea how this could have happened.

The investigators have questioned the guard who found America last night. He had seen her go down that hallway so when the alarm was raised he naturally checked in that area first.

The Head Gardener is being questioned now. I hope to have a report on that soon. And although I have already spoken to America's maids they will be interviewed by the investigators this afternoon."

"Do you think one of them had anything to do with it?" the Queen asked.

"No, I don't. If I did I would not have left them in the hospital wing with her. I do think they may know something without knowing that they do. They are with America almost all of the time.

Father has not asked about her condition yet and I have not told him, but he will have to be informed at some point sooner than later."

"Yes, I agree. That is why I wanted to talk to you now. I wanted to talk to you before you spoke to him. There are things I must tell you; things you don't know. I had hoped to tell you after the Selection when you had a wife to share your burden, but it is clear now that I ought to have informed you sooner."

Queen Amerberly had so much to tell her son but she knew he was already dealing with so much. "I am not sure where exactly to begin, so I suppose the beginning would be best." The Queen smiled weakly at her own small joke.

"I have purposely tried to stay quiet throughout the Selection process. Part of the reason as you know is that I want you to make you own choice, but there is another reason. You know that your father had a hand in selecting candidates from the beginning, as did advisors. What you don't know is that I also made a Selection choice: I chose America. Her educational background is impressive for a five, she is of course beautiful, but she also has life experience and an understanding of the lives of the people in the lower castes and their needs that the others may lack. If I was to give you advice I would have been pushing you towards America and then I would have been afraid that you would have not chosen her for that reason. I know you detest when you father attempts to force decisions on you so I did not want to do that.

Another reason I have tried not to be too vocal throughout this process is because I absolutely to my core detest the Selection."

At this Maxon was shocked. "But mother, you always speak of your time in the selection with such fond memories."

"It is true that there were some good times and that there are a few of the women that I stay in contact with but overall it was a horrible ordeal but I did not want your duty to be burden with knowing how I felt about the process. I had truly been infatuated with your father and it was so difficult to watch him with others. He wasn't as courteous as you are and I do thank you for heeding my words about being patient and respectful of the participants' feelings.

In addition, I did want the crown. I came here with a plan Maxon. I wanted to change this country. I wanted to see the caste system gone, hunger eliminated, medical treatment and education for all: basically I want what Lady America wants. Unlike her though, and I will note that I was older than her and had a father who loved logic and rarely showed any emotion, I realized that I would have to win in order to make changes and that change would come slow.

After my marriage it did not take me long to realize that I would never be an equal in my marriage. I was to smile and nod and look good on your father's arm. It took me a long while to become comfortable in my role as Princess and then again as Queen. I also had to deal with the shock of learning what your father was really like. How violent and vindictive he could be. It took me a long time to figure out how I could make changes. I had to be slow, not interfere with the running of the country, I couldn't make sweeping changes but I could create and implement programs that would help the daily lives of the people.

I really wasn't satisfied with that, but I understood that on my own, that was all I could ever achieve. I therefore knew that in order for real change to occur I would have to have a son and teach him compassion, empathy, and an understanding of his people. My plan had been and now it is my hope that, you, my son, will eventually make the necessary changes to end the suffering of Illea's people, grant freedom back to the people and make Illea great."

Maxon simply starred at this shrewd version of his mother standing before him. He had seen her face set with the hard lines of determination before, but never like this. She appeared unbreakable, yet her eyes still held a vulnerability that Maxon recognized. The feelings of disbelief and astonishment at his mother's confessions were slowly giving way to anger. The part of his life he had clung to, had trusted as real had turned out to be as illusory as the rest of his life. He felt the waves of panic begin to drift in from the periphery of his consciousness threatening to consume him.

Queen Amberly continued, "What I now realize is that I have kept information from you that may be crucial to yours and your future wife's survival and ultimate ability to ascend the thrown.

First of all you need to know that I have become a great actress. I detest your father and his ways. I stay for three reasons: one, for you; two, I know that between the two of us we can bring peace and prosperity to the people; three, a Queen does not have the freedom to divorce the King. The only way I will ever be able to leave your father is in a coffin."

A shudder went through Maxon and he tried to speak but his mother motioned that she had more to say.

"I also should have ensured that you had read Gregory Illea's diaries and that you and I discussed what is in them." Queen Amberly then pulled open the drawer on the bottom left hand side of her desk and pulled out three old books. Maxon recognized one of them as being the diary that he had given to America.

"America, told me some of the information contained in the one she read. She said it was horrible."

"It is Maxon. Your father does not think so. He sees it as a plan and believes Gregory Illea to have been a genius. Perhaps he was, but he was also cruel, untrustworthy, manipulative, ambitious, and lacking any level of compassion or caring for other human beings. The caste system was in part simply a way for him to organize the people of this country into categories. The eights for example where the sick, the elderly, his enemies and the weakest of our countries people and they were expected to die out. In Gregory Illea's view they were a drain on society and therefore should not be supported. I think if he could have sent them all to an island and forgot about them he would have.

The remaining reasons for why certain people were placed in certain castes are equally disturbing at times. I suppose you can guess that many of the generational twos are descendents from ancestors that had supported and were the friends of Gregory Illea. Their appointments into that caste did not necessarily reflect skill, leadership, or ability; they reflected loyalty to Gregory Illea and money.

The diaries are sickening Maxon. It must have been very difficult for America to read and I also wonder how much she understood of what Gregory was saying. I suggest that you read these as soon as possible starting with the one America read and talk to her. Have an open discussion with her and for God sakes make sure she understands that although you are a blood descendant of Gregory Illea, you are nothing like him."

Maxon again tried to speak, but his mother again stopped him.

"I know that you have a lot to say, and will have many questions, and perhaps feel anger, but please allow me to finish. I have so much to tell you and I am afraid that we will get side tracked in discussion before I have the opportunity to tell you everything."

Maxon nodded his agreement but rose to get a drink of water from the pitcher on his mother's credenza.

"Your father sees those diaries as the basis of your duty. I suppose he sees it as your legacy and your future. I see it as a road map of what you need to change."

Queen Amerberly took a deep breath and continued.

"I have told you that I want change and that I have been working toward that. I have involved you in projects, learning about your people and the results of the caste system, and I do know that these projects have helped people but they are band-aids, not actual change. For actual systemic change to occur legislative and policy changes must be made. I will never be able to make these changes; I do not have a voice in legislative or policy matters, and I discovered early on in my marriage that my opinions and thoughts are not welcomed. Since then I have learned how far I can push an issue and stop before seeing your father's anger.

At this Maxon sat up straighter and looked at his mother in shock, "Has he ever hit you mother?"

"Maxon, I have already told you, I am not going to discuss my marriage with you. What goes on..."

Maxon cut his mother off in mid-sentence as he blurted out, "He has hit me. Has he hit you?"

The breath whooshed out of Maxon at his mother's next words, "Only with his open hand. He has never caned me like he has you."

Maxon's mother couldn't look at her son as she said these words. She looked down feeling the terrible guilt she had been living with for almost 10 years. Tears filled her eyes and her stomach clenched as she thought of that first night. She explained to Maxon that his pain that first night had been her punishment for showing pictures to him of the plight of the lower castes and suggesting that as king he would have the power to make a difference. Queen Amberly had not realized that Clarkson had returned to the family quarters and was listening to the conversation she was having with their son. His wrath was swift and devastating. Any feelings of love for Clarkson she had felt had died that night, and been replaced with a calculated coldness and an amazing ability to act.

Maxon had so many emotions swirling around that he felt completely overwhelmed. He was only capable of half listening as his mother continued to explain that there was nothing she could have done to stop him. She could not take Maxon away as Clarkson would have simply found them and dragged them back most likely having Amberly put to death in the process. She couldn't charge him with abuse or seek justice because he truly was above the law. She felt the only option open to her was to work towards future change and provide Maxon with as much love and protection as she possibly could.

"Maxon, I know I have given you a lot to process but we don't have much time and I have information which may be imperative to Lady America's safety."

At this, Maxon's head cleared and his mother had his full attention. The stress Amberly was feeling was evident as she picked up her glass of water to take a sip; her hand shook. She let out a sigh and looked at her son with trepidation.

"Next, I must speak to you about my miscarriages. There is no easy way to say this so I will simply say that after my third miscarriage I discovered that your father, with the assistance of Dr. Crowley, had secretly administered a drug that had caused my miscarriages. Each of the miscarriages had occurred after an ultrasound had confirmed the gender of the baby. All three times the babies had been girls.

Maxon took in his mother's anguished face, as he tried to process the vile truth she was telling him, all he could think is, "he murdered my sisters."

Queen Amberly continued, "After my third miscarriage, I was so depressed I had ceased to function; refusing to get out of bed. Adele had arrived with her friend Jane Fairchild, who is actually a medical doctor. Adele had become suspicious of your father years before and stopped trusting him, even before I had. When Jane and Adele had shown up after my third miscarriage, they were careful not to use Jane's title of doctor, and Jane down played her intelligence, sometimes to a disturbing degree." Amberly let out a small laugh, "Your father of course liked her subservient, passive act and never saw through it."

"Jane took blood samples and found drugs in my system that caused my miscarriage. I was devastated. At first I wouldn't believe that Clarkson would do this. He had never said we wanted a large family, but he knew it was what I wanted. He had never contradicted me. I thought that the drugs must have been administered by rebels who had infiltrated the palace. Consciously, I could not accept that your father had been behind it but subconsciously I believed it. Eventually I just knew and accepted that he was responsible."

Maxon had paled and now looked like he was going to be physically ill. He got up and started to pace.

"So do you think father is behind the poisoning of America?"

"It is a possibility. Immediately after you told me, I took her pill containers and sent them to Doctor Fairchild. I hope to have the results back tomorrow. However, based on the information you and Doctor Di Angelo have gathered it sounds as if it is not your father; or perhaps he has changed his method. Which reminds me, do not let Dr. Crowley anywhere near America. He was my doctor during each of the miscarriages yet he apparently never found the medications in my blood work. I don't believe that. I do believe that he was in on it and perhaps was the one who altered the vitamin tablets the drugs were laced with. He certainly was the one who provided them to me."

Maxon was in shock. He had so many questions. On the one hand he felt like his whole life had just fallen out from under him, but on the other hand he felt like finally his life made sense. He really couldn't get his head around the questions. It was as if his mind kept defaulting to one main thought: barely above a whisper, he said, "I proposed to America and she said yes."

His mother flew out of her chair with excitement and practically danced over to her son to give him a hug, while gleefully singing "What wonderful news!" She stopped herself though when she noticed the look on his face.

"Is it, mother? Is it really?!" Maxon felt so many emotions at this moment but apparently his inner-self had settled on anger and fear. Fear for America and anger because he could not protect her. Anger because he could not have a normal life. Anger because no matter what, whomever he ended up with would be thrown into this madness that was his life. He couldn't do this to America. He felt sick and he wanted to scream, rant, rave, and just generally yell at the fates that had put him here. Instead he sat.

"How can I do this to her?" Maxon asked his mother with profound despair.

"How can you do what to her Maxon? You are not going to do anything to her. You are going to tell her the truth. We are going to tell her the truth. I will be by your side if you wish. I am sure you will both have questions that only I can answer. She will make an informed choice Maxon. Maybe I am wrong, but I think informed and with guidance, America will not leave, she will stand up to the challenge, and she will be brilliant!"

Maxon believed his mother's words about America being brilliant. He had seen it; had seen her strength. Hope started to grow in him, but also guilt as part of him believed that he shouldn't be giving her the choice but should be sending her home to protect her. He said this to his mother and she replied, "Maxon, a woman like America will not want you to make this type of a decision for her. This is an opportunity for her to get involved, to make changes that she is passionate about, to educate you (and me) on what is happening in the real world, and to help this country. I believe that she truly wants to be with you. So basically Maxon, for you to make this decision for her would just be wrong. If you want her, then give her the opportunity to make the choice because I do believe that she is a woman who can stand by your side, support you and be your equal."

Maxon mulled this over for a few minutes, silently thinking about all that his mother had said. He did have questions, he had a lot of questions, but as past memories started to mingle with the information she had just given him, for the most part much of it made sense. He finally put his head back, let out a sigh, and asked his mother to be with him when he told America all of this.

Maxon started to rise from his chair, clearly getting ready to leave. His mother was surprised and asked, "Don't you have questions?"

"Yes mother, I am sure that I have many, but at the moment I just need to process all that you have told me. In the meantime, I am going to go meet with the Investigators to see what they have found out with the interviews they have conducted."

"Before you go Maxon, I am just curious. How did you convince your father to let you leave the meetings today?"

Maxon looked away from his mother while a disgusted look crossed his face at the memory of the morning's advisor's meeting. "Well mother, I really did not have to convince father of anything. I simply made the suggestion that now that much of the rioting and disruptive behaviour that occurred this weekend seemed to be over, we ought to consider sending in emergency aid to the affected areas to assist with clean up. I believe that it would show good faith on the part of the government. Of course, father would have none of that and told me in no uncertain terms that I was too soft and that I had better toughen up if I am to become King. He then dismissed me but not before announcing in front of all the advisors and staff present that he has had just about enough of the Selection and that I had better make my mind up soon, or he will make it up for me.

Before I could speak again, father began discussing strategies relating to the war in New Asia, so I simply left. I was thankful to be out of there but it was highly embarrassing."

"Oh Maxon, I am so sorry. Please trust me; things will work out. You are going to be a wonderful King!"

Maxon just nodded at his mother, giving her a weak smile. "Thank you, mother". He then stood up straight and exited the office without another word. The weight he felt pressing on him was huge, he just hoped that his mother was right and that everything would work out. To be honest, he couldn't see how it ever would.

* * *

Thank you for reading and for all of the lovely reviews. Remember that if you would like to ask me something and have a reply, that you must log in with an account. I cannot reply to guest reviews.

Cheers,

L.M


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Elite

As Maxon arrived at the room being used by the investigators as an office he wondered what he would do if it turned out it was his father behind the poisoning. He knew his father was capable of it. Maxon feared his time to find out who was truly behind the poisoning was running out because as soon as his father found out about it, guilty or not, he believed that his father would do everything he could to thwart the investigation and send America home.

Maxon walked into the office without knocking and was surprised to see one of the maids sitting at a table with her back facing the door. She was in tears as two of the investigators glared at her. The maid was barely coherent but seemed to be saying repeatedly that she was very sorry and didn't want to do it, but felt she had no choice; that she was scared. The maid began to sob uncontrollably and any further words were unintelligible.

One of the guards noticed the Prince standing by the door and moved towards him. He grabbed a few papers from a nearby desk and motioned for Maxon to follow him out of the office. The two men walked across the hall to an empty room and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Maxon demanded.

"We believe that she is the one who administered the poison to Lady America. She says that she was threatened by Lady Celeste and forced into lacing drinks served to Lady America on five different occasions. She says she mixed water in with Lady America's beverages from the flower arrangements on display outside the dining room. She says that she only mixed enough to make Lady America sick, but that Lady Celeste had come to her yesterday and said she wanted Lady America gone."

Maxon was quiet, walked towards the window and looked out over the garden. He was absolutely in a rage but he had learned to control himself and think before speaking when he was in such a state.

As Maxon stood in front of the window staring at the place America took the most amount of pleasure from at the palace, he thought how odd that something so beautiful could cause so much pain. Of course, he also thought, the same could be said about Celeste. The rage began to grow again.

He turned slowly towards the investigator. Speaking slowly and measured, he asked, "How did you find out about the maid? Did she come forward on her own?"

"Yes, your Majesty, she did," replied the guard.

The investigator went on to explain that they had interviewed the Head Gardener after receiving the names of the additional plants the doctor had isolated as the source of the remaining poisons. The Gardener had confirmed that each of the plants did in fact grow in the garden and were now in bloom.

The guard then walked over to a table and spread the papers out he had been holding. The Prince moved to his side.

"The Head Gardener is very organized. These are the locations, outlines and instructions for each of the flower arrangements placed throughout the place for the past three weeks. The Gardener, along with the Design staff, draft these plans up and then floral staff, over seen by the Head Gardener, create the designs. It has been determined that in the past week, arrangements in the second floor waiting room and the foyer leading to the main dining room, have used cuttings from all three plants."

After speaking to the garden staff, we decided to immediately and simultaneously conduct interviews with the staff assigned to the dining room area and the second floor. As expected, once the interviews began, rumors started to circulate. It appears that staff had already known that Lady America had taken ill, fainted and was in hospital. They however do not appear to know the cause; although there is of course much speculation.

I was a member of the team conducting interviews of the staff who had access to the Dining Room, flower arrangement, and Lady America's food. We had been conducting our seventh interview when the guard on the door interrupted to say that a maid wanted to talk to us and was saying that she was the one we were looking for. That of course is who is being interrogated now."

* * *

Thank you for reading,

L.M.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mary Mercer the Maid POV

Mary Mercer was sixteen years old and had been born and raised at the Palace. This was her home. She knew of nothing else in the world. Her parents had been so proud when five months ago she had been assigned to work in and around the main dining room. It was quite an honor and she had been determined to do her parents proud and be the best maid she could be. She didn't complain when she was given the worst chores possible. She shined, wiped, mopped, and polished with meticulous precisions, and not once had she ever lost points or been reprimanded. She was good at her job and she enjoyed it.

However, her enjoyment of her job ended a month ago - the day she personally met Lady Celeste Newsome and discover that the not so good Lady appeared to be horribly insane and terribly scary.

Mary had already heard about Lady Celeste's reputation for being violent from her best friend Ruby, who heard it from her cousin Jesse, who worked in the hospital wing. She had said that Lady Celeste's maid's attended the hospital regularly for ice for injuries they had received when Lady Celeste hit them. What Lady Celeste did to Mary though was something she couldn't have imagined - not in a million years.

On the ill-fated day, Mary had been going about her regular routine, when she had come across Lady Celeste with her ear up against the door to the library. Mary turned around to go another way, but unfortunately not before being seen. Mary heard the sounds of Lady Celeste's high heels clicking after her. Mary had already grown scared before she heard the acidic tone behind her, "You there, stop!"

Mary did as she was commanded and stopped.

Lady Celeste came up behind her and hissed, "Turn around _now_ and face me."

Mary was a foot shorter than the Lady which only added to her intimidation.

"Were you spying on me you little wretch?!"

Mary was shocked by this accusation, "No ma'am."

"Ma'am...Ma'am..." Lady Celeste shrieked. "Have you not been instructed on how to address me properly or is there simply something wrong with you? You will address me as Lady Celeste and only when you are spoken to. Is that clear?"

Mary had lowered her eyes, "Yes, Lady Celeste. I am very sorry."

"No. You are not even remotely close to being sorry yet. I do not take being spied on lightly. Do you like working in the Palace?... Well, do you?" Celeste demanded.

"Yes, Lady Celeste."

"Then you should be aware that I am a very important person and with just one word from me, you will be gone. I will see that you and your family are removed from the Palace and dropped to eights! Do you understand me? You want me as a friend, not an enemy!" With that Celeste turned and stormed away in the direction she had come.

Mary was left trembling. She didn't know what to do, but she suspected keeping out of Lady Celeste's way was the best option. She prayed that the Prince would eliminate her soon. She had always thought the Prince was a kind man with a good heart...at least that is how people spoke of him, but if that was the case, she did not understand why a person like Lady Celeste was still a member of the Elite. How could he ever consider marrying her?

Fear welled up in Mary as she realized that with Lady Celeste as Queen, the Palace would change drastically. Mary began to cry.

Two weeks had gone by with no interaction between Mary and Lady Celeste. Mary was relieved but still prayed that Lady Celeste would be sent home soon, but that wasn't to be.

Celeste came around the corner and eyed Mary in much the same way a snake eyes its prey before eating it. "I have been looking for you." Celeste said with an evil grin. She then proceeded to pour juice down the front of her own dress and scream at the same time. She then said to Mary in a vicious yet gleeful hiss, "Run".

Mary now knew that running may not have been the smartest thing she had ever done, but at the time it seemed like the only option. She later found out that Lady Celeste had convincingly told the story that a maid had come out of nowhere, thrown a glass of juice at her, called her an unspeakable name and run off. She had said that it all happened so fast that she hadn't been able to get a good look at the maid's face but she was sure that if she heard the voice again she would recognize it.

It was later that same day that Celeste found Mary again and informed her that if Mary would do a "small" favour for her, that Celeste would not out Mary as the person who had thrown juice at her. Mary was numb. She tried to protest that she hadn't thrown the juice, but Celeste only laughed and said, "But dear, who would believe you?"

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Earlier I had said that this story would end at about Chapter 25. I am now writing chapter 25 and there is still a few more chapters to go to finish this off.

* * *

Chapter 20 – Maxon speaks to Mary Mercer

Once Prince Maxon had finish speaking to the investigator, and had calmed down considerably, he returned to the Office where Mary Mercer was being held. He could tell she was terrified.

"Hello, Mary." Maxon tried to talk as gently and as calmly as he could, so as not to upset her further. He needed her calm in order to understand her story. "I know you have already spoken to the investigators about what has happened, but I would like to hear it from you, if you don't mind."

Maxon gave a small smile to Mary, attempting to put her at ease, but instead she seemed to turn an odd colour of grey and looked as if she was going to pass out. Maxon, asked the investigator whom he had spoken with to arrange for water to be brought in. He assured Mary that coming forward at this point was the smartest thing she could have done and that she should continue on the path of honesty.

Maxon was relieved when Mary seemed to rally somewhat and nodded slightly.

"Let's start with something that maybe a little easier to talk about. Why did you come forward? That must have been very difficult for you. It was brave thing to do and the right thing." Maxon had learned from his training and observation of interrogation techniques that making the person believe you were on their side; someone they could trust; that they would often tell you more than if you "grilled" them for hours.

Mary started, "I had heard that Lady America had taken ill last night and is now in the hospital wing. I have been terrified all morning. Then the guards arrived just before lunch and started to pull people off duty to question them.

I kept to myself but I couldn't help but over hear the rumors that were going around. Some even had said that Lady America had died," at this Mary's eyes filled with tears again and she let out a sob. Maxon filled a glass of water from the jug that had been served and handed it to Mary. Mary blushed at this gesture.

"I know this must be difficult, but please continue when you are ready." Maxon prompted.

"After about the forth interview, most of the people had settled on the belief that Lady America was in the hospital because an attempt had been made on her life. Which then made everyone nervous because, obviously the investigators believed that the attempted murderer was working in the dining room and that meant that the murderer could be anyone of them. People started to accuse each other. It was wrong and I couldn't let it happen anymore. We are all like family.

By about the seventh interview, I could barely function. I knew what I had done was wrong and that maybe I should have come forward as soon as Lady Celeste had come to me with the request. But, who would have believed me over Lady Celeste. I never wanted to harm Lady America, let alone murder her. Lady America is amazing. She is so strong and beautiful and she is only a year older than me, which is so hard to believe."

Mary caught herself and realized that she was rambling. The truth was however, that she had been in awe of Lady America for months. She was like a real live hero, ever since she had stood up for her maids and made them come to the Royal safe room with her during a rebel attack. Mary had tried to learn everything she could about her and sometimes would watch her when no one was looking. Mary buried her face in her hands in shame and began to weep.

"Mary, if you like Lady America so much, why did you put the water from the flowers into her beverages?" Maxon asked.

"Because Lady Celeste threatened me and my family if I did not," Mary repied.

"Did Celeste ask you specifically to use water from the flower displays?"

"Yes. She said it would only make Lady America sick, not kill her. I do know that there are lots of plants that either part or the whole plant is poisonous. I don't know enough about plants to be able to pick out the poisonous and non-poisonous, so I would just take a small amount of the water and put it in whatever Lady America was drinking to keep Lady Celeste from harming my family. I did this five times, but never two days in a row." Mary didn't know if it made any difference to her fate whether she intended to kill Lady America or not, but it made a difference to Mary.

"Tell me why you think Lady Celeste singled you out to do this for her," Maxon asked.

Mary hadn't told the Investigators about the first day she had met Celeste. She hadn't told anyone, it scared her so much. She supposed now it didn't matter, as her punishment was likely to be far worse than being cast out and reassigned an eight. Mary took a deep breath and began to tell the Prince about the day she saw Lady Celeste with her ear up against the Library door and the threats she had made against Mary and Mary's family if Mary told anyone. She then went on to describe the surreal scene of Lady Celeste throwing juice on herself and screaming as if someone else had done it.

"Your Majesty, I know this sounds crazy. It was crazy, but I swear to you that she found me, told me she had been looking for me and then proceeded to throw juice on herself. But you see sir that is what she later used to force me to put the poison water in Lady America's cup. She told me that you had been ready to line up all of the maids who were in the area and have her listen to each of their voices until she pointed out the one who had thrown juice on her. She said that she had to convince you not to do anything at that time, but that she would have you follow through with your suggestion if I did not do as she said. She said if I didn't do it that she would tell you it was me that threw juice and said those horrible words to her," Mary blushed at this as she would never say the disgusting, evil words, that Celeste had accused her of.

Maxon sighed and was quiet for a moment. He remembered that day. He had been so angry that a servant had acted in such a wicked manner. He had argued with Celeste that she ought not to give up on this because the vile creature should not be able to roam the Palace and had to be apprehended immediately as a safety precaution. His main concern had been that this maid who threw the juice could have been working for the rebels, but now to find out, it was only Celeste working for herself and once again proving that she would go to any lengths to gain the crown.

There was no doubt in Maxon's mind that the maid was telling the truth.

Now he had to keep her safe from Celeste until he could get Celeste out of the Palace. He suspected that his father would never allow Celeste to be punished for what she had done. It was more likely that her "punishment" would be to simply be sent home. The women was obviously evil, he really had not realized how evil until now. All of America's warnings came back to him. He had known that Celeste was not an angel but he really had thought America was being over dramatic. He obviously owed her an apology.

Maxon turned his attention back to the maid, "Thank you so much for your honesty. It is going to take a while to sort this out. Have you spoken to anyone about this other than the investigators and me?"

"No your Majesty. I have told no one."

"That is good." Maxon nodded and contemplated his next move. "What I am about to tell you I need for you to keep to yourself for now. This is not going to be easy for you; I know how rumors are around here.

I want to make sure you are safe, and the best way to do that is to reassign you so that you will not be near Lady Celeste. For reasons that I cannot divulge, I am unable to send Lady Celeste home at this time despite what she has done. You will therefore be assigned to the Laundry. This is a temporary measure, I assure you."

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sure that she would be executed and her family ousted from the Palace in disgrace. "You believe me?" Mary asked, looking up at Maxon with hope and disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes, Mary. I believe you, but it is very important that you remain quiet. Is that clear? If I find that you have betrayed my trust, there will be consequences for that. Not even your family can know at this time."

Mary nodded and said, "Yes your Majesty, I understand and I vow to keep your secret."

* * *

Thank you for reading my story.

Cheers,

L.M.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With Mary reassigned and the Investigators planning to question Celeste, Maxon made his way back to the hospital wing to check on America. He was surprised to see her sitting at a table, playing cards with her maids. As Maxon walked in, the youngest one jumped up knocking half the deck on the floor. She then couldn't seem to decide if she should pick them up, courtesy, or hide in a corner from embarrassment. America just laughed and punched the young maid in the arm, causing the girl to look at her. America made a funny face and the girl giggled.

"You are looking much better," Maxon said. "Your recovery is remarkable!"

"As much as I would like to agree that I am amazing, the truth is that the poison has moved through my system, so I am feeling much better. The doctor says that my stomach may be sore for a while, my appetite down, and I might feel tired as I recover, but for the most part, the worst is over," America smiled up at Maxon, relief evident on her face.

"Did you speak to your mother?" America asked.

"Yes, it was quite an interesting conversation. I told her about the question I asked you and your answer. She is absolutely thrilled."

"Really?!" America hadn't realized how nervous she had been to find out the Queen's reaction. She hadn't expected the Queen to be happy.

"Yes! She is beyond happy. When you are feeling up to it we will go meet with her privately. I know that there are some personal matters she would like to share with you." Maxon didn't want to go into any detail about the conversation.

"At the moment, however, there are more important matters to tend to." Maxon said with a smile. "I understand that you will be moving back to your own room today." America returned his smile and looked much more relaxed just at the thought.

"Yes. The doctor says that I am out of danger and therefore don't have to remain in the hospital wing anymore. I do still feel lightheaded at times, and he says that it will be a few days until my appitite comes back and even then that I should take it slow for a while – no cream sauces or decedent deserts." America gave a little pout and then a small laugh, all the while watching Maxon's face. She noted that he had gone tense, almost angry as she had spoken.

"Maxon, you will find out who is behind this, I know and in the mean time I will follow the rules and only eat what Mary brings. Besides, my father always says for every grey cloud there is a silver lining."

"Yeah, really...and what would the silver lining be in this situation," Maxon asked darkly.

"Well, I thought it was obvious! I'm going to follow the rules, silly."

Maxon couldn't help but laugh at that and shake his head. He couldn't believe how strong she was. She never seemed to react to a situation the way he expected.

"When you do find out anything, you will tell me, right?" American wasn't sure Maxon would tell her.

"America, you simply have to trust that I have matters in hand. You should concentrate on getting better and nothing else. Worry will only make your stomach problems worse...and before you ask, yes the doctor and your maids have told me everything. I know that your stomach problems appear to have started weeks ago and were originally due to stress. The doctor says that if you do not learn to relax that you could end up with on-going gastrointestinal illness. Please, just let me look after this for you and you look after you."

"Maxon, you must know that my wanting to know what is happening in the investigation is not an indication that I don't trust your handling of it. It's just that it will ease my mind to know what is happening. That is just who I am Maxon. I am never going to be someone you can pat on the head, tell me to trust you, tell me nothing when it clearing involves me, and then walk off. You need to understand that."

Maxon let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair and peered past America for a moment and then looked her directly in the eye. "Fine", he said "The investigators have been interviewing staff related to the gardens, flower arrangements, dining room area, and second floor. It is a time consuming process and we have determined nothing at this time." He knew it was a lie, but he felt no shame or remorse. Maxon believed with all of his heart that we was lying to protect her; give her comfort and that she would just need to accept that that was who he was!

Maxon, kissed America goodbye. He had to get back to the main Palace, as soon as possible as he wanted to be present during the interrogation of Celeste. He also knew that his father would soon be out of his meetings and that keeping this drama from him was not going to be possible. He would need to inform his father and deal with the fallout.

As Maxon rounded the corner to the investigators office he could hear Lady Celeste's shrill, indignant voice echoing down the hall. He walked into the room, trying to control himself and contain his rage. It was a feat that become more difficult as he met Celeste's piercing glare, anger, and over indulged tantrum. She flew out of the chair towards him. The guard nearest to Maxon stepped between them, taking on a defensive posture. Celeste let out a snigger as her lip curled into a cruel sneer _as if_ to say, "are you so afraid of little old me that you need that big, bad, guard to protect you".

Instead, she demanded, "You can't seriously believe that I am behind this ridiculous scheme?! A maid says that I am behind an assault...an attempted murder...and on her word you have me brought in here! This is brutally cruel and beyond contemptuous! I know you may be angry at what you might think you saw yesterday but to frame me for ..." Celeste's voice broke as tears started to form in her eyes. It was if in that moment all the fight and anger had left her, and all that was left was a hurt, vulnerable creature. "I would never do anything like that," Celeste whispered. She brought her right hand up as if she was trying to reach Maxon, who still stood about 10 feet away and the guard remained staunchly between them. "Your father came to me. How does one say no to the King? I did not want to go with him, but he insisted. He is the King. I am so sorry." Tears were now flowing freely down Celeste's face and she looked pained.

"Celeste, we are not here to talk about my father or yesterday. We are here to talk about the very real poisoning of Lady America and the serious accusations made against you in that regard. I have spoken to the staff member myself and I have found her credible. She has no reason to lie, but you do. You want Lady America removed from the competition; illness or death would facilitate your wish. In fact, I understand that yesterday morning in the Women's Room you threatened Lady America. I believe that your words were, "You need to go and I am going to see to it that you do!" I also understand that you insulted her, called her names, threw things at her and accused her of ruining your career."

Celeste's tears had stopped as suddenly as they had begun. "You have no right to speak to me like that. I have been good to you and you have treated me like a second rate show dog. I deserve better! Your father agrees with me. He can't understand why you keep her around and neither do I...But I did not try to have her poisoned. The maid is lying. You cannot take her word over mine!"

Maxon's face remained impassive as he studied the woman in front of him. He realized that he had failed to see her for the manipulative, vile creature that she was. He had no doubt that she would do anything it took to get her own way. He had no doubt that she was capable of poisoning America and he had no doubt that he should have sent her home a long time ago.

Maxon did not reply to her accusations but instead said, "Lady Celeste, you will be escorted to you room and you are to remain there until further instruction. Your meals shall be delivered to you in your room."

"Well, we will see what your father says about that!" Celeste said huffily as she stomped her foot and attempted to leave.

"I don't know if my father will be of much assistance to you as you have in effect just accused him in front of witnesses of sexual misconduct. You will be lucky if he doesn't have you put to death for that alone, never mind your attempt to harm another of the Elite which is also punishable by death."

Lady Celeste's face froze in horror as she realized her misstep. She once again transformed herself and her emotions as she began to beg those present to be reasonable.

Maxon had had enough. He turned and walked out without another word.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Thank you, Lucy. Really I am doing much better. You don't need to fuss over me so much." America was back in her room and relieved. It amazed her at how much this place had come to feel like home. She had moved so many times during her life, usually for economic reasons, that she never became too attached to places or things.

"I am sorry Lady America. I was just so worried...we all were." Lucy leaned over to fluff America's pillow for the 100th time. America caught her hand and gave Lucy what she hoped was an "evil eye". Lucy blushed as America let go of her hand and shooed her away.

"Okay, I have an assignment for you," America said with mystery in her voice. "Lucy, I need for you to go and gather up any magazines, photos, and information you can on wedding dresses."

All three maids, snapped around in shock, their mouths hanging open.

It was now America's turn to blush. Although Maxon had asked her to marry him and she had said yes, it couldn't be announced yet. "I mean, I should be ready, right. Just in case. Why not dream a little? Don't you think?" All three maids smiled at her and Lucy jumped up and down a few times, while laughing and clapping her hands.

"I will go right now and find everything I can. This is so exciting!" Lucy ran out the door, almost knocking into the guard posted outside the bedroom.

America couldn't help but laugh at Lucy's excitement. If she were to be honest, Lucy's excitement was rather catchy and America couldn't help but feel excited to, although she really hadn't had time to absorb the fact that she was now engaged to the Prince of Illea...she was going to be the Princess. The excitement turned to nervousness now and America's doubt started to engulf her again.

Anne, who was the only maid left in the room as Mary had gone to the kitchen to fetch America some food, seemed to sense America's distress and said, "Don't fret. It is good that you are now thinking about it and moving forward with planning your future."

America, thinking that Anne knew something said with hesitation and wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

Anne laughed at America's reaction almost as much as she had Lucy's. "America. I mean that the Selection must come to an end sooner or later, and there are only four girls left, and you know that the Prince has specifically requested that you remain. So I think being prepared and starting to plan for your possible impending wedding rather than continuing to hide from it, is a good plan."

"I haven't been hiding from it," America said with resentment.

Anne checked herself as she did not want to overstep her bounds. "Of course not Lady America, I just mean that the future is going to happen no matter what you do. You can either prepare for it or you can refuse to participate, in which case decisions will be made on your behalf and you will no doubt feel out of control and ill informed. I personally think that if you are in the position to take control, why not do it?

America wasn't sure if Anne was still talking about wedding dress choices are if she had moved onto some cryptic bigger picture. A surge of irritation welled up in America. Anne didn't know what she had been dealing with. She didn't know how difficult it was to decide to hand over one's life to the Country of Illea to become a royal. She didn't know the secrets America did. Anne didn't know anything. America tried to think good thoughts to stave off the sting of tears she felt. She didn't want to think about that right now.

Thankfully Mary chose that time to arrive with the food tray. America didn't feel very hungry but she made a fuss over its arrival just to stop Anne from talking. Just as she was placing the bed tray across America's lap, Lucy came running in. Although she was holding several magazines, it was apparent that their delivery was not her main concern at the moment.

"Lucy, what in heaven's name are you in a tizzy about now?" Anne chastised her.

Lucy looked around the room for a moment and then said, "There is news. Everyone is talking about it so I thought I should hurry back to inform you."

"What news?" America asked.

"Celeste has been confined to her room. She was escorted there about an hour ago by the guards who have been investigating the poisoning... But that is not all," Lucy's eyes began to tear up. She took a deep breath and continued, "Officer Leger has been taken into custody as well. No one seems to know why but they are speculating that he also had something to do with the poisoning."

Lucy continued to speak but America heard no more. She felt like the ground had just dropped out from under her. She began to nod her head back and forth, as if the movement would stop the words and make them not true. America didn't believe, couldn't believe that her Aspen would do this. But then an inner voice said, "But he is not your Aspen anymore."

* * *

An evil ending I know. What will happen? Was Aspen in on it? Was more said by Celeste after the Prince left the office? And more likely, is America going to freak out and ruin everything..lol...you will just have to tune in tomorrow to find out. 'Cause I know and I'm not telling...until tomorrow :)

Thank you for reading. Your reviews make my day!

Cheers,

L.M.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So the truth is a am going to make you wait one more chapter to find out what happens between Maxon and America. But this is an important chapter. I hope you like it, even though you are going to write me hate mail (wink - wink - Maggiebswim). Love the reviews and the suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Father, I need to speak to you."

King Clarkson slowly turned and looked at his son coolly. "Do you wish to speak to me about the unfortunate condition Lady America is currently in? It is rather sad to think if she had simply left when she should have that this would not have happened."

His father's words chilled Maxon to the bone and he wondered if somehow his father was involved but if he was, he was sure that Celeste would have said something. She was many things but selfless was not one of them. She would never put herself on the line for anyone, even the King.

"We have determined that there were five separate times in which poisonous liquid was added to beverages drank by Lady America. We have determined that Lady Celeste was behind the poisonings."

"Really," Clarkson said with a sneer. "and was this determined before or after yesterday afternoon."

"We weren't aware of the poisoning yesterday afternoon. This was determined earlier _this_ afternoon. I have had Lady Celeste confined to her room."

"Let her go." King Clarkson said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"No father, I cannot do that," Maxon said calmly. "She has attacked a member of the Elite, threatened and hurt members of staff, and ...made allegations against you in front of four Palace guards."

King Clarkson was silent for a moment and then inquired, "What allegations?"

"The whole interview was transcribed so I can get you the exact quote but effectively she accused you of sexual misconduct and using your influence and position to force her into a situation that she did not truly consent to."

Clarkson continued to stare impassively at his son, obviously deciding his next course of action. He eventually spat out, "I want the transcript destroyed. I want to speak to each of the guards who were there _immediately!_ And I want that _bitch_ out of the Palace!"

"That's it father?! You are just sending her home? No punishment? What about America?"

"Let's be clear. I don't give a damn what happens to America Singer. I do not want her in my family! And no there will be no punishment for Celeste – not now anyway. She is too famous; too high profile."

"So Father, basically because she has influential friends in high places, she walks, even after all she has done."

"Yes Maxon. That is called politics. Perhaps you should learn a little something about it someday. Besides, ultimately everything is your fault. You knew what she was like, what she was capable of. You could have released her from the Selection, but you kept her here, and we both know why...and it had nothing to do with her becoming your wife, so don't act so innocent. If you are going to keep a Python in a cage, you should expect to get bit. In this case it was your precious America that got hurt." The king shrugged his shoulders as if he did not care about the situation.

"Make arrangements for her to be sent home as soon as possible. Keep her in her room and away from others. I want to speak to those guards now. Go get them! ...Now!" King Clarkson turned to glare at his son.

Maxon was going to argue but then couldn't be bothered. He turned and left the room.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading,

L.M.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was late. Probably too late to be visiting America's room but after the day Maxon had had, he just needed to see her. He still couldn't believe she had said "yes" to marrying him. All day it was that fact that would pop into his mind and either give him strength or stress depending on his mood. Right now he needed the strength she could provide. He hadn't expected the investigation into her poisoning to wrap up so quickly, but it was done. Celeste would be leaving the Palace tomorrow. His father had seen to that.

As Maxon entered the hallway leading to America's room he met Dr. Di Angelio.

"Why are you here?" Maxon asked.

"Lady America is suffering from stomache pains and is somewhat distraught. I have given her a sedative."

"Has she been poisoned again?"

"I don't believe so; the discomfort appears to be from the stress she is under. I have taken a blood sample to analyse just to be sure."

As Maxon entered America's room he saw a pathetic, weakened version of the America he had come to know. She looked small and fragile with her maids gathered around her. Mary had her hand and was holding it, while Anne rubbed her back and Lucy was sitting looking like she was having a hard time keeping herself together.

No one noticed Maxon standing in the door way until he announced his presence. The maids all scooted to standing positions, bowed and scurried away. America looked at him as a fresh batch of tears slid down her face.

Pain ripped through Maxon's chest as he hurried over to take up sentry where Mary had left, he picked up America's hand, holding it in both of his.

"Please my darling, I promise you everything is going to be fine." The pain in Maxon's chest tightened as he in no way believed his words after the conversation he had had with his mother and finding America in this condition. There was no way, he thought, that she would ever stay with him after she knew the truth.

America spoke softly but harshly, while pulling her hand away from Maxon, "You lied. Straight to my face, you lied. Do you ever tell the truth? Are you capable of it? Is everything a big game to you?"

Maxon was stunned into silence. If it was possible for a heart to stop beating but life to continue, Maxon was sure he had experienced this at America's words. Confusion turned to anger as she turned away from him.

"I do not know what you are talking about. So I would suggest that if you are going to making large, sweeping accusations such as that, perhaps you could follow them up with some detail." There was venom in Maxon's voice as he slowly punctuated each word. After the day he had had, he did not have the time or mental capacity for America's games. He had thought they were passed this.

"You told me that the investigation hadn't turned up anything. That you didn't know anything, but you did! From the time you left my hospital room to the time it took me to be discharged and sent back here, you were seen meeting with Celeste in the investigators office and then you had her detained in her room. Not to mentioned that you had a dining room servant removed from her position this morning before coming to see me and word has it that she is the one who actually gave me the poison. And I understand that Aspen also had something to do with it, but no one seems to know what, but he is in the Palace prison."

Maxon again was stunned. He knew that the staff talked and that rumors travelled the palace but he had no idea that information travelled that quickly. Generally, staff was not open to discussing the daily gossip or happenings with him so he really had no way of knowing. But America, she was on a different standing with the staff, they were more open with her.

Maxon took a deep breath. He was angry, stunned, tired, and hurt that America would take such a stand with him. All he wanted to do was secure a life with her, but he always seemed to fail. He got up from the bed and moved a chair, placing it beside America. He half expected her to roll the other way now that she was facing him. She didn't. She looked so sad.

"You do realize that I was going to tell you everything. I just wanted to wait until I had all the facts. You became so upset this morning when my mother mentioned Lady Celeste, I didn't want to upset you further, especially by telling you something and then finding out that it was not true to begin with. This is what I mean about trust. You jumped to conclusions based on gossip or do you think because it was said by a scullery maid or chamber servant that it must be true."

Maxon let out a bit of a humourless laugh and said, "I guess I shouldn't feel too bad though. You have only known me six months and think me a liar. You have known Officer Leger for most of your life and you are willing to believe rumors and gossip that he conspired to poison you. Last night you said you had at one time been willing to marry him – this morning you were willing to marry me—yet you think so little of us."

Maxon started to get up

America stopped him, "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"But you know, don't you? I mean you believe what you want to believe. You hear a story and immediately condemn me a liar and get yourself all work up to the point of sickness. Is there really anything else to say. " Maxon started to walk towards the door.

America was embarrassed. She went from angry and hurt, to shame. "Please don't go. Please tell me what has happened. I should have waited to talk to you, but you shouldn't have lied to me about not knowing anything. You could have said that nothing had been confirmed -although you did know about the maid. I told you it would be worse for me not knowing."

Maxon sighed in frustration, "Last night I thought you were going to die. I thought I had lost you. This morning you had a relapse that scared my mother – you are not well. So I will make no apologies." Maxon could see that America was getting ready to protest - "Don't give me that face, you are not well!"

Maxon continued, "Did you think I was not going to look after this for you? Did you not trust me? Did you not think that when I could tell you everything that I would? Why would you listen to rumors and gossip when you could ask me the truth?"

"I did ask you this morning and you lied to me. You said that the investigators were interviewing staff. You said that it was a time consuming process and you knew nothing. But that wasn't true. I explained to you that I needed to know and that I wanted to be kept up to date on the investigation."

"America, this is ridiculous. Yes I did keep the information about the maid from you and perhaps I could have handled that better – but with your health the way it was, you still in the hospital, I was not going to risk upsetting you. I didn't have all of the information and neither do you despite your Palace network."

"Officer leger – did he have anything to do with it?" America asked.

"Do you think he did?" Maxon watched America's face closely for clues as to her true feelings relating to Officer Leger's culpability.

America spoke with a small voice and whispered, "No."

"Then why would you believe it?" asked Maxon.

"He was arrest at the same time as everyone else", America answered.

"No he was not." Maxon glared at her but didn't make a move.

America was confused, "But I heard..."

America had grown up isolated, much like Maxon. But unlike Maxon, her isolation did not include people surrounding her all day. Hers was real; part of it due to home schooling and working from an early age and part of it was due to her unwillingness to become close to people. She performed in front of others. Perhaps the way Maxon did. Gossip and Rumors were not a part of her daily life, being with people, socializing, and learning social dynamics was all part of her new world. Marlee had helped her navigate these things, but now she was gone. America realized that she had messed up again.

America closed her eyes. She was embarrassed and a little scared of Maxon's reaction. "I shouldn't have listened to the rumors. I should have waited and asked you." America was not simply repeating what she thought Maxon would want to hear, she realized it was true. Not only had she believed the rumors, but in her belief, she had reinforced the belief in her maids. She should have said to them, "Wait to hear what Maxon has to say. He will know what is happening." But she hadn't, she had started to cry at the so called news, right along side Lucy.

"Yes, you should have."

"When was Officer Leger arrested and why? Was it because of our conversation?"

"Officer Leger was in my office talking to me when you were found. I had placed my trust in him by assigning him to guard your room at night. He put your life in danger by not controlling himself when you came to him needing a friend. If my father had of found out, knowing that I had already talked to you about marriage, you would be dead America. That is not a scare tactic, it is the truth."

America thought about this, as a shudder of reality fell upon her, "What are you going to do with him, Maxon?"

"I have been a little busy today America and I have not given it much thought." Maxon said sarcastically. "But, know that he can't stay here. I don't trust him and I don't want him in the Palace."

America's first reaction was to argue and say something like _don't you trust me,_ but then she remembered that Maxon didn't know the whole truth and the truth was that she had made up her mind about her future with Maxon but that she also did not want Aspen here as a reminder of her past and a crutch when things weren't going her way.

"Maxon, are there guards with my family?"

Maxon was taken aback by this question as he often was by America's reactions, "Yes", he answered.

"Can Aspen be reassigned to them? I know he will do everything he can to protect them. He is my friend and despite everything I don't want to see him sent to a war zone. I know that is selfish and I am taking advantage of our relationship to keep him safe, but I wouldn't want to see him put in jeopardy because of something I did. If he was good enough to be assigned to protect the royal family then I want him protecting my family since he can't be here."

"I will think about it." Maxon said stiffly, but in his thoughts he was admiring her tenacity.

America was going to argue more but thought that for now she had pushed her luck a bit much. So instead she asked if he would tell her the truth about the investigation, to which he agreed.

America remained silent as Maxon told her of the findings. He did not go into great detail about the investigation. He did say that he believed the maid's version of the events over Celeste's and it was his intention to return the maid back to her former duties in the dining room as long as his father did not interfere. Maxon also indicated that Celeste's punishment or lack of punishment as the case were, was his father's doing and that he had no say in the matter.

When Maxon was finished, America thanked him, and then asked, "Will you be telling Elsie and Kriss about the poisoning and the circumstances leading up to Celeste's departure? I am just wondering how I should handle it."

Maxon was glad to see that America was asking him this question as it meant that she was becoming at least somewhat cognisant of decorum and politics. "Thank you for reminding me of this. I will meet with each of them after breakfast tomorrow and talk to them about what has happened. It is possible that they will have also heard a version of events, so it will be prudent to speak to them directly and dispel any rumors." At this, Maxon frowned directly at America and continued, "...because we both know that rumors cannot be trusted as a source of factual information. Right?!"

"Yes Maxon. I understand. But you still shouldn't have lied to me. Honesty, remember?! We are trying to work on trusting each other, so please do not lie to me again."

"There are times I will not be able to tell you things – secrets with my job, for example. But as for this morning, America, I have to tell you, given the same circumstances, I still would not have told you that we suspected Celeste."

"Ookaaay," America said slowly, while thinking. "I can see why you wouldn't have told me about Celeste, but why not that you had found someone involved?"

"As I have already said America, perhaps there was another way I could have dealt with that. But we cannot go back and change it now, so all we can do is learn from our mistakes. I really don't want to talk about this right now." Maxon rubbed his face as if trying to rub off the weariness that had overtaken him. "On a different topic, I like your choice of reading material."

America looked confused and was about to ask what he meant, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in", America called, expecting to see Anne pop her head around the door and ask if they needed anything. Instead, Queen Amberly walked in.

America was mortified. She had been trained to stand and bow when a member of the royal family entered a room (not that she did that for Maxon) but she was extremely hesitant to do that now as she was in a t-shirts and a pair of shorts from home.

America's discomfort must have shown because the Queen laughed and told her that there was no need to get up. Maxon however did rise, surprise evident on his face. "Hello mother, what brings you here this evening?"

Queen Amberly looked amused, "Well, my son, I know it is late but I could not think of going to sleep without coming to say good night to my soon to be daughter in law." America blushed deeply and she felt a flutter in her chest, a good flutter, not the kind that occurred with the poisonings. She looked up at Maxon and smiled. Maxon was smiling at her as well and looking just as sheepish.

Queen Amberly looked pleased. She continued, "I also wanted to let you know that I expect Adele here tomorrow around noon. So I would like to invite the two of you to lunch in the conservatory. We can talk then. You will like my sister, America. She is very upfront and honest. She is my rock when I need one."

America was going to tell the Queen that she had in fact met Adele before, but before she could speak again, the Queen had said her goodbyes, told Maxon not to stay up too late, and swept out of the room.

Maxon and America just looked at each other and then spontaneously burst into fits of giggles. It was if the stress of the day had finally taken their sanity. America finally regained some of her composure and asked Maxon if he would mind staying for a while, just to hold her. She said that it would make her feel better.

As Maxon silently cuddled in, he sighed thinking, "I could do this forever".

* * *

Thank you for reading,

L.M.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Elite

The next morning, America could have made it to breakfast but opted out since sitting across from King Clarkson was not one of her favorite things to do and she suspected that this morning he would be colder than usual. Having Celeste leave meant that the Selection was down to only three women and, although Maxon had already chosen, the King didn't know that. America shut her eyes and moaned thinking about just how awful it was going to be when Maxon's father was finally told of their engagement.

Lucy, mistaking America's moan for pain, came scurrying over to her, "Are you not well, my Lady? Can I do anything for you?"

"I-I'm fine Lucy. Thank you."

Lucy did not look convinced but did not press the issue. "Will you find out today why exactly Officer Leger was arrested?" Lucy asked quietly.

Lucy had been slipping Aspen's name into conversations ever since she found out about his arrest. America found it slightly annoying as she was attempting to forget about what was occurring. She intended to follow up with Maxon concerning her request, but she knew dwelling on it when she could do nothing was counter productive. She also couldn't tell Lucy the truth as to why Aspen was in jail. That was a secret that needed to be kept, lest the King find out about it and have both of them put to death.

"I am not sure I will ever know the truth as to why he was arrested Lucy, especially if it had to do with state secrets or the like. If I find anything out I will let you know." The irony that she was lying to a good friend was not lost on her.

Lucy nodded and turned away quickly, but America was sure that she saw Lucy tear up. "Lucy, I know that Officer Leger is nice, but why are you so upset. I am sure everything is going to be okay."

Lucy nodded again but did not turn to face America. She instead started to dust off the mantel, a chore she had completed three times in the last hour. "I am so sorry Lady America. I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. It's silly, really. I'm just worried, but I am sure you are right. He is so nice and such a good guard, I am sure that whatever has happened will be cleared up and he will be released." Lucy squared her shoulders, and lifted her chin as if she was trying to convince herself of the words.

"Lucy, do you like Officer Leger? I mean, like-like him? Is that why this is upsetting you so much?"

Lucy turned towards America with a look of pain and relief on her face. "I know that he is in love with someone else. He told me that. But he is so kind and wonderful; we get along so well. The girl that he loves had just told him that she wishes to marry someone else. It broke his heart. He actually cried. I can't understand how someone could turn their back on him. He says that he is the one who broke up with her and that if he hadn't done that, they would still be together. But really, I just don't understand it. She was of a higher caste and he was a six. He wanted to protect her."

Lucy sighed and came to sit on the bed beside America. "I know. I am being silly. It doesn't matter. I can't leave the Palace anyway. I just haven't felt about anyone like this since before I came here and I never thought I would ever feel this again. I know that he doesn't feel the same way but I like seeing him. I like having him here. He makes me feel safe. But now I am so afraid that he is going to be sent away." A fresh wash of tears started to fall down Lucy's face. "I am so sorry my Lady. You have had enough grief the last few days without listening to my trifling bits of drivel."

America was shaken by Lucy's confession but she did her best to hide her true feelings. "It sounds like you and Officer Leger have become good friends."

"We have a lot in common. I had never really thought about the guards coming from different castes. I just always saw them as being the protectors, strong, brave and to be respected as twos. But Officer Leger was a six and worked to serve people just like I do. He understands how it feels; what it's like. He even said he finds it hard sometimes, when he sees that someone needs help not to leave his post to offer his assistance. Isn't that funny?" Lucy laughed at the memory. She found the thought of a guard acting like a servant humorous.

America listened as she watched Lucy swoon. If she were honest with herself, she would have to admit that she was feeling a bit jealous. For a moment, she wanted to put Lucy in "her place" and tell her to stay away from Aspen, but she controlled herself. America knew that she had made her choice: she wanted to be with Maxon. She had to let Aspen go.

"Lucy, I think you should tell Officer Leger how you feel. He may not be able to reciprocate your feelings right now, but it sounds as if the two of you are well suited for each other. He will have to let go of the girl he use to go out with. Perhaps you can be his future." America wanted to grimace as she said this but she was careful to keep her face relaxed.

Lucy smiled and gave America a big hug. America returned the hug. She felt like her heart was ripping out, but she knew she couldn't hold on to Aspen. This was why he had to leave the castle. She looked at Lucy, as guilt began to creep over her. Here Lucy was worried about Aspen leaving, and the reason for his leaving was America. America took Lucy's hand in hers and said, "It will be okay. I will do what I can to make it okay."

* * *

Thank you. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a thought I had from the beginning and it felt good to "bring it to life".

Love you reviews,

L.M.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

America's POV

The day was overcast but bright. Maxon had come by my room to escort me to lunch. He was unusually quiet and his demeanor was stiff. This only added to my nervousness. "Do you know what your mom wants to talk about?"

To this Maxon replied, "Yes", with no explanation or elaboration.

"Are you regretting asking me to marry you?"

I was relieved when he looked at me with disbelief and maybe a little fear, "No. Why are you?"

"No, not at all. You just seem distant – like you would rather be anywhere but here." I was confused and a little hurt by his attitude. "If you didn't want to have lunch with your mother and aunt, why did you say yes?"

Maxon had the good grace to look somewhat sorry. He stopped and turned towards me. He glanced at the floor and let out a sigh that did nothing to calm my nerves. As he looked up, I was taken aback by the sorrow that was in his eyes. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Maxon, please tell me what is wrong. You are sort of freaking me out here. Should I be worried?"

"I am sorry, America. The truth is I am nervous about the conversation we are about to have with mother. I am surprised Aunt Adele is here, but as mother said, Aunt Adele is someone my mother turns to for support. Perhaps my mother is just as nervous about this conversation as I am. - I told you that mother and I spoke yesterday – that is when I told her about our engagement."

Maxon seemed to look at me for confirmation that I remembered, but seriously, how could I forget. I simply nodded hoping to encourage him to continue.

"The thing is - my mother told me a lot about my growing up, my father, and events that had occurred that I knew nothing about. It was shocking to say the least. There was so much going on yesterday that I pretty much put it to the back of my mind and tried not to think about it. But now that we are going to meet with mother, I cannot hide from the truth any longer and I don't know how I feel about that. I am also not sure if you will stay once you hear what mother has to say. I just want you to know that it is still your choice. You can leave it you want. To be honest, a part of me is disgusted with myself for not sending you away in the first place, to keep you safe. Mother says that I would not be doing you any favours if I did and that you would want to hear the whole story and then make your own decisions. –America, I don't know what is right, but I do know the thought of losing you causes me great pain and that I am sure that I am falling in love with you."

It was a good thing that Maxon had put his hands around my waist because without that support I think I might have fallen down. "This is going to be bad then...bad like finding out about your father and your back?"

"Yeah, some of it. Turns out my mother knew about father punishing me. Remember I told you that my mother was mistreated in her own ways, she told me the first time he caned me he did it to punish her for something she had done. She could not leave, she could not take me any place safe, and she could not have him charged or arrested, so she did the only thing she could. She stayed and tried to do her best for me...He has done other horrible things to her as well."

I thought I was going to be sick. I thought I hated King Clarkson before, but at that moment I hate him so much I don't know a word to describe the hatred I felt. I had to let Maxon know that he was not alone.

"I am not going to leave you Maxon. I have made up my mind. You are stuck with me!"

The corner of Maxon's lips curled up in a little smile and he let out a little chuckle. "Please reserve your decision until after you hear what my mother has to say. Perhaps I should have taken the time to recap for you my conversation with her, but we both thought it would be a good idea for her to speak to you – to us – so that she could answer any questions we may have. You also know that anything I am telling you, that she will tell you is highly confidential. You can never tell anyone. Please promise me and mean it this time."

Ouch. Yeah, I deserved that. "I know. I will never screw up like that again. I get it. I promise!" I looked directly into Maxon's eyes willing him to understand the depths of my sincerity.

All of a sudden, Maxon let go of my waist, stepped back and clapped his hands together, "Well, shall we go choke down some food, while we hear more about my lovely families lies, violence, and political intrigue. It should be marvelous entertainment. I bet your family diners are positively boring compared to mine." Maxon winked and forced a smile, as he offered me his arm. I could not help smiling as we headed towards the conservatory and whatever awaited us there. Maybe I was naive, but I truly believed that we would face the challenges together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this.

Thanks for reading,

L.M.


	27. Chapter 27

I am posting this a little early today. I didn't think anyone would mind. lol

Chapter 27

America's POV

Entering the conservatory reminded me of all the places at the Palace I still had not explored. I had visited here once in a last minute rush as I tried to find coordinating flowers for an event, but I had never taken in its exquisite beauty before. I truly needed to visit here with my easel and paints. Despite the chill of the November air, the sun warmed the conservatory to the point that a light summer dress would have been acceptable. It really was a pleasant place with a peaceful atmosphere. I suspected that was precisely the reason the Queen had chosen this location for our luncheon.

I had been so engrossed in everything around me, that I had barely noticed that we had stopped walking and were standing before Queen Amberly and her sister. I blushed a little at my faux pas. I released Maxon's arm and began to courtesy. Before completing my bow, the Queen said, "In future, when we are in private, as we are here now, I assure you that there is no need to courtesy. Please, take a seat."

Maxon, ever the gentleman, pulled my seat out for me and assisted me in getting settled. I gave out a bit of a chuckle at the memory of the first time he had done this for me.

The Queen gave me a curious look and asked what I was thinking. I blushed again. I hated blushing but it seemed as if I didn't have much control over it. "It was nothing your majesty." Glancing over to Maxon I could see the stressed look had returned to his eyes. Maybe a bit of humor was exactly what we needed. "I was just thinking about the first time Maxon pulled my chair out for me. It took me by surprise." I couldn't help giggling a little again. "You see, although I often performed at functions that were organized and attended by twos, it wasn't my normal world. So although I had observed social graces and manners that are normal there and here, niceties like having a guy pull out your chair for you when you sit down is not done in my world very often, especially by guys my age..." now I let out a full on laugh. "In my world, when a guy stood behind you as you were about to sit, it usually meant he was going to whip the chair out from under you so you fell on your bottom and embarrassed yourself."

The Queen and Adele started to chuckle. Maxon on the other hand looked somewhat offended.

"Please tell me that you did not think I would do that."

Now the Queen and Adele began to laugh, while trying not to laugh, which only made me laugh more.

"Well Maxon, you are a guy...and you did pull my chair away from me as I started to sit, and I already knew that you had an odd sense of humor." I winked at him when I said that. Thankfully Maxon started to smile. I was trying to lighten the mood, not cause him more stress.

"I guess that explains it then." Maxon said with an odd expression on his face.

"Explains what?"

"Well, when you began to sit you stood back up and turned and glared at me without a word. I thought it was so strange that I had to point out to you that I was pulling the chair out to assist you in sitting. I thought it was self evident. Then, my dear, you gave me this look that was quite frightening. You looked liked you were going to yell at me, but then you turned around and sat ever so slowly. It's funny now, but at the time, you really confused me." Maxon was turned and looking right at me with a big smile on his face. "You did not really think I would pull the chair out on you. Did you?"

Laughing, I had to be honest, "It did cross my mind as a serious thought, yes. In fact, as I was sitting I was trying to figure out how in heavens I would be able to get back up off my rump with all the crinolines on and the big poofy dress. I just sort of pictured myself rolling around on the floor while you laughed. Because let's face it, that would be sort of funny. ...But don't try it or I will have to do something drastic like put itching powder in your socks." I said the last part while shaking a finger at him.

While dabbing tears from the corners of her eyes as she calmed from her fits of laughter, the Queen said, "You have no idea how happy the two of you make me! Maxon deserves someone who can make him laugh."

The Queen composed herself and then cleared her throat. "Maxon, have you had a chance to talk to Lady America about our conversation yesterday?"

"Just a small portion of it; on the way over here." Maxon had gone back to looking nervous.

The Queen took on a more official pose as she began, "Lady America, as you know, I am happy that you have agreed to marry my son. You have seen and been a part of many things while here: good and bad. You have shown yourself to be smart, brave, creative, talented, a hard worker, and passionate. Whether you know it or not, you are the choice of majority of the people in this country. I believe they will grant you their allegiance and in return you will do whatever you can for them.

But you and I both know that there are also concerns regarding your behaviour. You are rash, impulsive, impatient, emotional, and possibly not to be trusted with secrets."

I was ready to slither under the table as completely unworthy when Maxon stepped in, "Mother, is this necessary. Did you not just have this conversation with Lady America yesterday?"

"Yes I did, but we were not able to complete our talk and I would like to finish it now." Queen Amberly turned her attention back to me. I felt ashamed that I had let her down, but confused that she had seemed so happy about Maxon and my engagement and now sat there pointing out all the reasons I should not be engaged to her son. I thought about how many times I had pointed out, begged and even yelled that I was not suited to be the Princess.

I couldn't look at the Queen or Maxon for that matter, so I kept my eyes down cast, "Your Majesty, I know that you are right. I am not fit to be the Princess, let alone Queen..." Maxon grabbed my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze causing me to look at him, "You are misunderstanding. All mother has done is point out what you already know; what we have already talked about. She wants to help you cope, to understand the role and the reason control is needed in this position."

I just nodded numbly at Maxon and turned my attention back to the Queen. But inside my head, I was screaming. For the past two days, I had been locked in my own crisis with Maxon's constant attention and presence. Shamefully, I had all but forgotten the mess I had created with my words. But it all came crashing back - out there, beyond the Palace gates people were dying because of me. I couldn't control a sob as it rose up from my despair, "I am so sorry for everything I caused."

The Queen smiled at me but it seemed off. "America, I do not know what Maxon has told you about the conflicts that arose after Friday night's Report, but everything has pretty much settled down."

"Maxon and I haven't had much time to talk about it. We really haven't talked about too much other than my health." I was having a hard time maintaining my composure, but I was determined to do the best that I could.

Queen Amberly glanced over at Maxon and said, "perhaps I was premature in scheduling our lunch for now. It sounds as if America could use a bit more time."

"No please. I am fine. I want to stay. We haven't had much time to talk, but we have time now. I want to talk. I want to know what's going on." I realized I was rambling but I needed her to continue. I just had to get this over with, whatever "this" was going to be. I couldn't go back to my room and wait, wondering what the Queen had to say to me. I knew my imagination would run away with me and by the time the next meeting occurred I would be a mess. Just the thought of waiting made me anxious.

I turned to Maxon. "Please. You know that not knowing will just make me worry."

Maxon looked at me, worry evident in his eyes, "Promise me that you will listen. Really listen! Don't jump to conclusions. We both know that the role of Princess scares you, so mother has agreed to talk to you about her experiences. She is going to help you adjust and answer questions.

Some of what she is going to tell you, her personal experiences are very difficult for her to speak of and you need to be respectful." Perhaps seeing the confusion on my face, Maxon added, "To put it another way, don't freak out."

I smiled at that and blushed a little. I hadn't thought about how becoming upset while the Queen told her story would be disrespectful, but now I did. "I understand." I turned back towards the Queen and said, "I seem to cry easily these days, so I can't promise I won't cry."

The Queen nodded and looked as if she too were going to cry, "Well Lady America, I cannot promise I won't cry either." The Queen offered me her hand and I took it. "What I have to tell you, some of it is very difficult. It is difficult to talk about and it will be difficult to hear. And most of it must remain secret. My life, my sisters life, and once you know, your life, depends on it. That is the way of our life. There are many secrets. Can you keep the secrets America?"

"Yes your Majesty. I will never break a promise again. I have seen the consequences." I meant it. I hadn't told anyone that when I planned my Report segment and went on air with the Diary that I had completely forgotten my promise to Maxon. The information in the Diary, my believing that Maxon was just like his ancestor and my anger had driven me. I actually found it disturbing how easily I had forgotten the promise I had made to Maxon.

The Queen nodded. "I don't really know where to start."

She looked at Maxon seemingly seeking encouragement. Maxon said, "I think you should start with the miscarriages."

The Queen nodded again, closed her eyes, and began her story.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – The Luncheon Continued

America's POV

The Queen's story was shocking, sad and made me so angry I want to punch something. Maxon sat showing no emotion. I had to remember to ask him about that, because it made me want to punch him and ask _what the hell was wrong with him?_ I could not fathom how he could shut his emotions off. Didn't he want to take his father down? Didn't he want to protect his mother? I had to ask him these things later.

The Queen had stopped speaking and seemed to have fallen into her own sad thoughts. After a while she said, "You know I loved him. I really did; when I married him. I had come here with a plan and I had wanted the crown, but by the end of the Selection I had thought that we would work together to make changes for the people. Clarkson can be very charismatic and charming when he wants something and he wanted me. I thought Clarkson was wonderful and therefore all of the bad in Illea must have been because of his father. I never asked. Unlike you two, I never talked politics. I thought I knew everything that I would need to know. I was very naïve.

You are also naïve America, but in a different way than I was. I knew that changes had to happen slowly and I had to plan meticulously for each and everyone, but I did not fear the role. I did not ask enough questions. You on the other hand, fear the role and ask questions, but when you see something that is wrong and needs to be changed you charge in without thinking it through.

You and I want the same things. Our goals for this country are the same….but you cannot rush ahead…you must think first. There is also a lot you do not know. A lot you must learn. We will teach you, but you must trust not only us but yourself. I am trusting you by telling you my secrets. But I can tell that you are not completely committed to staying here and that disturbs me."

Her words surprised me; I was here and I had made up my mind. "Why do you say that your Majesty?! I do want to be here. I do want to marry Maxon."

"Yes, I do not doubt that you wish to marry my son. I also do not doubt that you want to marry him because you care for him and not just for his money or the crown." The Queen sort of chuckled at that. "I am sure that if you could, you would take the crown and hide it so well that no one would ever find it again. But the truth is you do not trust yourself enough yet to completely commit to the life of a Royal. You do not trust that you can be enough."

I just stared at her. This is what I had been trying to communicate to Maxon over and over and he would just ignore me or talk over me or change the subject. He never once spoke to me about my fear—not once. To her truth, I simply said, "Yes."

After some hesitation, I continued, "I want to be enough. I want to trust that I can do this job, which really is much more than a job. There is just so much." My chest started to pain and my stomach began to turn, but I willed myself to continue, "I have told my fears to Maxon different times, but he has never talked to me about them. He has told me things that I will have to learn to do -like hide my emotions."

I thought about Marlee and her shrieks of pain. I closed my eyes tight trying to calm myself. My head started to throb. "I don't know if I can do it. I know I never, ever, ever want to watch someone be caned again." I choked out. Breathing was becoming difficult. I held my stomach tightly and I could feel Maxon's hand on my shoulder.

I felt like I just had to get this out, "I feel so out of control. I don't trust half of what I see, and I don't know what is going on. Maxon says I should trust him and I do. I know that he would do anything for me, but I am so jealous when I see him with the others, it just strips me of my trust again. And, I don't know how to be a Princess. Maxon keeps telling me that there are great things coming, that I just have to wait…" I turned to Maxon, now I was angry…"What the hell does that mean? If you have something to say, just say it. Why is everything so damn cryptic with you? In the beginning you would talk to me, tell me things, then it seemed as soon as I told you that I did like you, you stopped. You stopped coming around. You stopped coming over on Friday evenings. You stopped being there for me. You were there for everyone else except me. Is that what being a Princess is going to be like? Once you get your own way you will ignore me." The last words came out as a whisper, as the anger had left me as fast as it came and now I just felt numb.

Maxon looked at his mother, clearly confused. Queen Amberly took my hand and began to rub it. "It is a lot to take in, isn't it? Coming to live in the Palace – the Selection - falling in love - becoming a Princess - taking on all of the trials and tribulations of Illea. I remember it all made me feel completely and overwhelmingly inadequate and alone. Is that how you are feeling?"

I stared at her at first, finding it hard to believe that she was speaking so kindly to me after my little tirade aimed at her son. I also could not believe that she seemed to understand what I had been trying to say and had tried to explain to Maxon. I just nodded at her. I wasn't sure if I could speak. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again.

Queen Amberly nodded back to me and smiled. "Maxon has grown up here and doesn't understand the extreme differences between your world and his. I do. Since being here you have attended classes to help you understand this world and to fit in. You are being trained in the mechanics of being a princess. But what it does not do is give you someone to talk to about your feelings and your fears. For that, it is assumed that you would speak to Maxon. But I am guessing that the two of you do not speak often about the future, each of your expectations, plans, duties and needs."

The Queen leaned in towards me, capturing my eyes with hers, "I am also guessing that speaking about your feelings is hard for you and that you view your questions and feelings of being unprepared and overwhelmed as weakness which will possibly scaring Maxon off so you have not spoken to him openly about them. He is here to help you."

I wanted to just agree with her, but I knew that was only part of the truth. The whole truth was that until the night of the Report, I didn't trust him. I would not share my inner thoughts and failings with him because I refused to hand over that part of me. It had even crossed my mind on a number of occasions that he would tell the others about me and they would laugh. Having Celeste leer at me while knowing my weaknesses was something I could not bare. I never trusted Maxon to keep my secrets safe. I never trusted that Maxon was being honest with me. I trust him now, but there was still the Selection.

"With all due respect your Majesty I believe you are wrong." The Queen looked taken aback. "Maxon is not here to help me or any of us. Maxon is here to choose a wife. You are right though that we have a lot to talk about. We haven't been very open with each other."

My tears had stopped and my breathing had returned to normal, but I did not feel well. I glanced over at Maxon and saw that he was looking down at his plate. He was quiet.

I had no idea how this was going to work. How we were going to work. I obviously had anger and resentment that I hadn't realized I still carried. I was going to have to get over that for this to work. I took a deep breath and turned towards the Queen again.

"I want to thank you so much for meeting with us…with me. I would appreciate so much if we could talk more about anything you think can help me in my future role." I felt Maxon's hand again tentatively touch mine asking permission. Without hesitation I clasped his fingers and gave them a squeeze. "I do feel out of control and scared. I find it difficult to believe that this is real most of the time. Maxon will tell me something and then I will see something that I take as evidence to the contrary and I lose faith. I do feel alone."

"You are not alone America. You have me." Maxon said, the hurt evident in his voice.

"The truth is Maxon, I am not going to feel that I have you until the Selection is over and you are done seeing other women."

Maxon replied, "I am done."

I looked at him. I hadn't expected that. "I thought you would have to continue with the Selection process until the official announcement was made. At the Halloween Ball you had asked my father permission, had spoken to your parents, and had planned to ask me, but I had to suffer through you ignoring me for several hours while you danced with everyone. You said you had to get it out of the way. If you were planning on marrying me - seriously planning on it - why wouldn't you talk to me in the beginning, why would you have to dance with all of them, it was cruel. It was surreal to feel so horribly hurt for the beginning of the ball only to have you tell me you wanted to marry me. I really have no idea what to expect from you with this proposal."

Wow, more truth. I didn't even know where that anger came from, but it was the truth. I didn't know what to expect. I was glad that Celeste was gone, but let's face it; it took her poisoning me before he would send her home. I was not going to go there right now though. His being with Celeste was going to burn at me for a very long time, I knew that. I think only time could heal that wound.

"There is still the matter of my father." Maxon said. "An announcement will be made as soon as we can, but it may be a few weeks. I ask your patience and trust."

I looked at him with disbelief. "So you just said that seeing the others was over but now you say that it will be weeks until our engagement will be announced. So, how do you intend to get away with not dating and keep them here." I was disgusted. Deep breath - don't freak out.

Queen Amberly spoke up, "Do you believe my son wants to marry you?"

I hesitated. I was hurt at his reluctance to stand up to his father and publically announce our engagement. "I just don't understand what will change in a few weeks that would make a difference to our announcing our wedding….unless you intend to have your father assassinated." I laughed, but no one else did. I turned to look at Maxon. He looked shocked. "It was a joke Maxon, I didn't think you were really going to do that. You have already told me that you do not want him to die even though you know he is terrible. So really, what do you expect to change in a few weeks that will make him accept me more than he does now?"

Maxon glared at me. I held his eyes, willing myself to remain steadfast, but by heart was pounding and my mind was saying, _you are going to lose him._ "You are right," Maxon finally said. "There will be no difference in my father's acceptance of you."

"Then you will end the Selection?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Not officially." My face fell. "I want you and mother to talk some more. I want you and I to talk, really talk about our future, like mother has suggested. And I want to talk about some of the things you have said today. Once our engagement is announced and the Selection ended, it will be difficult for you to back out. "

I was about to protest when the Adele spoke up. I had almost forgotten that she was there even though she sat across from me. "They are speaking the truth America. I know more about the behind the scenes politics than I should, and I am telling you that Maxon giving you this time is truly for you. There is much my sister wants to speak to you and Maxon about; things that Maxon doesn't even know. But it is important and you will need time to digest it."

After all of this, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able keep the bit of lunch down that I had eaten. I was sure, however, that I needed to take a break before hearing anymore – from anyone. My head was pounding , I felt insanely tired, and I wanted to lay down.

"Thank you, your Majesty, for your kindness…and everything. I am feeling very overwhelmed right now and I'm not well. Would we be able to continue at another time? I know I have a lot more to learn and I am sure that I will have many questions for you, but right now I am having trouble thinking."

Maxon was the one to answer, "Of course my dear, that was a lot to take in. I felt the same way when mother and I spoke yesterday. It is still hard to hear today." Looking up at his mother, he requested, "Mother, may we take our leave."

"Yes my darlings, of course. But please promise me that the two of you will talk about your future. It is very important. You will need a strong foundation if you are to face your lives together."

At that moment a guard entered with a sealed communiqué for Maxon. As Maxon read it I could see his face change from "my Maxon" to the "leader of the country Maxon", it was kind of hot. My inner self smiled, and then frowned as my curiosity got the better of me and I wondered what could be so important that Maxon was interrupted during a luncheon with his aunt and mother.

I did not have to wait long. "I am sorry. I am needed in the Council Chambers. It seems that the car carrying Lady Celeste was ambushed and forced off the road. There was a fire fight, there are guards reported dead and Lady Celeste is missing. It appears clear that this was not an amateur operation."

"How would anyone even know about Celeste leaving let alone when and by what route?" I asked.

"I don't know the answer to that America. Please keep this to yourself. I will come and see you when I can." Maxon leaned over to kiss my forehead and then was gone.

I looked at the Queen with what I am sure were wide eyes. The Queen said with a sad smile, "And that is the life of a Royal."

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: These are little snapshots of what everyone did after the luncheon (except Maxon, he gets a chapter all to himself tomorrow). Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 29 – Snapshots after the Luncheon

As America rose from the table and readied herself to return to her room, Adele told her of her concerns for America's health.

"Lady America, you do not look well. And yes I know that you are going to tell me that you are fine and are just going to lay down for a little while…at least that is what my sister always says to me when she doesn't look well, but I think you should consider stopping off at the Hospital to inform the doctor. I will go with you, if you like."

"That is very kind of you, but I am just a little tired and my stomach is upset. The doctor told me that I should expect that for a few days. I would like it if you would come by to see me later if you have the time?" America felt a little awkward asking the Queen's sister to visit but she really did like Adele and felt comfortable around her. Adele smiled and confirmed that she would stop by in a few hours, but warned America that if America wasn't feeling better by then that she would be calling for the doctor.

America began to walk back to the Palace escorted by a guard she had seen many times over the course of her months there. They chatted pleasantly about unimportant things such as the weather and the blueberry biscuits that the pastry chef made. They were almost to the Palace when America realized that the fresh air was agreeing with her and as such she did not want to go back to her room. She asked the guard if he would escort her to the stables. He looked uncertain at first but as he had no other orders than to escort Lady America, he shrugged his shoulders and lead the way.

America knew that she was over dressed for the stables and hoped that Lucy, Mary and Anne would forgive her for the mess she was going to no doubt make of her shoes and dress. The truth was that although Maxon had said that he would make arrangements for her to see Marlee again, he never had. To be fair however, she reminded herself that she had never asked him to either.

She knew that Marlee's husband, the former Officer Carter Woodwork, worked in the stables. She had hoped to see him and ask about Marlee.

Halfway there she stopped dead. She had remembered that Maxon had told her not to tell anyone that Marlee and Carter were still living at the Palace, but she had a Palace guard with her who would no doubt recognize Carter. Her heart started to pound. The guard asked her if she was alright. She looked towards the area of the stable and then over to the Palace. The Guard was right in front of her, panic evident on his face.

America snapped out of her thoughts and collected herself. "I am so sorry. I have been warned that it will be a few days until I am completely over my ordeal. I had thought a walk would do me good, but I can see now that I am over doing it. Going to the stables is not a good idea."

"Perhaps I should escort you to the Hospital wing. We are so close to it now. It would be farther to go to your room from here and you could at least have a lie down there and rest up before you travel to your room."

Never before had a hospital sounded so appealing. To lie down sounded like a very good idea.

"Yes. That sounds marvelous." America let out a sigh and smiled.

Once they reached the Hospital wing, America was taken to the private room once again. Dr. Di Angelio had been summoned from the lab and arrived soon after.

"Lady America, thank you for dropping by. I hope I didn't worry you with my message."

America was confused and informed the doctor that she had not received a message from him.

The doctor apologized, "Oh I am sorry, I just assumed since you are here that you were responding to it. So if you did not get my message, then please, do tell me what has brought you here."

If America was being honest she would have said that she was tired, wanted to take a nap, and could the good doctor kindly close the door on his way out, but she didn't think that would go over well. "I'm just tired. Several people suggested that I come by and see you."

"Ahh, yes I see. Well that actually has something to do with why I summoned you. You see, when I ran your blood tests from last night I found that you are suffering from anemia caused by an iron deficiency. That is no doubt due to everything that has happened as of late which has compromised your nutrition. It is an easy fix. I would like to give you an injection that will help with the deficiency. You should also keep taking your vitamins. One of them is an iron supplement."

America just nodded, as she did not want to tell the doctor that the Queen had taken her vitamins. A chill went down her back as she recalled the reason. Thankfully the tests results had come back negative for poison, but to know that the King was capable of murder was frightening.

The doctor continued, "Until we can get this sorted out you will find that you will tire easily. Low iron can also cause heart palpations, breathlessness, and concentration problems. In addition, as a result of the tiredness mood swings and anxiety are also common. Have you ever been diagnosed with iron deficiency in the past?"

"No" America said. But the truth was she had not been to a doctor in her whole life as her family could not afford it. She shook her head as she thought about how much it would have cost if she had to pay for the care she had received since coming to the Palace.

After the doctor administered the injection, America laid down and had a long nap.

When America awoke she was surprised to find her three trusty companions sitting by her side.

Not expecting an answer, she asked, "Why do you like watching me sleep?"

Lucy answered without hesitation, "Because you make funny noises and drool."

America was taken aback and then burst out laughing. Anne looked like she was going to throttle Lucy and Mary had her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle a giggle.

"How long have I slept?" America asked.

"It's been about four hours. The doctor says you can return to your room as soon as you wish. He said rest is what you need now." Anne replied.

"Well let's go then." America said as she climbed out of bed.

Anne stopped her and said, "I don't think you want to be seen walking through the halls of the Palace looking like that?"

America looked down at her dress and realized that it was very wrinkle and she could only imagine what her hair looked like. Without hesitation she allowed her maids to perform their magic. She thought, "I really am spoiled".

_America had just left the Conservatory_

The Queen sat back in her chair and looked at her sister, "What do you think?"

Adele let out a small laugh, "She is definitely feisty, but can you trust her. I mean really trust her. Her emotions are all over the place. Do you think she will be able to control herself?"

The Queen looked at her sister and considered what she was saying, "Maybe I am wrong, but my thoughts are this: she is seventeen and in the last five days she has suffered the wrath of Clarkson; saved my son from a Rebel attack; endured one of the worst attacks we have seen here not to mentioned the next morning she had to walk down hallways littered with maimed and dead bodies, splattered with blood, with writing on the wall saying, "We are coming". I do not think many could have handled that. But as if that was not enough, she then finds out that there were up-risings throughout the country that were a direct reaction to the Report she gave and then she finds out that she is being poisoned by one of the Elite.

I mean, less than 48 hours ago she was fighting for her life, less than 24 hours ago she agreed to marry my son and become the crowned Princess of this very troubled country, and then she sat here with us eating lunch and discussing some pretty heavy topics including the fact that both Maxon and I thought that it was her future father-in-law trying to poison her.

Yes I agree that she was somewhat emotional at lunch but I am amazed that she is able to function at all. I also found that even though she became emotional, not once did she lose her ability to listen, to reason, and to make her point. Did you see how Maxon was able to calm her when she misunderstood my meaning? And how she stood up to Maxon and would not back down until he gave her a proper answer on why he wanted to post-pone the engagement announcement? She makes him think; she pushes him and that is good.

Adele nodded with a smirk on her face. "Perhaps she hasn't left because she is actually insane. I mean wouldn't she have to be insane to endure all that and not leave? And now I'm just being nosey but what was she talking about the Halloween Ball and Maxon proposing?"

The queen sighed, "You remember that we had a Halloween Gala here?" Adele nodded, "Well, Maxon asked her if she would say yes _if_ he asked her to marry him. She said yes."

Adele looked slightly confused, "So they were engaged before?

"No- Clarkson dictated that the actual proposal had to be made at an official state function after which the engagement would be announced publically. During the Halloween Ball Maxon only had permission from Clarkson to ask America if she would say yes if he were to ask her to marry him. As it was she said yes, but sadly that did not end the Selection and therefore Maxon still had to perform his duties as Selection host and the girls were still considered part of the Selection. If the Selection had ended that night, all that nasty business with that girl being caned would not have happened... Anyway, obviously Maxon did not tell America about Clarkson's orders." The queen sighed and shook her head. "Maxon is not very good at understanding the niceties of social and emotional interaction. But I cannot blame him I suppose. Although I have tried over the years to arrange for Maxon to meet people his own age, Clarkson did not encourage it and Maxon tended not to take advantage of opportunities when they did present themselves, preferring to stay by himself reading or taking pictures. He basically has no friends his own age, has been raised with most people he knows bowing down to him, and has been taught by both Clarkson and myself to pretend everything is fine even when it's not (which I understand America is really having a hard time with). America is going to have to be patient with him."

The Queen had not been completely aware of the lack of communication between Maxon and America. She prayed that they would be able to cast aside their problems and learn about each other and move forward. "If only they would talk. I honestly think they are going to be good for each other if their pride and stubbornness does not get in the way."

"You know I would do anything for you and Maxon, right?" Adele asked. The Queen just kept looking out the side window. Adele asked, "When are you going to meet with them again?

"Soon but if depends on America's health. I think that they need to know about New Asia and the rebel attacks."

Adele hesitated but asked, "Are you going to tell them everything?"

The Queen sighed, "Oddly, I feel more confident telling America than I do Maxon. I am afraid of his reaction. I think America will have questions. She may question some of my methods, but for the most part, I think she will understand." said the Queen. "Change never comes easy."

* * *

I just want to make sure that everyone understands that Adele wondering if America is actually insane was not a plot twist. Adele was trying to be funny in an ironic sort of way. It was just a one liner and nothing more. I assure all of you that America is of sound mind.

Take care,

L.M.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: As some of you already know, I am going on vacation tomorrow and therefore won't be updating for two weeks. The good news is I will hopefully finish the story while I am away, but I am going to be writing the old fashion pen and paper style. I won't be able to type it in until I am back. Besides, I want to make sure I take my time with it. I don't want it to feel like a grocery list as I tie up the loose ends.

Thank you for all of your support. You have made this a very enjoyable experience.

Chapter 30 – The Council Chamber

Prince Maxon had left the Conservatory followed by several guards and an advisor who was to bring him up to speed on the Lady Celeste "situation".

America's question ran through his head, "How would anyone even know about Celeste leaving let alone when and by what route?" That really was the question, wasn't it, he thought.

As Maxon and his entourage moved towards the Palace he was informed that the three vehicle motorcade, transporting Lady Celeste to the Airport had been intercepted three miles before reaching its destination. Preliminary reports seemed to indicate that the vehicle in the back had been t-bone in an intersection effectively cutting it off from the other two. Protocol dictated that the remaining two vehicles continue but radio for help and apprise the nearest base of the situation. No call was made. The current theory, given the apparent professional nature of the attack, was that a transmission blocker had been used by the attackers.

The lead vehicle had been hit by some sort of explosive. The Officers from that vehicle were reported as sustaining only minor injuries despite the car overturning. Once the car was disabled, a canister of knock out gas had been fired through the windshield. Forensics teams were attempting to determine the type of devises, gas, and explosive used.

The vehicle carrying Celeste had been effectively blocked leaving it no place to go. There was evidence of a fire fight, with the vehicle taking heavy damage, although the passenger compartment was relatively unscathed. The back door of the vehicle had been left open and there was a large amount of blood on the scene as well as the bodies of two guards. It was unknown if Celeste had been injured during the attack; she was missing.

Although it was assumed that the attack was the work of the Southern Rebels, it could not be confirmed as no one had come forward to claim responsibility for the attack, nor had any demands been made relating to the presumed abduction of Lady Celeste. Tracking dogs had been brought in soon after the gruesome scene had been discovered. Initially it was thought that the dogs would be of assistance in finding Lady Celeste, but it was quickly realized that she had not entered the woods but instead had been lead to some form of vehicle and transported from the scene.

Once inside the Palace, the group remained silent until they reached the Council Chambers. As they walked in, Maxon could hear his father bellowing, "...But how did they know. We must have a spy in the Palace! I want them found and their head on a stake!" King Clarkson was so furious, his face was red and sweat beads were evident on his forehead.

Taking his seat at the Council table, Maxon asked an advisor, "Did Lady Celeste make any phone calls after her dismissal from the Selection?"

"Yes, she contacted her family."

"Was the conversation taped."

"Yes, but the transcript shows nothing that would indicate conspiracy. In any event, Lady Celeste did not have any idea when she would be leaving or by what route."

"So then we are looking for someone who had complete access to the plans regarding Lady Celeste's departure. Is a list of Palace staff with access to this information currently being compiled?"

"Of course it is Maxon, do you think us idiots?" King Clarkson retorted.

Maxon kept his true answer to that particular question to himself. "Of course not father," Maxon said with some bite to his tone, "but as I have only just became aware of the situation, my questions are valid and necessary."

King Clarkson let out an irritated "huff", but said no more on the subject. "Well, you should know then, that the weapons used were military grade and are presumed to have come from the attack on Saint Diegolla Naval Base, last month."

Maxon considered his father's words, "And we still have not heard any word on demands for her release?"

"I do not believe that there will be any. I think the more likely scenario is that her body will be found somewhere as a message."

Maxon didn't need to ask what the message was, he knew. The message was that he could have prevented her death, the guard's death and all other deaths related to the Selection if he had simply ended it when the first threats came in. But that was not how he, the government, or royal family worked – he would not respond to threats. If they had serious concerns there were proper avenues they could have used to have their grievances heard. - The small voice in the back of Maxon's head chose that moment to speak up again - Yeah, sure, take the proper avenue, piss off the King and end up dead!

Maxon closed his eyes and tilted his head back trying to relieve the tension in his shoulders. There were many rumors about his father's opponents simply disappearing. Maxon's eyes snapped open as a memory came back to him like a sledge hammer. He heard his father's voice in his head, "... no there will be no punishment for Celeste – not now anyway. She is too famous; too high profile."

Maxon looked over at his father, his heart pounding in his ears. Did his father plan this? Was this Celeste's punishment? Certainly no one would suspect that his father was behind it, they would blame the rebels. Public outcry would be epic allowing for allocation of more monies to the military offensive. It was brilliant, manipulative, and wrong.

Maxon's most important and difficult thoughts were, _What the hell am I going to do? And who can I trust? _Because at that moment as he watched a room full of people buzz around his father, asking direction and waiting for orders, he had no idea how to proceed.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	31. Chapter 31

I am back from vacation and posting again. I am still having trouble with this part of the story. I have written and re-written it so many times I have lost count. The chapters for the time being are going to be shorter. This will hopefully allow me to continue to post daily.

Chapter 31

America had to admit that she was feeling much better. She chatted with her maids as they walked back to the main Palace. Anne, being the organizational wiz that she was had provided America with a clean, crisp light mint linen dress that was simplistic in design, free of layers or petticoat crinolens despite its full three quarter length skirt. Rather than long sleeves which were normal for this time of year, this dress had short, capped sleeves and her maids had wisely chosen an exceptionally soft, cream colored shawl for her to drape across her shoulders. All in all, the outfit made her feel good: free and less constricted.

As the group approached the main stairway, America stopped. With some hesitation she directed her maids to go on without her as she had an errand to run. The maids protested somewhat, worried about her health, but America assured them that she was feeling much better.

As America watched the three women climb the stairs, her mind questioned the prudence of what she was about to do. There were times during the luncheon that she had become quite uncomfortable with Maxon sitting beside her. She wanted to speak openly without considering whether or not she was hurting him. She wanted answers and Queen Amberly had seemed open to giving them to her but America was unsure if that was in the presence of Maxon only. She hoped that the Queen would speak to her alone.

America knew that the Queen had two offices. One was in the main area of the Palace close to Maxon's and the second office was located on the third floor near the Queen's bedroom.

America also knew she was not allowed on the third floor without the permission of someone from the Royal Family. She could only hope that she would find the Queen on the main floor.

America walked down the hallway hoping to see Maxon and praying that she wouldn't. She saw guards standing outside the Queen's door. Her feet faltered but despite her fear she straightened her posture and held her head up just like Silvia had taught her. She remembered Silvia's word's vividly that half the battle to being taken seriously was acting with authority and carrying oneself as someone commanding respect. America channelled her inner actress as she approached the door.

Her heart was pounding and she thought she could feel sweat rolling down her back, which had nothing to do with the shawl she was carrying. She nodded to the guards, politely acknowledging their presence. She raised her hand to knock, fully expecting to be stopped, but instead was surprised when after the third knock the door was swept opened. She quickly lowered her hand and felt a flood of relief as she looked into the smiling face of Adele.

* * *

Thanks for reading,

L.M


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Come in, come in child. You are looking much better." She ushered America into the room and closed the door. "Look at who has paid us a visit. Isn't she looking better Amberly. I guess you were right after all, Lady America. All you needed was a lay down in your own room." Adele smiled broadly.

"To be honest, it was you who was right. I ended up stopping off at the hospital wing on my way back to my room. Dr. Di Angelo tells me that I am suffering from low iron and that I should start taking my iron pills. He gave me an injection, I had a long nap and now I feel much better."

Out of the corner of her eye America caught movement to the left of her; she turned and saw Maxon standing there. He had been in the alcove just out of the sight line of the door. His jaw line was set tight, his hands balled in tight fists, his tie was loosened and his hair disheveled as if he had been pulling at it.

"Did you tell the doctor mother took your vitamins?" Maxon asked, while moving towards her, suspicion edging his voice.

"No, of course I didn't Maxon." America looked back and forth between Maxon and his mother confused by the heavy tension in the air. "I wanted to find out how best to proceed. Do you think it is safe to ask for more medication from the dispensary?"

Maxon seemed to approve of America's answer, giving a slight nod and a tiny smile so quick she almost missed it.

The Queen spoke, "Thank you for not telling the doctor. Adele has actually brought your vitamins back for you and from now on I will provide them to you. Do not take any medication from the dispensary if you can help it."

Adele spoke up, "Why don't I go get them now? I don't want you to be without." The Queen nodded her approval and Adele smiled adoringly back and left, leaving America alone with her future mother-in-law and fiancée.

America cleared her throat, deciding to continue with her original plan despite Maxon's presence. She addressed the Queen, "Thank you so much for seeing me, I understand that you are busy. I want to apologize for my behaviour at lunch today. I know you are right. I am rash and I do react without gathering all of the facts first. I also have some questions and I am hoping that we can talk soon. Would we be able to set up an appointment?" America didn't want to set up an appointment, she wanted answers now, but she didn't know how else to proceed. Maxon had returned to the alcove and did not seem particularly interested in having her stay.

America felt herself stiffen as the Queen silently stared at her, seemingly sizing her up. America began to stutter and back slowly towards the door, "I-i-its o-o-o-k-k-ay. I-i-i didn't m-m-m-ean to bother you."

"Stop!" the Queen commanded. America froze. "If you have something to say, then you need to stand up and articulate it, and respect yourself and me enough to wait for the answer," Queen Amberly snapped. "Once again you have allowed your emotions to rule your actions without having all of the facts. Sit. It is good that you are here."

"No, mother. _No_!" Maxon's words were harsh but his expression was pleading. "I do not want her involved." Maxon's outburst both hurt and burned America. She had come here for answers and instead Maxon was attempting to put up further road blocks.

America spun around without warning causing Maxon to jump. With her hands on her hips she began, "Do you ever listen? Do you even want to try? What is your problem? I am not a china doll you can place on a shelf and dust off whenever you want to play, Maxon. If you tell me what is going on, it helps me not to freak out. It helps me to understand, to learn, and to trust. How am I supposed to learn if you keep shielding me from the big bad world? You are the one who said you wanted to talk and that I should talk to your mother. Well here I am Maxon. Where are you?!"

"You don't understand America, there is..."

"You are damn right I don't understand. But I am going to understand, because I am going to sit down right there in that chair and listen to what your mother has to say. And, when I have questions I am even going to ask them, because that is what people do when they want to learn. And if that is not enough, I may even have an opinion, or maybe a full on discussion with your mother. Can you handle that, Maxon?"

Maxon threw his hands up in the air, turned and glared at his mother, "_Fine_." Defeated, he slumped down in a chair.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"America, please take a seat." Queen Amberly began to talk as has she walked toward her desk, "I was speaking with an ally of mine recently and I understand that you have not called her despite her invitation to do so."

Maxon let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Nice segue, mother," Maxon muttered.

America stared at the Queen in confusion. "I am sorry but I am not sure who you are speaking of." America glanced over at Maxon. He was staring at his mother and visibly seething.

Queen Amberly ignored Maxon's glare and smiled at America. "I am speaking of Princess Nicoletta. You remember her, do you not? She provided you with a phone number to call in the event you needed assistance in _procuring your place as princess_. I believe that is how she put it. You never called."

America felt her head spin, "How did you know about Princess Nicoletta? I told no one."

"I will tell you how she knew," Maxon spat, "she was behind it." His expression turned somewhat introspective as he paused for a moment. He quietly continued, "This was just _one _of the revelations made by my mother this afternoon to me. We were having quite the informative chat when you arrived. - Why did you not tell me about Princess Nicoletta?"

It took America a moment to process what Maxon had said. She finally replied, "I was stunned by the offer and thought it odd. I liked you Maxon but at that point I wasn't really sure of my feelings...you know...because of ...well you know. I certainly didn't want help _procuring _the crown. When Princess Nicoletta started talking about the troubles of Illea I had told her that I was not the best one for her to talk to as I held no power. That is when she said that I could hold power if I wanted to and if _they,_ I assume she meant the Italian Royal family, could do anything to assist me to acquire the crown, to contact them. It was shocking. I don't even know what she was thinking.

I mean she did say that they had seen what had happened to Marlee and they saw me run and fight for her. She said there wasn't a lot of footage of me but there was enough for them to believe that change could happen in Illea and that they are interested in forming a bond with a powerful nation like Illea if we could change."

"America... you should have told me?" Maxon said.

"Why Maxon? It didn't matter. I wasn't going to contact them. I only want to be with you if we can achieve it on our own. Whatever she was proposing...well, I know I didn't want any part of it."

Maxon leaned forward and looked over to his mother, whether for support or out of exasperation he wasn't sure.

The Queen cleared her throat, "America, when a representative from another country approaches you with an offer to assist you to do something covertly to effect change in this country, this is usually indicative that the country is a threat. That is not the case in this particular situation, but you did not know that. We have military and diplomatic personnel who are trained to handle matters of this sort. Therefore any contacts such as what you experienced at the reception should be reported. Being a member of the Selection, you should have reported the conversation to Maxon."

"It was such an important event; I didn't want to cause trouble. But to be honest, I didn't think of it as a threat as I had no intention of calling the number. I thought it was an odd offer, I don't really understand what unofficial help they were offering, and quite frankly I didn't want the other girls to find out. I haven't given the offer any thought since that night. Besides, shouldn't we have been instructed on how to handle a situation like that?"

"Yes, hindsight would seem to dictate that, but to be honest, I would have thought it obvious." Maxon said. America's face burned bright with embarrassment.

The Queen eyed her son nervously but continued her discussion with America without commenting on Maxon's words, "If you had told Maxon, as you should have, he would have no doubt informed his father, and that would have raised your usefulness as a daughter-in-law in Clarkson's eyes, which would have made life much easier on Maxon." The Queen chuckled, "But then again, you have never been about making life easier on Maxon, have you?

I do have to tell you however, that when I realized that you were not going to tell Maxon, I was gravely concerned. I was afraid that I had misjudged you and that you were keeping your conversation with Princess Nicoletta a secret in order to utilize the offer without Maxon's knowledge, which I am sure you are aware, would be a treasonable offense. But now I know you never had any intentions of calling that number."

The rage that had been building in Maxon, finally exploded, "_You set her up?!_" He flew up and out of his chair towards his mother. She stood her ground, squaring her shoulders, and straightening her posture. She glared at her son, looking both regal and lethal.

"That was not my intent. However, you are correct in that it did turn into a test. A test she passed I might add." The look on the Queen's face softened as she gave a small smile that was meant to be reassuring.

Maxon was not backing down. "Regardless of your intent, it was wrong. America should never have been put in that position. What if she had made that call and father had found out? He would have had her executed for treason. "

"If she had made that call without your knowledge it would have been treason." The Queen retorted.

"Oh, and your making backroom deals with the Italians, the rebels and whomever else you could scare up isn't treason?" Maxon shot back.

"In your father's eyes, yes, it certainly is treason and I have no doubt he would have me killed.- Now, if you are quite done, shall we continue on with our current topic.

When the Italian Ambasciatrice contacted me directly, we discussed America, which of course Clarkson does not know, as that contact was not made through official channels. You know that your father was ready to arrange for America's dismissal from the Selection. Something had to be done to keep her here. It was the Italians whom first suggested that their open backing of America may be helpful in keeping her here and ultimately becoming your wife. However, knowing your father as I do, it was decided that it would be prudent if the catalyst for their visit were to remain secret and instead to have Princess Nicoletta approach America during the Reception.

Your father is too much of a chauvinist to ever imagine that a discussion between women could have such far reaching ramifications for his reign." Queen Amberly grinned cruelly at her words. "The truth is America, far more alliances are formed during social gatherings or in back rooms hidden from daily rules and regimes than you could ever imagine. I have managed to make many changes without having a voice in government through strategy, diplomacy, and skill. I have made many friends."

The Queen's lips formed a wry smile, "I have become somewhat of an expert. People see what I wish them to see. People think what I wish them to think. My life is complicated and played out in front of an audience. So will yours. But I have learned my part well and I rarely make a mistake. I listen, I think, I take my time strategizing and I choose my allies well. Having a child to protect goes a long way in quelling rash and impulsive behaviour. If something happened to me, Maxon would have been raised at the mercy of his father and I can tell you that Clarkson has very little mercy."

I have tried to do everything in my power to ensure that Maxon will be the leader this country needs and not the tyrannical monster that his father is. It is time for the people to be led out of the darkness that has been forced upon them by Gregory Illea and his ancestors. From your little speech on the Report, I gather that you agree.

* * *

So what do you think about the Queen's true colours? Soon you will find out what America thinks about it and I am sure she has a lot to say...lol. I love hearing from you.

Thanks for reading,

L.M.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello Lilythemermaid, you're awesome. Hope you like.

Chapter 34

America was speechless and beyond shocked. She was reminded of a story from one of her father's prized books. In the book, the heroine falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in a strange land where nothing makes sense. America let out a small giggle and then clamped her hand over her mouth, once again turning red at her inappropriateness.

Still trying to stifle a fit of hysterical giggles, she said, "That is a lot to take in."

Maxon was looking at her with that same confused face she had seen on a number of occasions, including the first night they met in the garden. "Do you find this funny?"

"No, I swear I don't but it is absurd." America said turning towards the Queen. "Your majesty, I have learned enough to know I can't even imagine what information you possess or what you have gone through but I do know that there was a much easier way to have dealt with this situation. Maybe you have been playing the role of Queen for so long, you have forgotten what it means to be a mother."

The Queen's murderous look returned as she growled, "How dare you speak to me like that?"

America shrank back, however the memory of her talk with the Queen and the anger it now stirred prompted her to continue. "The day after Marlee's caning you summoned me to speak with you. You told me that I shouldn't have acted the way I did but that you were glad that I had. It was confusing. But even more confusing is that you acted so kind. You said that you had told yourself that you wouldn't get involved. And even if you _wanted_ to get involved, you didn't think that there was much to say.

I believed you as did everyone else, I am sure. But it was a lie. You could have simply spoken to me alone and told me about what had happened behind the scenes, what Maxon was up against, what had happened to Marlee afterwards, and why exactly I shouldn't have been too hard on Maxon. You said that you weren't sure there was much to say, but there was...wasn't there.

I mean obviously there was enough to say that you involved another country, putting my life in danger with your convoluted political intrigue. What if I had been found with the phone number on me? What if someone had overheard? I would have been the one on the hook, not you. You would have continued to be safe, I am disposable. Who would ever have believed you were involved?

If you had of just spoken to me directly, wouldn't that have been easier." Turning towards Maxon, America asked, "If your mother had of talked to me, explained things, would that have made you angry that she had spoken to me. You had made your intentions to marry me known the day before. Would you have spurned her help or welcomed it?"

"Enough! It is not nor will it ever by my place to intercede in the relationships of my son. Do you think I would have told you anything different than Maxon would have? Or are you telling us that you trust me more than Maxon. As I understand it, you refused to speak to him. What I did was not meant to mend what you were determined to destroy. What I had attempted to do was to buy you more time to sort your selves out." The Queen seemed disgusted by America's outburst.

Maxon interrupted, "So, where do _you_ stand with the Italians, mother. Officially, our diplomats are at a standstill. We do have a contingent of representatives currently in Italy, but from the reports it appears that they are being stonewalled. Father is suspicious but his attentions thankfully lie elsewhere. For the most part, I have been managing the Italian portfolio. I take it the delay tactics being employed by the Italian government are directly related to the Selection and my choice of bride." Maxon's voice was controlled and calm. He was no longer the confused son of a mother he never really knew, but instead the crowned Prince of Illea on a fact finding mission.

* * *

Thank you for reading, all of your follows, favorites, and reviews.

Cheers,

L.M.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Queen Amberly was clearly irritated.

"You were contacted by an Italian representative hours after the punishment was broadcast. Why? Why you?" Maxon asked.

"We have a lot to cover Maxon. Our time is running short and I think it would be best if we move on to speak about Celeste and her disappearance." The Queen sat at her desk and began to shuffle through a stack of folders. "I have sent out several trusted servants to gather information which we may find helpful in getting to the truth of the matter. In the mean time..."

"Why did the Italian Government contact you? Have you been in touch with them before? Did father know?"

The Queen's eyes narrowed as she coolly asked, "Do you intend to inform your father?"

Maxon gasped, his eyes widening, "No. How could you think that? I would never do that but I do want answers. I am done working with only half information. I am to ascend the throne in a matter of years and I suspect that due to the secrets that both you and father hold, I know far less than I thought I knew, which quite frankly most likely explains why military and political strategies I devise rarely work. Now I find I have been working towards a relationship with a government that has already negotiated and made their terms known to you. You say you want to see me succeed, yet you continue to keep secrets."

The Queen sighed, "I see myself as an ambassadress and nothing more. I met the Italian Queen eight years ago while we were in Paris. Unbeknowst to me, the French King had made arrangements for Queen Patrizia to visit during our stay. It wasn't until later that I was told that he had wanted the King to attend as well, but the King had refused as he did not wish to be seen as supporting Illea's _crimes against the people_ as he calls it. He despises the caste system and the enforcement of it. Queen Patrizia came alone with the sole purpose of meeting me and finding out more about Illea and the likelihood of change in our lifetime. Princess Nicoletta was with her at the time; you were only eleven and barely registered her presence. I do remember however that you were quite annoyed when you wanted someone to go riding with and found that Princess Daphne had gone shopping with Princess Nicoletta." The Queen chuckled at the memory but stopped when she saw that Maxon was not amused.

"Queen Patrizia and I have remained in contact. Your father is aware of that. He has always hoped that an alliance with Italy would be possible one day. As the government has rebuffed any official relations between our countries, your father was always delighted when I could report that I had been in contact with a member of the Royal family. I had of course informed Queen Patrizia of the Selection and so, their visit was explained the same as all visits since your 19th birthday; that they were here to wish you well."

"So then," Maxon began, "in terms of negotiations to further our relations with Italy, I am guessing that I am wasting my time. That my time would be better served working out the conundrum of who are the rebels, who represents them, and what is to be done."

"If you are asking my opinion, I would suggest that you maintain a facade of diligence on the file, but no more than that. Until you marry they are not going to enter into any form of meaningful talks. The Italian King will also want to see and discuss plans for structural and institutional reforms for Illea and even then I believe it will be many years before strong ties will be formed akin to the relations we currently experience with France."

"Father will never allow..." The door suddenly opened and King Clarkson walked in. He looked tired but smiled lovingly at his wife. America was relieved by this as she took it as a good sign that the King had not heard the topic of the conversation.

Queen Amberly barely missed a beat as she shifted her attention and smiled up at her husband. America was eerily chilled by how easily the Queen was able to slip into the persona of dutiful, loving wife. America felt the sting of doubt begin to creep in again about Maxon's honesty as she thought about how easily Maxon had been able to act adoringly towards Natalie despite barely being able to tolerate her. She mentally shook her head, nipping that thought in the bud as quickly as possible. She reminded herself that they had already discussed his ability to act and she had seen first had the necessity of that skill while here at the Palace.

America remained silent as the King address his wife and son. He was particularly distant with Maxon; more than usual in fact.

It was Queen Amberly who made King Clarkson aware of America's presence. America had hoped that she could remain in the Alcove, undetected and then slip away after the Royal couple left, but that was not to be.

King Clarkson glared at her with such ferocity that America could feel herself shake. She began the mantra, "I am a strong, good looking woman and Maxon wants me here. I am a strong, good looking woman and Maxon wants me here, ..."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" King Clarkson asked with absolutely no levity in his voice. "Are we discussing the Selection? Picking out China Patterns? Or perhaps you are assisting Lady America to come up with a plan on how to thwart her next would be murderer. It is sadly only a matter of time."

"Is that a threat father?" Maxon stood and moved toward America, placing himself between his father and his fiancée.

"What? Of course not. America has a wonderful sense of humor, don't you dear?

America has been very entertaining on the Report. It is really too bad joke telling is not part of the Princess job description, you would be perfect. So, Maxon, how is Kris, I understand that you have been getting along quite well. Perhaps not as well as you and Celeste, but it is good that you will be experienced for your wedding night." The King grinned and winked at his son.

Maxon's face turned red.

"Clarkson. Please..." Queen Amberly looked offended by her husband's comments. "Please... " The Queen held her hand out towards her husband, while pleading with her eyes for silence.

The King took his wife's hand and kissed it. "I Apologize my dear. I did not mean to upset you. A mother should not be made to think of her son's escapades but he is of age.

Maxon I would like to speak to you alone in my office. Do not keep me waiting!" The King touched his wife's cheek with affection and then left without another glance.

America spoke first, in a small, sad voice. "He really doesn't like me at all, does he."

"No. He does not." The Queen said honestly. "He sees you as a threat. You challenge him and he is afraid that you will lead his son astray. You are a danger to everything he has worked towards. For the reasons I am happy to see you with my son, King Clarkson is not. We must proceed carefully."

"But for now Maxon. You have a role to play. You must go to your father's office as requested." The Queen said.

America felt the air rush from her lungs as panic seized her. "What's he going to do to you? He's not going to ...punish you, is he?"

Maxon walked over to America, taking both her hands in his and kissing her lips. America blushed and glanced demurely up at Queen Amberly. The Queen smiled.

"America" Maxon said grabbing her attention, "I will be fine, but I would like very much if you would go to your room and remain there with your maids. I may not get back to see you this evening, but I assure you I will be fine. There is a lot going on and it is time I got back to it." Maxon kissed America one last time before taking his leave.

* * *

I hope you like this. King Clarkson is a jerk and what exactly does Maxon have to get back to? Tune in tomorrow.

Thanks for reading,

L.M.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As Maxon left the office, America felt like the temperature dropped and she began to shake. She pulled the shawl around her shoulders tight.

"America. Maxon will be fine. This I know. Now, you must look after yourself. That is the very best thing you can do for Maxon at this moment. We will talk again, but not now. Now you must rest and I have work I to do."

America stood without saying a word. She was drained. She curtsied to the Queen and tried to think of words to say. Through the fog she heard herself say "Thank You", but the sound was so foreign that she could have been hearing someone else's voice. She turned to leave.

"America. Are you going to be alright? You look pale. Perhaps I should arrange for someone to escort you to your room."

America stopped. As if on automatic pilot she turned back towards the Queen to reassure her that everything was fine. Queen Amberly's worried eyes met America's. America felt lifeless and dull as she stared back. She wondered if she was staring at her future. Would she, could she be this conniving, this manipulative, this scary? America dropped her eyes to the floor as she once again moved towards the door and out into the hallway.

As she walked towards the main foyer, she realized that she had lost all sense of time. She moved towards the doors leading to the garden, hoping to be able to catch a few moments of fresh air before bedtime. Surprisingly, as she approached the door, it swung open and Elsie re-entered the Palace.

"America" Elsie squealed in a very Kris like way. "I have been so worried. The rumors that have been swirling are terrible. At one point I heard you were dead, but Prince Maxon put that rumor to rest. He said that Celeste was involved in a plan to poison you, but that you had come through the ordeal without permanent damage. I knew Celeste was horrible but I never imagined her doing something like that. Are you alright?"

"I was just going to get some fresh air. It has been a long day. I think the air will help me sleep." America didn't know what else to say. She really didn't want to think or talk about Celeste.

"That sounds good. After we do that, would you like to go watch a movie in the screening room?"

America was astonished. "We can do that?" she asked.

"Of course silly. We are allowed to use any of the various forms of entertainment that are available. Are you telling me that after all of this time you didn't know that? Didn't Prince Maxon ever tell you?" Elsie smiled. "That is really funny. He told me and for that matter Kris, soon after we arrived."

America wanted to smack Elsie, but she really wasn't sure for what. She hadn't lied or spoken mean words. Elsie had just spoken the truth. At least America assumed it was the truth. America could feel the "green eyed monster of jealousy" creep up fast on her, but she calmed herself and remember that all she had to do was ask Maxon the procedures for accessing any of the Palace facilities or features and he would tell her. America assured herself that Maxon had told Kris and Elsie about Palace Entertainment because he needed a way to fill time with them. With her, they usually just talked. At least, that's the way it use to be.

All of a sudden, America felt more tired than she had in a very long time.

"Elsie, I am so sorry. I really would like to watch a movie with you, but right now I think I had better lie down. I am just so tired. It will probably take a few days before I am back to normal. Perhaps we can catch a movie or go horseback riding later this week."

"That sounds nice. It is rather boring here now." Elsie's smile faltered as she looked over America's shoulder. America turned and froze as she watched a giggling Kris walk towards them with Maxon on her arm.

America tried her hardest not to gasp, glare, or cry. She tried to erase all emotion from her face just as Maxon had shown her. She doubted very much that she had succeeded.

"It is so good to see you up and around America. Maxon has been keeping me up to date on your progress. I am so happy to know that you are going to be fine."

It wasn't hard to tell that Kris was becoming quite comfortable with the idea of being a Princess. She was carrying herself with a self-assured, confidence that she never had before. She spoke with an air of authority and held Maxon's arm like she had been doing so for years and would continue to do so.

"I am doing well Lady Kris. Your kind words are appreciated. I do find myself getting tired more often but I should be over that soon. For now, I believe I am going to be off to bed. I am very sleepy."

"Is there anything you need Lady America?" Maxon asked.

"Of course not Prince Maxon. I would not dream of intruding on your precious time with Lady Kris. That would be thoughtless and rude of me. If I require anything, I will ask one of the servants. They are always so helpful and available. It is wonderful how faithful, trustworthy, and loyal they are. I never have to worry about their being there for me.

Elsie – Kris—I will see both of you tomorrow at breakfast. Thank you so much for your kind words and I do hope you both have a wonderful evening. Good night." America then curtsied as was required when in the presence of the Prince and walked off before obtaining permission to leave. She was so tired that she couldn't even muster up the energy to cry.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. I love having all of you on this journey with me.

Cheers,

L.M.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

America's POV

Climbing the stairs was difficult. With all of the technology available to the Royal family it was beyond me why they couldn't install an elevator. As I moved towards my room, the weight of the day crushed down. Looking around, I looked at the hallway, really looked at it for the first time in a long time. How many times had it been painted and patched since my arrival? How many times had the carpet been destroyed by rebels and replaced? How much money was spent on repairs to create this splendor that I now took for granted.

I slowed, leaning my right shoulder against the wall. I took a few more steps and stopped. Leaning my head against the Wall, I just stood there. I didn't have the energy to go forward and going backwards seemed useless. I felt stuck. I slipped down the wall and sat with my knees hugged to my chest. I felt so small; so alone. I missed Aspen. I missed May. I missed my life. But I knew that I could never go back.

I was becoming use to feeling over whelmed and emotional. I didn't like it but it seemed to be my new normal. But this was different. I felt no anger. In fact, I felt nothing at all except sadness - an overwhelming, insidious sadness that crept into my soul. I just wanted to curl up right there and never move again but I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to move because I would be extremely embarrassed if I was found sitting in the hallway.

I mustered up my strength and tried to stand. I clutched at the wall trying to gain purchase and pushed with my legs trying to rise, but I stumbled and toppled to the right. My hand jerked forward to catch my fall and I let out a small cry. As I laid there I became aware that my face was wet and I was frightened.

"Oh my God, Lady America, are you okay? Please let me help you. I'm here to help you." A Palace Guard bent down and scooped me up. I knew I should feel embarrassed but I was too relieved. I remembered snuggling in and feeling his uniform on my face. I felt safe.

I regained consciousness in my room with Mary and Anne by my side...again. This was becoming a regular thing and I did not like it, not one bit. I hated being weak and I hated being dependent.

I started to get up while saying, "Please help me get into my night clothes. I am so tired and I can't wait to get some sleep."

Anne placed her hand gently but firmly on my shoulder. "The doctor has been summoned. I think you should stay resting until he examines you."

Now the anger returned. I pushed Anne's hand aside and sat swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "Please my Lady," Mary begged. "Officer Clarke found you and brought you here. He has gone to fetch Prince Maxon."

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Really?! Now Kris is going to think that I staged a fainting spell to interfere with her _date_." God it hurt to think of Maxon on date with Kris. Hadn't he promised me that the Selection was over, or did I dream that. My head felt muddled and confused, but I knew that I wasn't going to let any of them see me like this.

I rose from the bed and began to walk towards the ensuite. "Ladies, you can continue to sit there twiddling your thumbs or you can get up and help me. I have had a really bad day and yes, I don't feel well. But I feel well enough to wash my face, brush my teeth and change my clothes.

Mary, could you please help me with my hair? I just want it taken down and brushed.

Anne, could you please grab my t-shirt from home and my pair of jeans. I want to be comfortable and normal. There is just not enough normal around here." I looked in the mirror and was taken aback by the dark circles under my eyes. No wonder everyone keeps going on about how ill I look. I will have to remember to have make-up applied more often tomorrow. It seemed ironic to think that, as I washed off the remainder of today's make-up.

Anne entered carrying the clothes I had requested. Her lips were pursed in a silent protest over my refusal to stay in bed. I ignored it. "Thank you for the clothes. I am going to get dressed on my own, so if you could both wait in the bedroom, that would be great."

"What if you pass out again?" Mary asked with worry.

"I did not pass out. I was tired – very tired – and I sat down for a rest. When I tried to get up, I slipped. That is when the guard found me. When he picked me up, I felt safe, and allowed myself to drift off to sleep. As I continue to take my iron supplements and heal from the poisoning, I will get stronger. It is that simple. Now please, I would like to change my clothes before everyone arrives." What I really wanted was to send everyone away and sleep for the next two days.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Let the games begin, I though sarcastically. I took a big breath, wiped the wash cloth across my face again, and turned towards the door, just as a knock sounded on the bathroom door. I opened the door and found Maxon standing on the other side.

"Hello." I said. I really didn't want to have to deal with him right now.

"America. Are you alright? I am so sorry. After today and everything that happened, I really shouldn't have left you alone."

"Don't worry about it Maxon. Daddy snapped his fingers and you had to jump. I am just going to have to get use to that. Aren't I?" I knew I was being bitchy, but after the day I had had, I really didn't care.

"So, when are you going to get over your little temper tantrum and release Officer Leger from custody?" Yeah, now I was really pushing it. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. When I opened them I was staring into the eyes of a very angry Maxon. "So... you aren't going to release him then. Lucy is going to be very sad. She likes him and has been beside herself since finding out about his arrest."

"Lucy. Really? Are you sure it's Lucy who wants him back? All day you don't mention him, but less than an hour after seeing me with Kris, now you ask about Officer Leger's release. Is this the way it's going to be?" Maxon demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." I glared at him. I wanted to burn holes into those perfectly chiselled cheek bones and watch him dance around the room while slapping himself in the face. I would have laughed at the imagery if I wasn't so annoyed at seeing him with Kris.

I pushed passed him and laid down on the bed. "Let's be clear Maxon. I did not ask for you to be called. I didn't want you called. I don't want you here. I don't want the doctor here. If it wasn't for this foolishness, I would be in bed sleeping right now. I already know what happened and what the doctor is going to tell me...but ... I guess, if you want to be helpful, you could find out what happened to your Aunt. When she left your mothers office, she said she was going to get my supplements, but she never came back. I will need them for tomorrow."

Maxon nodded, "I will have them delivered to you by tomorrow."

"America, I know you hate the Selection and I am sure seeing me with Kris ten minutes after leaving my mother's office must have been a surprise, but you are really going to have to control your comments. Kris was actually worried I was going to send you home because of your rudeness towards me tonight."

I couldn't help let out a laugh. "She was worried was she? You don't really believe that she was worried, you can't be that obtuse. She would be glad to see me go." I could feel the cold sadness I had felt earlier begin to creep back in. "Do what you have to do Maxon? I will just be happier if I don't have to see it. Although I am sure your father will take great joy in reporting any juicy details to me first hand."

"Please do not let him come between us. Please, just focus on us," Maxon implored.

"Maxon, I have to ask you something. Actually I have to ask you a lot of questions."

"I know but do we have to tonight? It really has been a long day. I wish I could crawl right in there beside you and sleep here tonight."

"Did you ever do that with Celeste?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I figured it must have been my sub-conscience asking the question, because my conscience was pretty sure it didn't want to hear the answer.

Maxon let out a big rush of air. "No America. I didn't."

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. Thankfully, there was another knock at the door which Maxon promptly answered. Dr. Di Angelo walked in with his little black medical bag. "Lady America, you are certainly making me earn my keep." The doctor chuckled, but straightened up when he realized neither Maxon nor I was amused.

"So please tell me what happened," asked the doctor.

"I would be happy to do so but I do not want Maxon here during our discussion."

"What? Why?" Maxon asked incredulously.

"It will be different if and when I ever become your wife, but for now, I am simply one in three and I have some personal questions to ask the doctor. I do not want you here during my appointment. It would be embarrassing."

Okay, so I lied thought America. The truth was she did not have any embarrassing questions to ask, she just wanted him to leave.

* * *

The next chapter will be the same time period but from Maxon POV.

Thanks,

L.M.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: One of the things I love about posting this story is viewing the statistics of all the countries my reader's live in. I thought I would share this with you. As of today, the readers of my story during October have come from the following places: Canada, USA, Australia, Brazil, Philippines, Germany, France, Italy, India, Luxembourg, UK, Jamaica, United Arab Emirates, Hong Kong, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, Trinidad and Tobago, New Zealand, China, Austria, El Salvador, Argentina, Mexico.

I would love to hear from you. So here is a shout out to my reader in Brazil that wrote to say hello. And I would also like to say "Hi" to my reader in Luxembourg. A friend of mine just visited your country while on a bus tour of Europe and said it was very small but beautiful.

Chapter 38

Maxon's POV – _Beginning with his leaving the Queen's Office_

I walked over to America, taking both her hands in mine and kissing her lips. America blushed and glanced at my mother. It was cute but it also made me feel a bit shy. "America, I will be fine, but I would like very much if you would go to your room and remain there with your maids. I may not get back to see you this evening, but I assure you I will be fine. There is a lot going on and it is time I got back to it." I kissed America one last time.

I didn't want to leave but knew I had to. I had no idea what father had in store for me, but I was certain it wasn't a caning as America feared. I did suspect however, that whatever it was, it would be for the sole purpose of causing trouble between America and I.

As I walked from the room, I didn't dare turn back. I felt so guilty. She had been through so much today and I should be with her. I should be talking to her about everything, not abandoning her. I was so afraid of what father would do it I didn't follow his direction. Obviously mother also felt there was a risk. Her words came back to him, _"We must proceed carefully...for now Maxon, you have a role to play. You must go to your father's office as requested."_

I had almost lost America once this week, and now she was being threatened by father. How will I ever keep her safe? ...My thoughts were interrupted by my father's voice, "Maxon, you have had a trying day, I know, so I thought you could use a diversion."

Just then, a palace guard came around the corner with Kris on his arm. "Lady Kris, you are looking positively lovely this evening. Doesn't she look lovely, Maxon?"

I wanted to throw up but I dutifully responded to my father's question, "Yes, father. She is beautiful." It was true but it didn't matter. To me no one was as beautiful as my fiancée. I smiled at that thought. Kris smiled back, interpreting my gesture as happiness in seeing her. I kept the smile plastered on my face, but I knew if America were to see us this evening, it would not end well.

I offered Kris my arm and she happily took it. I thought of all the afternoons and evenings we had sat together talking. They were pleasant; she was pleasant. But she was a friend and nothing more. I had believed that I could have learned to love her if need be but I felt absolute relief that I would not have to try.

With this heart warming thought in my head, I led Kris to the main foyer on our way to the theatre. I wanted an activity where I could sit quietly, not talk, and mull over today's events. As we rounded the corner, my worst fear was realized as America stood there with Elsie. The look on America's face broke my heart and sent me into a panic. I wanted to throw off Kris's arm and beg forgiveness.

As I watched her though, I was relieved to see her try to erase the hurt from her face. She was pleasant to Kris, maybe a bit clipped, but she was attempting to act as if this was normal. I couldn't help but worry that she didn't look well though.

"Is there anything you need Lady America?" I asked.

If I had thought everything was okay with America and that she understood why I now stood here with Kris, that fantasy was soundly destroyed by her answer, "Of course not Prince Maxon. I would not dream of intruding on your precious time with Lady Kris. That would be thoughtless and rude of me. If I require anything, I will ask one of the servants. They are always so helpful and available. It is wonderful how faithful, trustworthy, and loyal they are. I never have to worry about their being there for me."

_Ouch, that hurt_, I thought. I had to make sure I spoke to America as soon as possible. If I had learned anything it was that she needed reassurance, and for that matter so did I.

As America walked away, I noticed that her walk seemed off. It was something small but still significant to me. I removed my arm from Kris's and excused myself for a few moments, walking towards the nearest guard. I ask the guard to follow America to her room to ensure she got there safely.

As I returned I could over hear Elsie, "I know Kris, but she has been through a lot and she still isn't looking well."

As Elsie spied me, she let the conversation drop and alerted Kris to my approach. Kris went from looking annoyed and scowling to sporting a wide smile just for me. Chillingly, it reminded me of my mother's change of demeanor this afternoon when my father had entered the room.

Kris took hold of my arm once again and waved to Elsie as we left. Kris chatted amicably at first but soon after our departure she began to speak of America.

"Maxon, she should not speak to you that way even if she isn't feeling well. I know that you have been attentive to her for the past few days given everything that has happened, but you deserve better. She needs to understand that she is not the only one here and this is your decision. As difficult as the process may be for us, I cannot even image how difficult it is for you. If you pick the wrong person to be your bride, it could affect the entire country.

How is she doing anyway?" Kris asked. "Will she be going home soon?"

I was annoyed by this line of questioning. "No Kris. I will not be sending her home and how anyone speaks to me is my concern. I do not appreciate you speaking about another member of the Selection in this manner. It is beneath you."

Kris had the good grace to apologize. She turned to say something, but we were both distracted by the sound of distant running. I was instantly anxious when a young man came into view and I recognized him as the guard I had sent to see to America's safety.

"Your majesty. I found America collapsed in the hallway leading to her room. I carried her to her room. Her maids are with her now and the doctor has been summoned."

"Thank you, Officer"...I glanced down at his name tag..."Clarke". I appreciate your swift action in this matter.

As I turned back towards Kris, she did her best to remove her look of annoyance and replace it with concern. "I am sorry Lady Kris, I will not be able to watch a movie with you. Officer Clarke will escort you back to you room if you wish. Do not worry about Lady America, it has been a bit of a battle, but I have been assured that she will make a full recovery."

I walked away from Kris and Officer Clarke as quickly as I could, but broke into a run as soon as I was out of sight. I used the closest hidden access to the back hallways and continued my hurried pace to America's room.

Anne answered the door and curtsied as usual. She pointed to the bathroom door. I rushed over to it and knocked. As it opened, I had to stop myself from gasping - how had she gone from looking so well earlier today, to looking like she possessed a grey sunken skull for a head.

"Hello." She said.

"America. Are you alright? I am so sorry. After today and everything that happened, I really shouldn't have left you alone."

"Don't worry about it Maxon. Daddy snapped his fingers and you had to jump. I am just going to have to get use to that. Aren't I?" It was as if she had poured cold water on me. Didn't she know she was in danger. I began to feel the air leave my lungs and my chest tighten. The reality hit me harder than ever. She was in danger from my father.

"So I was wondering, America continued, "When are you going to get over your little temper tantrum and release Officer Leger from custody?" She seemed to be daring me to say the wrong thing. Was she really comparing her liaisons with Officer Leger to my duties within the Selection.

"So... you aren't going to release him. Lucy is going to be very sad." America chastised me like I was child. "She likes him and has been beside herself since finding out about his arrest."

"Lucy. Really? Are you sure it's Lucy who wants him back? All day you don't mention him, but less than an hour after seeing me with Kris, now you ask about Officer Leger's release. Is this the way it's going to be?" I demanded. I knew she was punishing me again. I did deserve better, didn't I? I would do anything for her and she turned on me whenever she got annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing." She was glaring at me with such hatred, it hurt. I should say something. I should explain.

"Let's be clear Maxon. I did not ask for you to be called. I didn't want you called. I don't want you here. I don't want the doctor here. If it wasn't for this foolishness, I would be in bed sleeping right now. I already know what happened and what the doctor is going to tell me...but ... I guess, if you want to be helpful, you could find out what happened to your Aunt. When she left your mothers office, she said she was going to get my supplements, but she never came back. I will need them for tomorrow."

I nodded. I could do that. "I will have them delivered to you by tomorrow."

"America, I know you hate the Selection and I am sure seeing me with Kris ten minutes after leaving my mother's office must have been a surprise, but you are really going to have to control your comments. Kris was actually worried I was going to send you home because of your rudeness towards me tonight." Why couldn't she understand that it was an act.

She laughed harshly, "She was worried was she? You don't really believe that she was worried, you can't be that obtuse. She would be glad to see me go." The expression on America's face changed and she seemed to crumple in on herself. "Do what you have to do Maxon? I will just be happier if I don't have to see it. Although I am sure your father will take great joy in reporting any juicy details to me first hand." I wanted to hold her. I wanted to protect her and make everything alright but here I was the cause of everything bad happening in her life.

"Please do not let him come between us. Please, just focus on us," I begged. I couldn't lose her.

"Maxon, I have to ask you something. Actually I have to ask you a lot of questions."

Oh, thank God, she is opening up to me - softening. "I know but do we have to tonight? It really has been a long day. I wish I could crawl right in there beside you and sleep here tonight."

"Did you ever do that with Celeste?" I felt like I had been punched. Why didn't I send that witch home long ago. Why hadn't I listened to America? How could I have ever thought that my time with Celeste wouldn't affect my relationship with America?

I answered honestly, "No America. I didn't."

She nodded but said nothing. Frustratingly, there was another knock at the door. I assumed it was the doctor, so I moved to the door quickly and opened it. I wanted to get his visit done quickly so America and I could continue our talk.

Dr. Di Angelo walked in with his little black medical bag. "Lady America, you are certainly making me earn my keep." The doctor chuckled. I just glared at him. He was obviously a good doctor having gotten to the bottom of America's problems quickly, but he was far too familiar. I didn't like that. He continued, "So please tell me what happened."

"I would be happy to do so but I do not want Maxon here during our discussion."

"What? Why?" I asked incredulously.

"It will be different if and when I am ever your wife, but for now, I am simply one in three and I have some personal questions to ask the doctor. I do not want you here during my appointment. It would be embarrassing."

"Oh, okay. I can understand that. I will wait outside." I left quickly before she could tell me to leave. I wasn't leaving. If she thought we needed to talk tonight, then we would talk tonight.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I am very excited about the next few chapter (which are finish, but only one a day, you all know the rules...lol.)

Cheers,

L.M.


	39. Chapter 39

**Fire and Ice Sound track:**

I was going to post this after the story was done but then I thought that didn't make any sense because why would you want to look at the songs that inspired me after you were done reading, so here it is. Some of the songs are for future events. It you check them out, I hope you enjoy. They can all be found on You tube.

Pat Benatar - Fire and Ice

Melissa Ethidge & Serena Ryder - Broken Heart Sun _(Theme song for the Selection)_

Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts _(America's feelings after the Halloween Ball and Marlee's punishment)_

Goo Goo Dolls - Iris _(Maxon doesn't know how to tell America what he is thinking __when he is with her_ .)

Avril Lavigne - Complicated _(The frustration and confusion America feels with Maxon)_

Apocalyptica - Not Strong Enough _(America's inner turmoil between staying or leaving.)_

Fefe Dobson - Stuttering _(The Scene: After America catches Maxon with Celeste.)_

Celine Dion - Refuse to Dance _(America's state of mind after she catches Maxon with Celeste.)_

Adele - Set Fire to The Rain _(America before the final Report.)_

Sarah MacLachlan - What's it going to take _(America after talking to Maxon during the attack.)_

Metric - Breathing Under Water _(America in Chapter one of my story.) _

Beth Crowley - Warrior _(America starts to see the strength in herself and what she is capable of)_

Adele - Rumor Has It _(This was in my mind while I wrote the chapter where Lucy hears rumors)_

Nickleback When We Stand Together _(America has a conscience, strength, and passion) _

Sara Bareilles Brave _(America stands up for the weak)_

Bon Jovi - It's My Life

Evanescence - Everybody's Fool _(The queen's thoughts about her own life)_

Linkin Park - Numb _(Maxon thoughts about trying to live up to everyone's expectations – especially his father.)_

Black Sabbath - Dear Father _(To me the tone and words of this song perfectly describe how Maxon may feel about the relationship with his father.)_

Pink - True Love _(America and Maxon's Theme song according to me...LOL)_

Sinead O'Connor - Tears From the Moon _(Aspens inner thoughts about America)_

One Republic/Timberland Apologize _(America and Aspen's relationship – If Aspen had of been honest from the beginning, she would never have met Maxon.)_

Phil Collins – In the Air tonight (_This is song is what I picture would be playing in the back ground with something that is going to happen with the Queen in the future.)_

Muse – Uprising (_The rebel theme song_)

Kansas – Dust in the Wind (_The feel of this song is how I imagine many of the characters feel at times.)_


	40. Chapter 40

A/N - Now on to our regular story. So Maxon wants to talk. He is not leaving like he has done so many times. He is going to stay until they work this out...or will he...hmmmm...

Chapter 39

I had been nervously pacing back and forth outside America's room when the night guard arrived for duty. It was somewhat awkward as well as difficult to just stand there waiting for the doctor to leave. At least when I was pacing I had the sense of doing something, but to just stand there, me ignoring the guard, the guard ignoring me...

The door opened and the doctor exited. Dr. Di Angelo gave me a smile and a small bow before leaving. He didn't say a word. He really did annoy me.

I walked into America's room half expecting to have her yell at me the moment I entered, but I was prepared. I wasn't going to leave until we had spoken about tonight's events. I was ready and determined. America was in her bed with the covers pulled up over her. Her back was to me.

"America, I agree with you that it would be best to talk now. I know it's late, but waiting until tomorrow and allowing our thoughts to fester is not a good idea. There is a lot going on, half of which you don't know about, but we can talk about that. There is so much...there is just so much. Please don't be angry with me."

I waited but she said nothing. "America. Please don't ignore this. I know you are upset..." I walked around the end of the bed to peak at America at the exact moment that she let out a small snort and a sigh. It made me smile. I had never seen her sleep before. She looked absolutely adorable. I wish I had my camera. I wondered if it was weird that I wanted to take pictures of her while she was asleep?

Taking pictures of her would probably make her angry, but oddly the thought of her ire over my taking pictures of her while she slept made me want to laugh. And then it struck me, just like that, so quick and exact that my head almost ached. My heart felt like it was going to explode but not with pain or stress, but with a feeling I had never felt before. For the first time in my life I was filled with an absolute certainty that was crystal clear in clarity. I, Maxon Calix Schreave am in love with America Singer.

I felt tears form in my eyes and a smile cross my lips. This feeling and the knowledge of it was overwhelming. I walked over to a chair and sat. The day's events began to roll through my head: My mother's double life, my father's interferences and lies, Celeste's disappearance, the war and rebel attacks, mixed with everything America had said on the Report. After everything that had happened over the last week, it was really quite incredible that America hadn't begged to go home, but she was still here and I knew it wasn't for the crown, so it must be for me.

Real hope began to fill me. Up until this point I had still been thinking in terms of the Selection and finding someone I liked and maybe could love. It was a concept based on a duty that had to be performed, but now it was tangible. I could see her, touch her, hear her...love her. I would do anything for her.

...I will do anything for her... I am looking at my future, my salvation...or perhaps my downfall...nonetheless, whichever it maybe, she is where my future lies. I have to protect her and I will do anything to make that happen.

* * *

Yeah! There is is! The part many of you have been waiting for and I know a certain reader is going to send me a review with a big "eeeeekkkkkk" in it.

Now what will America do? Will Maxon tell her right away or keep it secret? Is America going to demand to go home again, like she always does and destroy Maxon's heart? So many questions, so little time, ...

Until tomorrow,

L.M.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

"Lady America, it's time to wake up. Lady America..." Anne was trying to wake a very sleepy, very grumpy America.

"Just ten more minutes, mom. Please, just ten more minutes." Anne chuckled. "Lady America, if you are not well enough to go to the dining room you just need to let me know and I will send your regrets."

Silence. No movement.

"Lady A-mer-i-ca," Anne said in a sing-song voice, "Are you getting up?"

"Uhg"

Anne poked America in the arm. "Talk to me."

"No. Go away." America pulled the pillow over her head and tried to block everything out.

"Lucy, would you please let Silvia and the dining room know that Lady America will not be attending breakfast this morning."

Lucy and Anne both turned towards the sound coming from the bed. There was movement reminiscent to a burrowing mole. The blankets moved, the pillows flopped and eventually a very messy head of hair appeared out of a rumpled tunnel. "Stop. No. I go...I get up. Uhhh, yuck, Uhhhhgggg. The head disappeared back into the blanket tunnel."

Anne and Lucy both laughed. Lucy walked over to the bed and whipped the blankets off causing America to let out a yelp. "Lady America, you are still in your jeans?!"

America opened her eyes slowly, as if she was testing them. While struggling to get up she said, "I have to go to breakfast." She explained that the previous night had been a disaster and that she felt that she had to make an appearance. As America walked towards the bathroom she paused and turned to her maids saying, "Please ladies, if I have ever needed your help it is this morning. I hand myself over to you." She finished off by giving them a low curtsey.

Just as America's transformation was finishing up, there was a knock on the door. America walked over to answer it and was surprised to find Maxon on the other side.

"I wasn't sure if you would be joining us this morning, but it looks as if you will be." Maxon smiled widely. "You look fantastic." Maxon's smile changed to uncomfortable concern, "I mean. I mean, how are you feeling?" Maxon looked abashed. Putting his hands in his pockets he shifted from side to side.

America moved back to allow the Prince into her room. Her maids curtsied and left. As Lucy moved passed Maxon she turned at the last moment and made silent kissy gestures towards America. America burst out laughing and blushed. Maxon turned just in time to see Anne pull Lucy out the door by the back of her dress and close it.

Maxon turned questioningly back to America, who was still laughing. "I don't know what I would do without them. I think they are wonderful, but I particularly love them when they let their guard down. They don't do it often but when they do, they are so funny." America said.

Maxon was captivated by America. He hadn't slept much last night but he felt liberated. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here are your supplements. My aunt sends her apologies for not getting them to you sooner, but to be honest, I think she was hoping to drop them off to you herself and visit for a while."

"I would like that. I mean, I would like for your aunt to visit."

There was a strained, uncomfortable tension between them. Each knew that there was much to talk about, but neither one was willing to start. Not because of anger or stubbornness , but because neither one knew how to begin.

Maxon took a few steps towards America and then veered to the left placing the bottles on the table. He felt a hand on his back. "You look good this morning too." America said with a smile.

Maxon smiled looking back over his shoulder, "Only good? I think I said you look fantastic."

"Yes, Maxon you did. But sorry to tell you, we can't all be me."

Maxon laughed so hard he couldn't believe it. He whipped around and gathered America in his arms. "I missed you so much. I love you."

America froze, stiffening in his arms. Maxon, stopped. It was as if time stood still and he didn't want to disturb it, for he didn't know what fallout lay on the other side. He slowly pulled back involuntarily wincing as he looked at America. America's eyes were wide and her mouth shaped in a small oh. "It just slipped out. I-i-i had wanted to tell you over candle light and light fluffy pastry's like the ones you sent to your sister. I wanted it to be perfect. I'm sorry."

America seemed to slowly regain her senses. Tears came to her eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You love me?" America searched Maxon's eyes for confirmation.

"Yes. Oh Yes. I love you America Singer and I want you to be my wife. I think you are mad for saying yes especially after yesterday's talk with my mother and last night, which was arranged by my father,by the way...but I think you guessed that. It's crazy. It's all crazy. I know that. But I need you. I need your faith. I am telling you, there is no one else. There will be no one else. Please trust that. Please trust me while we figure all of this out."

"I'm not going anywhere Maxon. It is still going to hurt to see you with Kris - not Elsie so much, but Kris." America took a deep breath. "And we still have a lot to talk about. I have some questions; some serious questions...about our future." America dropped her eyes to the floor and blushed.

Maxon gently put his index finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. "I like the sound of that – serious talk about our future together."

"And Maxon...You do know that Kris wasn't really worried about you sending me home, right?"

Maxon smiled, "Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I said it like that. She did bring it up, but no, she wasn't worried. She was just asking. I told her I wasn't going to talk to her about others in the selection." Maxon's eyes widened and his face redden, "not that you are in the selection, because the selection is done, but she doesn't know that, I mean I have to act like it's not done, but it is, not that I am going to kiss anyone, because I am not going to do that, ...America, can we go to breakfast, where I can put food in my mouth and stop talking."

America had started to smile at Maxon's discomfort. "Yes Maxon, I think that is a good idea, although I do like to see you squirm sometimes. It reminds me that you are real."

They kissed again and headed off to breakfast, hand in hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

L.M.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

I had been looking forward to breakfast as much as I might look forward to singing an aria with laryngitis. But as I entered the dining room I was relieved to discover Adele sitting next to her sister and King Clarkson's chair mercifully empty.

Maxon dutifully took his father's seat at the head of the table, and I took the opportunity to sit beside him, in the seat normally reserved for him. The way I looked at it, Adele was in my regular chair so I had to sit somewhere it might as well be next to Maxon. I smiled to myself.

Adele spoke up first. "Prince Maxon was telling me you had a difficult night. What happened, you had been doing so well when I saw you earlier?"

I was somewhat uncomfortable talking about this in front of everyone, but perhaps if I was open about it, then I could use it as an excuse to spend more time with Maxon. No doubt that is what Kris thinks I did last night anyway. "I have been diagnosed with anemia which was caused in part by the poisons." I had no idea why I was blushing. "This causes me to tire easily. The doctor thinks that I over did it yesterday and I experienced a sudden drop in blood pressure. I really do feel fine now, but I am to report to Dr. Di Angelo right after breakfast to have my blood pressure checked."

"That is horrible America. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Elsie kindly said.

"Well, I would love to take you up on the movie invitation, if it still stands. Which reminds me, Prince Maxon, I understand from Elsie that we, being the Elite," I couldn't help smiling maybe a little flirty when I said it, "are allowed to use the movie theatre, and other facilities in the Palace. Is there a procedure for this or can we just go?"

Maxon stared at me for what felt like a long time. I felt myself starting to feel a little insecure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"No. No, my dear. I was just thinking back and realized that I never did tell you that, did I?

"No your Majesty, but that's okay. I'm not complaining." Now I was completely embarrassed and red like the colour of the dress Celeste had tried to rip off me. Uhhgg, Celeste, I didn't want to think about Celeste. I felt my stomach flop.

"America." There was a commanding, yet gentle tone in Maxon's voice. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was my oversight. All these months you have been going between the garden, your room and the women's room when there was so much more you could have been doing. It is I who must apologize." Maxon looked so pained by his oversight I wanted to kick myself for bringing it up.

"Well, if Elsie doesn't mind, perhaps she could show me how all of this works." I looked at Elsie hoping she would agree and rescue me from this horribly awkward situation I had put myself in. Thankfully she smiled and nodded her agreement. I felt my face return to its normal colour, but was sent into another round of blushing when I felt a foot rub up my leg.

I glanced over at Maxon, but he was holding his face in a calm Princely manner that would make anyone looking at him think that everything was perfectly normal, but it wasn't. It wasn't because the Prince of Illea was brushing his foot up and down my leg, while we were sitting at the breakfast table two seats away from his mother, the Queen of Illea. I was lost in my own day dream, when I realized that my leg was now alone and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, then inwardly chastise myself for speaking in such a common manner. I was going to have to have elocution lessons, or something that would allow me to sound like a Princess. I had faith that it could be done. I reminded myself that the Queen had worked in a factory before she married King Clarkson, so there must be hope for me.

Adele chuckled and winked, "You were in your own little day dream I think." Could I stop blushing?! I really had to get Maxon to teach me that impassive face thing he does.

"Yes, I apologize. I wasn't paying attention." The foot had found its way back to my leg causing me to smile. I tried to make the smile look as if it was meant for Adele. The foot was now up to my knee. How was he doing that and if his mother could tell I was going to kill him. "Could you repeat the question?"

"It wasn't actually my question, dear. Queen Amberly was asking you if you wanted to take a walk in the garden with her after your doctor's appointment...but if you are going to be busy," Adele glanced amusingly at Maxon, "I am sure she would understand."

Maxon looked at his Aunt and then back to me with complete innocence written all over his face, "Do you have plans after your doctor's appointment Lady America?"

I looked Maxon right in the eye and said with a grin, "No your Majesty, I do not." Turning back to the Queen with a wide smile I said that I would love to go for a walk. I didn't look back at Maxon, but I imagined a look of disappointment on his face.

"I will be in my office. You can come and find me after you are done?" The Queen said.

"Thank you, your Majesty." I bowed my head slightly in her direction as I spoke. How weird was it going to be when people were calling me _your majesty_ and_ bowing_.

The rest of breakfast went by without incident or embarrassment. Maxon kept his foot to himself and I made an effort to engage in the conversation and not day dream. Although I did zone out for one moment as I imagined what my name would sound like when I changed it to _Schreave_.

As we concluded breakfast and our plates were carried away, Elsie confirmed our plans to go to the theatre after lunch. I was actually excited about it. I hadn't felt this positive in a long while.

Maxon assisted his mother and aunt with their chairs, and then bid us all farewell as he escorted them from the room. Kris's face immediately fell as she glared at me. Without a word she turned abruptly and left, leaving me alone with Elsie. I looked at Elsie. She wasn't glaring, but she looked rather uncomfortable.

"I guess I better get going as well. I am so tired of the hospital wing, that I just want to get this check up over with. I will see you at lunchtime and thank you. I am really looking forward to this afternoon." Elsie genuinely smiled at me. We left the room together but then went our separate ways.

I was half way down the hallway that lead to the hospital wing, when a door on my left opened and out popped Maxon. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in. I started to laugh at how crazy he was acting. I gave him a slap across the chest, but before I could say anything, he kissed me.

"I just had to see you for a few moments again before we start our respective days. And I also want you to promise me that if there is anything else that comes up on this appointment with the Doctor, that you will tell me. I feel so guilty that I wasn't with you last night when you collapsed. I could see that you weren't well. I am so sorry."

"Maxon, we both know that if you could have been there, you would have. Besides, I wasn't there long before that guard found me. I don't even know his name. Isn't that terrible?"

Maxon smiled, "His name was Officer Clarke, and he was there because I sent him to make sure you got back to your room safely. I was really worried about you last night."

I stared at him moment as a warm feeling spread through me. "Even after how horrible I was to you in front of Elsie and Kris, you were still thinking of my welfare. Thank you, Maxon. That was so thoughtful."

"The truth is" I took a deep breath. I hated admitting this. "I was scared. I told my maids I had just sat down and that is true, but I sat down because I couldn't go any further and when I did try to get up, I fell. That is when Officer Clarke found me. I remember hearing his voice and then the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed and feeling better.

I did however have a second episode of feeling like I was going to pass out while you and I were talking. It is why I went to lay on the bed, I was afraid I was going to fall again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maxon asked.

"Because I was being a jealous idiot and I didn't want to show weakness. I know, that makes no sense and I have to work on it. But there it is. It is hard for me to ask for help, to trust or to admit weakness and here I am doing all three."

Maxon smiled and gave me the biggest hug ever while swinging me around causing me to giggle. "What's that about?" I asked.

"When I asked you to be honest and open with me, I never imaged this, I never imaged how amazing it would feel."

I wasn't sure if I understood what he meant, but when he caught my lips and kissed me hard, I really didn't care what he meant as long as he was happy and I had done something right


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

This morning went so fast I could hardly believe it was lunch time.

Everything went well at my doctor's appointment and as promised, I stopped by Queen Amerbly's office after I was done. We had a lovely walk in the Garden. The Queen quietly told me that she was afraid that we would be over heard so she wanted to keep our conversation light. As such, we didn't talk much about yesterday's conversation, which suited me fine. We talked instead about her expectations of me after my marriage to Maxon and that she would also be talking to the other girls, but that was only to keep up appearances. She spoke of her work and the charities she had created. She was very passionate about her role in education and medical reforms. I was overwhelmed, as usual, but not so usual for me, I was excited. I was excited to learn everything I could and I was excited to have the opportunity to work with this amazing women.

After two hours we said our good-byes. We could have talked much longer I'm sure, but I began to feel tired and I had promised myself and Maxon that I wouldn't over do it. I know that if I didn't rest before lunch then there was no way I would be able to make it through the movie with Elsie this afternoon. I also hoped to visit with Adele later today as she would be leaving soon, and of course, I also hoped I would see Maxon today and I didn't want it to be because I had collapsed again.

Once again King Clarkson did not attend lunch but neither did Maxon. That did not stop the Queen, Adele, Elsie and I from having a wonderful lunch over a lively debate regarding New Asia and Illea, and how significant ties could be fostered between the two countries. I found it so interesting. Normally, if I wasn't sure about a topic I wouldn't have the confidence to ask questions. I was always afraid of looking stupid. But Adele had a way of making me feel comfortable with my thoughts. When I asked questions, Elsie would patiently answer them without making me feel silly. I really liked Elsie now. She seemed to have come out of her shell. She use to be so quiet and rather reserved, but now I saw a highly intelligent, well informed woman, with her own thoughts, ideas and opinions. It made me wonder if she had been here with her own agenda in mind, like the Queen had when she joined the Selection. I of course knew that her continued inclusion in the Elite was wholly tied to her position and connections in New Asia.

I remembered what Maxon had said about Elsie when he and I were locked together in the safe room last week. He had said that he felt like Elsie didn't have a spine. She would never contradict him or give an opinion opposite to him. But here she was carry on debate, stating her opinions, and educating us on life in New Asia. I started to wonder if she had pretended to be someone that she thought Maxon would want her to be, rather than be herself. Oddly, if she had just been herself, Maxon would have liked her much more, now she just grated on him.

Kris remained relatively quiet throughout the discussion. She did interject every now and then but she certainly wasn't her usual self. I asked her if she was feeling okay and pointed out that she seemed a little off. She responded that she was just a little tired as she had not slept well the night before. The tone of her voice and the sharp look in her eyes didn't leave much doubt that I was the reason for her disturbed sleep. I mumbled an apology and averted my eyes from her glare.

Whether on purpose or not, Elsie stepped in and began a new topic of debate which turned everyone's attention away from the drama that had apparently become Kris and I.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Until tomorrow,

Cheers,

L.M.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

As Elsie and I walked to the movie theatre, a part of me felt guilty for not inviting Kris. It was a small part but still, I didn't like that Kris was being led on by Maxon. It seemed cruel. I also knew that the only reason I didn't like Kris right now was because of my own jealousy and insecurity. We had always gotten along it seemed, but that had become strained. I put it out of my mind. There was nothing I could do change it, so I didn't want to dwell on it. Whenever I let my mind wander down the path of jealousy, the consequences were never good.

After such a lively discussion over lunch, Elsie and I walked in silence through the Palace, presumably both of us lost in our own thoughts.

As we approached the theatre room though, Elsie began, "I am so glad we are getting this chance to spend time together. We haven't really gotten to know each other despite having been here for three and half months. I do get the sense that the Selection will be complete soon. What do you think?"

Well this was awkward I thought. I really hadn't been expecting this – from Kris yes, but not Elsie. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Elsie rolled her eyes. "I may not know exactly what was going on at breakfast this morning but it was certainly clear that something was going on."

I was mortified. I turned red and stuttered out an apology. I was at a loss for words.

Elsie chuckled at me and waved her hand dismissively. "I will be honest and say that there was a time when that would have really bothered me, but I have made peace with the fact that I am only here because of my ties to New Asia.

As we entered the theatre room, Elsie scurried around turning on electronics and setting up the system. She had clearly done this before. "I like to come here when I need time away. It is dark and I can lose myself in the movie. You like to go to the library and garden. Yes?"

I smiled. "I think the garden here is amazing. I have never seen anything like it. I think I have painted it from every angle imaginable. I like being outside. Sometimes the Palace makes me feel like I am in cage, especially when there were so many of us here. Everyone was so competitive. It made me uncomfortable."

Elsie chortled, "I remember at the Italian Reception, you looked positively shocked when I admitted to you that I would not have gone out of my way to tell Prince Maxon about something nice you, or any of the girls did. I don't know if you knew this, but I was just as shocked that you would tell Prince Maxon that I had done well. You never seemed to have gotten too caught up in the Selection or what it meant. You were honest but very quiet about your relationship with Prince Maxon and although there were a lot of us who were annoyed that you would not share your experiences about the Prince, I get it. You didn't want to give us a heads up on what Prince Maxon may like or dis-like.

I thought about her words. I hadn't purposely kept information from the girls. Okay, maybe on occasion but for the most part, my time with Maxon was mine and I didn't want to cheapen it or betray what we had by gossiping about it. I don't think friends should do that. "Elsie, I stayed quiet because I truly believed it was my business and no one else's. I wish everyone had of thought that way; it would have cut down on a lot of stress and angst. I hate the Selection. Always have and I told Maxon that the first time we spoke. I laughed at the memory, "I told him that I would like to see him thrown into a place with 34 other guys all vying for the same prize and see how he handled it."

Elsie's eyes widened and she let out a laugh. "You're making that up?!"

Chuckling, I responded, "I really have no idea why the guy still likes me. I was honest with him...too honest maybe. But I really do hate the Selection. I do like some of the people I met – like you and Kris. I hate that this competition seems to be ruining that friendship though."

Elsie was quiet for a moment as she reviewed the movies that were available. "I want to continue to be your friend, if that's okay." Elsie looked at me shyly.

"Of course Elsie. I would like that very much. I hope I can come visit you some time. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Yes, of course! I mean, I want to be able to do whatever I can for New Asia and I know you coming to visit would show that the Royal Family and the Illea government does care about the people."

I was taken aback for a moment. I had meant that it would be nice to visit because we are friends not because it would be good public relations. I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face because Elsie immediately back peddled and said, "Don't get me wrong America. I want you to visit. I want to stay in touch because we are friends but in the position you will be in, your life is about to change to a degree I don't know if you quite understand. You are a very straight forward person but in politics everyone has an agenda."

"Do you have an agenda?" I whispered hesitantly.

* * *

A/N:

If you remember, the reason I first started this story was because to me there was so little description in what I considered pivotal scenes and so many questions I wanted answered, it drove me crazy...and from that creativity was born. So keeping that in mind, I am now moving into "dealing with" some of the other "holes" in the story (which Kiera Cass - the real author- is probably going to do in her third book, but I am impatient) like where is New Asia, what did the King and Maxon do when they were there, Did or didn't they contact Elsie's relations, and I will also tie in who the rebels are. I am not going to turn this into a war/revolution/hunger games type story. This is really an America story as she begins to learn her role, control her temper, trust Maxon, and deal with the secrets of the Royal family. That being said, sometimes other characters will "jump and down in my head demanding to be heard" and then I will have to hand the mic over to them to speak.

I hope you are enjoying,

Cheers,

L.M.

P.S I know this comes as a shock but I do not own "the Selection Series" or the characters, I just take them out and play.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

"_Do you have an agenda?" I asked hesitantly._

"Yes." Elsie answered honestly and without shame. "As part of the Selection my agenda was to secure my position with Prince Maxon and then use my role as Princess to influence the policies that affect New Asia. Don't be too shocked. You must know that the King and Prince Maxon's agenda has been to keep me here as an Elite because it may help them influence the people of New Asia and ultimately the war. Agendas and ulterior motives will be the corner stone of many of your future relationships. It's just the way it is America."

Elsie was so matter of fact about all of this. It sounded wrong, but I knew in this new world I had entered that it wasn't. It made me uncomfortable. I squirmed trying to think of something to say, but the only thing that came to mind was Maxon's description of Elsie. "You have changed Elsie." I said, "You are much more informed and opinionated than you usually act. Is this the real Elsie or is the quiet, demure, non-opinionated Elsie the real one?

Elsie narrowed her eyes but had the good grace to blush. "America, I was honest with you the night of the Italian reception. There was a lot on the line: a husband, a crown, and a future. If I were to have been successful, the future that was at stake was not just mine, but those of my people. If you weren't successful America, what did you have on the line?"

What could I say? For me the selection really was all about me and my wants and needs. I hadn't come here wanting a husband or a crown. I came here to avoid Aspen and because my mother made me. I had never dreamed of being a Princess. Maxon and my relationship happened despite my lack of interest.

"Nothing, Elsie." I admitted. "My being here meant that my family would have enough money to eat and keep a roof over their heads all winter without hand outs. I am not aligned with any political group, cause or agenda."

"You will be. Upon marriage you will represent the Royal Family. Outwardly you will need to show a united front. But, I know, or at least have heard that the Queen is open to listening. She has apparently influenced many matters in this country. I personally find it hard to believe though. She is stiff, rather unapproachable and doesn't talk much. She seems to bend to her husband's will.

However, I should say that she did surprise me at lunch today. I had thought that she may simply be a pretty face and dressing for the Kings arm. But she is smart. "

I was in shock! Who was this person sitting beside me to judge the Queen. I am pretty sure if it wasn't for the shock, I would be angry at the way she was talking about Queen Amberly. "Aren't you aware of all of the programs the Queen implemented and oversees?"

"Sure I have heard of them. I studied them before coming to prepare me for engaging the Queen in discussion but it would be easy to make it look like the Queen is involved, when in fact she isn't. Propaganda and window dressing – It's easy to do, if you know how."

"And how is it that you know how, Elsie?" My tone was sharper than I had intended.

"My family has been very fortunate in circumstance and my father has made many friends in higher castes – influential friends. I grew up living the life of a two. I attended private schools and debutant balls while my grandfather, father and uncles built our family's empire. I only became involved in the family business when I was chosen for the Selection. Although, looking at who was chosen and the families many of us come from, I would say that the alleged randomness of the selection process was over stated."

"What is your family business?" I whispered. I felt like I was a character in a spy novel and that I was meeting with a double agent. It was fascinating and weird.

"Information brokering - My family gathers information and sells it."

I felt like a bubble had popped in my brain. I started to giggle. "You're a spy?"

Elsie rolled her eyes. "No! It's perfectly legal and the Royal family is well aware of my family's connections. It is these connections and perhaps the information my father may have or the King may think he has, that keeps me here. But I am guessing that I will be leaving soon but before I go I think I can help you. I could teach you what I know: How to gather information by watching, interpreting, and reading people. I could tell you how I prepared for the Selection, some of the techniques may be useful in your new life. You of course will have people who will collect information for you but you can dictate what goes into a dossier. The folders we received when dignitaries visited the Palace were pathetically slim compared to what you could have; should have."

"And in return?" my mouth felt dry.

"Listen. I just want you to listen and when you can, help. The situation in my country is bad. I can tell from your questions today that Prince Maxon has not discussed the war with you and I can tell you that the stories you have heard or read in public media are sanitized. The true state of the war, the impact on both countries, and even the reason for the war are kept secret from Illea citizens. I do hope that you and I can remain friends, but I also hope we can become Allies."

"You know I have to talk to Maxon about this, right?"

"I am counting on it. In fact, I am hoping to have you introduce me, the real me, to Prince Maxon. I assume he knows about my family but I am not sure. We have never spoken about the war or politics. I thought he wouldn't want that in a wife. I was obviously wrong." Elsie looked at me and laughed softly.

"Elsie, what if he had wanted that? What if he had picked you? Would you have lived your life as a lie, never showing him the truth or would you have shown him the true you after the marriage?" The thought made me angry. Wasn't this exactly what Maxon had been afraid of. All of a sudden I felt very protective of him.

"I would have pretended. In theory it had sounded easy, but it wouldn't have been. I know that now. I am relieved that I do not have to go through with it. How long do you think it will be before the Prince makes the announcement and ends the Selection?" Elsie asked.

Elsie eyed me keenly. I remember the term she had used, _Information Broker_. "I don't know." It wasn't a lie, I didn't know, but even if I had, I wouldn't have told her. What would she do with the information?

"Are you the one who was leaking information to the media throughout the Selection?" I asked her.

Elsie looked offended, "No! Why would you think that? _ Information broker_ doesn't mean that I go around spreading rumors and causing problems. The information my family is interested in are about corporate, political and government relations around the world. We do the research and find out the truth behind alliances, treachery, take overs...big things like that. Then we sell our research to our clients. We use technology, trusted informants and contacts to gather the information. Prince Maxon can explain this process to you. His father has used my father's services. His grandfather used my grandfather's services. It is part of their world; part of our world, America. The pettiness of the magazine articles – that clearly had Celeste's name all over it. "

"You have a lot to learn. I am not an expert, but I can help if you want. If Prince Maxon wants." Elsie said.

I nodded at her, considering my next words. "I will talk to Prince Maxon and relay this conversation to him. Then I guess either him or I will let you know."

Elsie smiled, "That is all I can ask for. Thank you, America...and do you realized that that was the first time you used his title throughout this whole conversation." Elsie elbowed me in the ribs and then grinned at me. "You are getting pretty familiar there, Lady America?"

I blushed and looked away, while trying to stifle a grin. "So what movie are we going to watch?" My question sounded strange, even to me. How surreal to go from Elsie's shocking reveal to something as mundane and ordinary as giggling about a guy and watching a movie together. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how my life was going to be from now on. Would everyone I met have an agenda, a motive, a secret? Would I ever be able to fully trust anyone again? It was a lot to think about.

* * *

Thank you for reading and the reviews. I always like to hear what you have to say.

Cheers,

L.M.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

They had a wonderful afternoon. The movie Elsie picked was very interesting and funny. It was exactly what America needed after the week she'd had.

She had actually been able to put aside everything, including the conversation with Elsie during those two precious hours. As the movie ended, reality slowing seeped back in, but it wasn't overwhelming. America felt refreshed and an idea came to her.

"Elsie, I was thinking. If Maxon is free tonight, why don't I ask him to meet with you. The two of you can walk around, be seen, and then come to my room where we all can talk in private. I think it will take a lot off Maxon's, I mean Prince Maxon's mind," she blushed but continued, "I really have to stop doing that, don't I. Anyway, I think Prince Maxon will be relieved to find out that you are bowing out of the Selection, but are willing to stay until we are ready to announce it. During our meeting tonight, we can also talk about our conversation this afternoon and get his thought on it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful America." Elsie smiled broadly and squeezed America's hand.

Elsie was relieved. This was her last chance to obtain help from the Palace and walk away with powerful allies. It made her feel good that her father would be proud, but more importantly she felt good that she had made this decision to approach America on her own, and the gamble seemed to have paid off. She had known the possibility existed that America would become upset by the conversation. If that had happened, she had no doubt that she would have been on a Plane by night fall. Now she prayed that Maxon's reaction would be at least receptive. Once he found out that she had been putting on an act in an attempt to trick him into marrying her, she might find herself in the dungeon. Elsie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she walked with America back to their rooms.

As America approached her bedroom it seemed that each step became more difficult. She couldn't understand how she could sit all afternoon and still be tired out from a walk from one side of the Palace to the other...but she was. As she opened her door she was greeted by Mary who was sitting alone knitting. She smiled up at America but then her expression changed to concern as she spied America's tired eyes.

America waved her hand in Mary's general direction as she said, "I know, I know, I look tired. I am just going to crawl onto my bed and lie down for a little bit. What time is it anyway?"

"It is 4:30, my Lady. You don't have much time for a nap, if you plan to go to supper."

America thought for a few moments. She was so tired she knew that if she pushed herself now, that she would never be able to engage in conversation this evening with Maxon and Elsie. She mentally rolled her eyes at the image of her instructing Elsie and Maxon to _talk amongst themselves,_ as she climbed into bed and passed out. There was no way she wanted this evening to go like that.

"You make a good point Mary. I know there is no way I can make it through dinner this evening. I will need you to inform the dining room and Silvia. But I am also going to write a note. Could you please see that Maxon gets it? I would really like it if you were able to hand it to him yourself so I know he received it. Is that possible?"

"Yes Lady America. I will do that. Do you want me to have something sent up from the kitchen for you to eat?"

"Yes, I had better eat but I don't know what I want. Maybe just a sandwich, then if I fall asleep, I can eat it when I wake up."

Mary smiled. America walked over to the desk and began to write her note to Maxon. She quickly let him know that she _was being a good girl and resting_ and that he didn't have to worry. She said that she and Elsie had had a wonderful time this afternoon and would he consider asking Elsie out this evening for a public walk and then return with her to America's room for a visit as there were things they wanted to talk to him about.

America sealed the note in an envelope and handed it to Mary. As Mary left the room, America laid down and was asleep almost instantly.

A knock on the door woke America. She heard the rustle of a skirt and the door open. America looked at out her balcony door and realized it was dark outside. _How long had she been asleep _she wondered.

As she turned to look towards the door, she heard Maxon and Anne's whispers. America sat up just in time to see Anne start to shut the door. America bolted out of bed, giving herself a head rush, but not before communicating in a rather panicked voice that she didn't want Maxon to leave.

Anne reopened the door and must have caught the Prince's attention, but America was not privy to that as she was hit by a human wall made up of Lucy and Mary as they pushed her into the bathroom. With super efficiency and speed they had her polished, dressed, and pretty in no time.

As America re-entered the bedroom she smiled at both Maxon and Elsie who were chatting amicably at the table. Maxon rose when he became aware of America's entrance. He smiled and said that they could have rescheduled their talk for another time if America wasn't up to it. America assured him that she was feeling much better and was happy to see them both.

As she took her place at the table, Maxon smiled over at her and said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Sincerely,

L.M.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

_As she took her place at the table, Maxon smiled over at her and said, "So what did you want to talk about?" _

America's POV

My eyes went wide and I realized that I had no idea what I was going to say or even how to approach the subject. I swallowed hard, glanced at Elsie and tried to collect my thoughts.

"I am glad you received my note. Maybe Elsie told you already but we had a nice time this afternoon and we talked quite a bit. We talked about the Selection and how much I have hated it." I glanced down as I said this trying to hold back an embarrassed smile. "We talked about Elsie's views on the Selection and how serious the Selection was to her and to others, which I really hadn't given any thought to before. Anyway, I guess the first thing is that Elsie guessed that the Selection is going to be over soon. She guessed that she wouldn't be your choice, but she is not asking to go home at this time as she is willing to keep up the appearance of the Selection for as long as you require it."

That didn't sound too bad I thought. Maxon looked surprised and looked over at Elsie for confirmation. She smiled shyly back and nodded her agreement, "I had guessed a while ago that I wouldn't be your choice, you Majesty. I assume I am here because of my family's connections in New Asia."

Maxon seemed to consider his words before admitting the truth. "Yes. I hope you do not feel upset about it. If your presence here could assist with the war effort then we had to try."

"I understand your Majesty. I do. I want to help my people. That is why I am here. It was thought that a union between you and I could possibly help bring peace to New Asia...but I think we both know now that would not work. Too much has happened."

I wasn't sure what Elsie meant but she appeared devastatingly sad and Maxon nodded his head in what looked liked reluctant agreement.

I cleared my throat, garnering their attention. "Elsie also talked to me about her family and their business."

Maxon's face changed to the impassive mask, obviously he knew what Elsie's family did and didn't like it, or didn't like that I now knew. This made me nervous and when I am nervous one of two things happen, either I talk too much or a talk too little. My inner self must have chosen option number one as I turned to Maxon and blurted out, "Do you know what Elsie's family does? They gather and sell information. They are not spies or anything. That's what I thought when she first told me but..."

The impassive mask was now gone and he was smirking at me. Elsie looked like she was going to be sick. "What?" I asked. Then as I reviewed in my head what I had said. I cringed. "I guess I'm not very good at this."

"No. No you're not." Elsie confirmed.

Maxon began to chuckle. Given his odd reaction to my outburst, it began to dawn on me that he already knew. "You know, don't you. You already know what Elsie and I talked about." I punched him in the shoulder, which only made him laugh more and Elsie's eyes to widen.

I continued with the indignation, "Here I have been sitting here having kittens over this and you already know." I pouted but really I was relieved.

"Kittens you say. Hmmmm. I was hoping for children myself. I hate hair balls." Now it was my turn to laugh.

Elsie giggled awkwardly but seemed to be less nervous. "If you don't mind me saying, in the future, if someone comes to you and asks for your help in forging an alliance with the Palace, I would suggest that you don't start off by using the "s" word."

"The "s" word?" I asked with confusion

"Spy, America. I think she means _spy_." Maxon was clearly amused. "Lady Elsie's father has worked with our government on a number of occasions. When it comes to matters in New Asia, he has his finger on the pulse. He has helped us navigate and mediate various situations. He is an impressive man." It was clear from the look on Elsie's face that she was pleased to hear her father being spoken of with such praise.

"I am curious, if not unsettled by your apparent change in demeanor Lady Elsie. Since being here you have presented yourself as reserved and quite frankly spineless."

Elsie blanched but before she could respond Prince Maxon continued.

"At first I was astonished that the daughter of the infamous Deng Whisks could be so timid and non-political but that was all an act, wasn't it? What would you have done if I had of chosen you?" Maxon asked.

"Your Majesty. It was my duty and honour to be here. I was to make you happy and secure your hand in marriage. I failed at my task," Elsie smiled at me, "but I think that is for the best. You seem to be marrying for love. Not many of us who grow up in the political world have that opportunity. You are lucky and I wish both of you the best."

I thought about what I had read in Gregory Illea's Diary about his daughter. I became concerned, "You have choice though, don't you. You won't be forced to marry someone you don't like?"

Elsie took a breath, "America, a marriage is a way for families to unite and to forge alliances. I hope I can marry for love, but most likely I will have to marry out of duty. It is just the way it is."

I looked from Elsie to Maxon. My father would never make me marry someone, especially if I didn't love them. I had so many questions about our future. "If we have a daughter, will you expect her to be married off to secure relations with another country?" I asked Maxon.

He looked at me with shock. "I don't believe that is a discussion for now." He replied in a clipped tone.

_Okay _I thought. I personally didn't think it was something that required discussion and that Maxon did concerned me.

My mind was on fire; I had a lot of questions. "Okay. Well can I ask a question about New Asia."

"Yes, of course." Maxon said stiffly.

I had to do this right. Problem was I didn't know exactly what was right, but I knew I couldn't just blurt out the first thing that came to my mind. I had to think about my questions and how I posed them. "Okay, so both you and Elsie have indicated that the situation in New Asia has been escalating. In fact, if I remember correctly, you even said that on the Report prior to the Selection, and then of course you and your father visited New Asia on extremely short notice earlier this month because the situation had turned so dire that you wanted to see if you could do any good."

Maxon remained still except for a small nod of affirmation.

"Earlier this week, and I know I didn't tell you this, but your father spoke to me and brought up that trip to New Asia. He told me that Elsie had been very helpful with that visit but that seems odd considering Elsie called her family while you were gone, to get some insight into what was happening and to have her relatives meet you and your father once you got to New Asia. But, I turned towards Elsie, "your family said that Prince Maxon and the King never arrived. Isn't that true?" Elsie blushed, her eyes looked panicked and she let out an unintelligible stutter.

Maxon rose quickly. "That is enough. America, some things are not for your ears and if you keep this up, they never will be. Come Elsie. It's time to go." He took Elsie by the arm and led her roughly from my room without another word or glance in my direction. I was stunned - absolutely stunned.

* * *

Ohhh nooooo! What just happend? ...Ahhh yeah that's right, I know and you don't...at least, not until tomorrow.

See you then,

L.M.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

I sat there, unmoving for longer than I know. My maids would not be returning this evening which I was thankful for. I replayed the conversation in my mind over and over. Whatever I had touched on made both of them very nervous and despite Maxon's response I did want to hear more. Elsie had come to me, wanting me as an ally, why then was I being excluded. The only answer I could come up with was that Maxon still did not trust me. Maybe that was his real reason for wanting to continue the Selection. Maybe Kris was still in the running.

Deep breath. Okay. I am not going to let my mind and thoughts runaway again, I told myself. There was a reason he did what he did. It was definitely clear, my questions made an impact, but I had no idea why and he was going to have to explain it if he wanted me to learn.

That all sounded well and good, but my inner voice had turned insidious and it continued to whisper things like: _he doesn't want you to learn, he wants you to fail, you know you aren't good enough, you know he wants Kris, you're a joke, you're a five..._

I tried very hard not to listen to that voice. I tried to remember everything Maxon had told me (_but the voice reminded me of how many times he ignored me and left me alone)_. I tried to remind myself that Maxon's mother would not have talked about my future as her daughter-in-law if Maxon wasn't going to ask me to marry him (_but the voice reminded me that she was meeting with Elsie and Kris as well to have the same talk)._ I tried to comfort myself with the gifts he had given me (_but he had given gifts to the other girls as well). _I tried to remind myself that Elsie told me that she was not interested in Maxon (_but who was spending time with him now. Who had set me up with a topic that made Maxon angry? Who had set me up? Had she set me up?...)_

My head began to ache. I really had no idea what to believe. But there was one thing I was sure of. I was never going to see or trust people the way I use to. A claim of honesty would now be suspect. An oath of sincerity would be met with suspicion. A claim of friendship would be questioned. I felt so cold. Tears began to run down my face. I realized for the first time, in this world, Maxon would be my everything. There would be no escape if I discovered I didn't want to be here. There was no room for a fickle heart. The truth was that this new life would be lonely, isolated, and filled with horrid things, like war and King Clarkson. But there were also wonderful opportunities, fascinating people to meet, and Maxon.

I decided to get ready for bed. I wouldn't freak out and I would try to remain calm. I would talk to him tomorrow and ask him what happened tonight.

* * *

So America is starting to try to calm her mind, not react and gather facts. She is trying to believe in Maxon and her as a couple. Hopefully Maxon isn't up to something. (cue evil laugh and thunder.) I do like a good cliff hanger.

Until tomorrow,

L.M.


	49. Chapter 49

I have to say I absolutely loved the reviews. Thank you so much! We are going to hear a little bit from Maxon this time. But not much. We really needs to learn to express himself a little more. :)

Chapter 48

Maxon's POV

Lord, what had I done_._ America was too smart for her own good. She had taken me by surprise by her question. If that had happened in the war room or the council chamber I would have handled it much better. But it seems whenever I am around her I leave all my senses at the door.

I still had Elsie by the arm and was escorting her back to her room as if she were a common prisoner. She hadn't done anything wrong. Well, at least tonight she hadn't. I stopped; apparently too abruptly as I had to catch Elsie when my sudden stop caused her to trip and begin to fall.

As she righted her balance she turned and looked at me. I knew she had questions. I could see it in her face. Frustrated, I asked her if she was okay and then began our marched to her room once more. I was concerned to say too much to her but at the same time I believed that she deserved an explanation.

Once we reached her room I asked if I could come in and speak to her in private. Without a word she entered and held the door for me to follow. She offered me a seat but I declined. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Elsie, I apologize for my terse behavior tonight. I am not ready to have the visit to New Asia discussed. It is important that it not be brought up again. I will speak to America about this as well."

Elsie curtsied and simply replied, "Of course your Majesty. I was unsure of how to answer Lady America's question. I apologize for my misstep."

"You will tell her and anyone else that may ask while you are here, exactly what my father told you to say. Is that clear? You have proven yourself to be quite an actor, so I know firsthand that you can play your part convincingly. You will tell them that the information you were given when you called was wrong and that my father had been in touch with a member of your family - That my father had informed your family that we would not be able to join them. "

Elsie nodded. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience and problems I created by speaking of your mission while you were away. I know enough about such things to know that there may have been components to your mission that required duplicity...secrecy. I should never have spoken to my family or anyone here...Was my father told of my error, your majesty?"

I could see the apprehension in her eyes. I knew the sting and fear that came with disappointing a father. "I did not tell him. I cannot speak for my father though."

I began to move toward the door and then, almost as an afterthought, I turned to her and thanked her for agreeing to keep mine and America's secret. Perhaps she would make a good ally in New Asia. I certainly would have to keep her offer in mind.

As I stepped out into the hallway and began to close the door, I wished her a goodnight and told her I would see her at breakfast.

I walked hurriedly back to America's room wondering if we could ever have a night together where I didn't end up feeling like I was going to lose her any minute. I sincerely hoped she was still alone, and not asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: So for those I drove crazy with the shorter chapters, I did it on purpose. I wanted readers to feel the same frustration that America must feel. She wants more information too but can't get it.

This on is a longer chapter with more information, but there are still more twists but I promise, before the end, all will be revealed.

* * *

Chapter 49

As I rounded the corner to America's room, I was hit by a force that almost knocked me to the ground. I had been in my own thoughts, not paying attention, so before understanding the source of the blow I raised my fist ready to strike. Just before I struck however, I came to my senses and thankfully realized that a very scared and upset looking Kris was standing before me with her hands raised in a protective posture. My heart broke. How many times as a child had I taken this same stance with my father.

I lowered my arms, taking a step back. "I am so sorry Lady Kris. Please, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No your Majesty, please forgive me. I wasn't paying attention and it is late. I should not have been out prowling around the halls. I will be going."

Kris lowered her head and moved to step around me. I caught her arm gently. "Why are you _prowling around_ as you call it? Were you visiting Lady America?"

Kris seemed to stiffen at my inquiry. Without looking at me she indicated that as she was getting ready for bed, she had realized that she hadn't really spoken to America today and that she just wanted to catch up because it had been a few days.

Since I had no idea how girls behaved or got on around each other this sounded very nice to me and I smiled. "That was very kind of you Lady Kris. Lady America has been through so much in the last week it is good for her to have a friend that can look out for her." I was now a little leery of Elsie as she clearly had her own ideas of how a friendship with America could be used for her own benefit. I didn't want America hurt or confused by political ties and the fickleness of political friendship until she was trained and understood the roles and pit falls of being a Royal. Kris was a nice girl. It was good for America to be with her.

I sent Kris on her way and carried on to America's room. The guard outside the door saluted me. I saluted him back before knocking.

America quietly opened the door a crack and peeked out. When she saw me standing before her, she opened the door wide, allowing me entry. There was a part of me that was relieved as I hadn't really been sure of what emotional state she would be in once I arrived or how she would react to my presence.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight." America said.

"I won't stay long, but I thought an explanation of some sort was in order."

"How progressive of you," America said and not without attitude. "Generally you just do what you want to do and expect me to simply deal with it. I expected it would be at least a week or two before you would get around to talking to me. But then again, Kris wasn't in her room so you couldn't go running to her – it was either here or your room, right."

I ignored her sarcasm, "I wanted to see that you were okay. I can see that you are so I will be going. But before I do, know this, even as a Princess there are things you will never know. I will never tell you. You can ask me anything you like, when we are alone, but I will only tell you once that a matter is not to be spoken of again and you will obey me." I winced, as soon as I said the word, _obey _I knew that I was in for an argument. But why couldn't she understand.

"Obey you! You want me to obey you. I thought you didn't want a woman who would simply bow to your every wish and command. I thought you wanted a woman who had a spine. What has changed?"

"Nothing's changed. Why do you do this every time America? I cannot talk about the New Asian War. Elsie is not allowed to talk about the war and she has been warned not to do so by my father. She listens. When I told her not to speak of it again, she simply bowed and said _of course your majesty_. You on the other head have to have a temper tantrum every time something does not go your way." I was so angry now, I just wanted to leave. She made things so difficult.

"Maxon, when did you ever tell me that I wasn't allowed to ask questions about the New Asian war? In fact, just before I asked my question I asked you if it was okay to ask a question about the New Asian war and you said yes. If you had of said no, I wouldn't have. I would have later asked you, why? But for you to have gotten angry, practically pull poor Elsie from her chair and drag her out of here, that was scary Maxon. She is probably going to have bruises tomorrow. Is that what is going to happen to me if I step over the line one too many times. Will I end up with bruises?"

I could not believe she would say that to me. "Do you think that would happen America?"

"I didn't, but I also don't know how to explain what I saw tonight. You made a new rule for me without informing me that there was a rule!" America yelled.

I thought about Kris just moments ago. I had reacted to Kris surprising me with an upheld fist, and I had reacted to the fear America's question raised in me by physically hauling Elsie away. "I would never do that to you America. I want to keep you safe. I have to keep you safe. Sometimes knowing things can be dangerous. Please trust me. I will explain, but not now.

I have apologized to Elsie for my actions and I am apologizing to you. It will not happen again. I would never hurt you." I hoped she could see the sincerity in my words and not the fear I felt towards my behaviour.

America had her arms tucked around herself. "I accept your apology. I was just trying to do something good; something a Princess may do. You know, forging alliances and helping. I didn't do a very good job." She looked so sad.

I stepped forward. America didn't move away so I took that as a sign that she may allow me to hold her. I held out my hand. She looked at it tentatively for a moment and then took it. "America, there is so much you don't know yet. You will learn and you will do great.

Think of it like this. To marry me you have to accept the crown and learn everything that goes along with it. What if, to marry you I had to learn to play the violin? How well do you think I would do having never played the violin, let alone any instrument in my life? I wouldn't do well without your guidance and the teachings of those you chose to help me. And I would have to trust that you would never set me up to make me look bad." I hoped this made sense. The analogy had just come to my mind as I looked at her various instruments throughout the room.

America smiled. "That makes sense to me; a lot of sense... So how should I have handled it?"

"First of all never make promises to anyone when you are approached. In the case of Lady Elsie, it would have been preferable for you to have simply told her that you would discuss her proposition with me and that I would decide. I understand that you did say something along those lines but then you went on to volunteer to facilitating a meeting and hosting it in your room. You must not get that visibly involved in the politics of Illea. Mother will be able to give you more direction on that as she is apparently an expert.

The truth is America, if my father finds out that you are attempting to foster relations with other countries he will attempt to twist it into something ugly. He will use anything he can against you." I hesitated before saying, "I am so afraid he will hurt you, America. Please, if not for me, than for your own safety, please just concentrate on the studies mother, Silvia, and I tutor you in. Do not ask questions unless it is within that context, unless we are alone. And even then, I may refuse to answer your questions for various reasons that I cannot share, please accept that as a part of my job and although I know you will feel frustrated, please trust me."

America nodded, "I understand. I am so sorry I caused you more stress. I really did think I was doing a good thing, but I guess if I am being honest," America seemed to look embarrassed or ashamed, "I did have a feeling that asking about the New Asia war might be a no-no, but I ploughed ahead anyway in hopes that you might learn something useful from Elsie. From what she said, the two of you have never spoken of the War."

"No we haven't, but my father and our advisors have."

"But what if he hasn't told you everything that she said, or that she knows. I mean, I am not accusing them of anything, I just mean that you have this great resource right here and she is willing to talk to you...America's hands flew to her face, hiding her eyes. I am doing it again and you just asked me not to. This is going to be hard. I have so many questions about so many things and I have kept them inside for so long I sometimes feel like I am going to bust. So, I will promise not to cause controversy but I cannot promise that I won't ask you questions when we are alone. Does that sound okay?

I smiled, "Yes, yes it does sounds good. You know, we are going to do this. We are going to make this work and we are going to be sensational!" I winked at her.

She smiled broadly at me and started to laugh, "You just want a kiss, you sweet talking Prince you."

Laughing, I confirmed her suspicions by leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, the cheek, and then finally her lips.

As I pulled away, I sighed. "It is getting late. I should bet going."

America nodded at me and to my satisfaction, she looked disappointed. I inwardly smiled.

As I touched the door knob and began to turn it, I thought of something she had said. I turned back to her and said emphatically, "I didn't go to Kris's room tonight. It didn't cross my mind and it won't. The Selection was what it was and I handled it the best I knew how. I would prefer not to have my time spent with others out of duty to be thrown in my face every time we have an argument. Can you do that?"

America answered, "I will try. Some things still hurt." There was no anger or sarcasm in her voice just honesty, which I took as a good sign.

"I never meant for you to get hurt America. You are who I have chosen. Do you understand?"

"Yes", she said looking me straight in the eye.

"Good. Have a restful sleep America. I will see you in the morning." And with that, I left the room and proceeded to my own room on the third floor.

* * *

So I am going to try something. Between now and the posting of my next chapter, send me a review and I will send you a teaser for tomorrows segment. Trust me its worth your time. Tomorrows chapter is awesome if I say so myself. My daughter (who is 13) and I actually wrote it about a month ago.

Have a great Saturday, if it is Saturday in your part of the world. Otherwise, just have a great day, whatever day it is.

Cheers,

L.M.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the double upload earlier but here is what you have been waiting for. Thank you for the reviews and letting me know about the problem. I apologize for not being able to send the teaser to guest reviewers but I hope anyone I could send it to, enjoyed it. For anyone who wanted to know a little bit more about Kris, she appears in this chapter.

Chapter 50

America's POV

At breakfast, we sat around the dining room table like we had so many times. I now sat beside Maxon on one side of the table, and Elsie sat across from me. Kris sat across from Maxon. The King, as usual sat at the head of the table beside his Son. I had the good fortune to be sitting beside Queen Amberly.

The tension was thick. Kris was angry. She had been since last night when she confronted me about all the time I had been spending with Maxon. I hadn't been able to confirm for her the true nature of Maxon and my relationship. Apparently she found Maxon's distance and evasiveness to be upsetting. I didn't like putting Kris in this position. I knew how I felt when I thought I was losing Maxon to Kris: it hurt. I had warned Maxon that Kris would get hurt, but he insisted on continuing the Selection until we were able to sort out the information his mother had given us. Kris glared at me, while stabbing her sausages. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, like everything was normal. Maxon looked back and forth between us, clearly nervous, but not understanding fully what was happening.

Meanwhile, the Queen and Elsie spoke about the weather, the food, a walk they had had in the garden, fashion, and several other safe, non-invasive topics. King Clarkson ignored everyone which was really the only normal element this morning.

Maxon turned to ask me a question when all of a sudden, Kris threw her tea cup down; shards of fine china flew everywhere. Elsie screamed and ducked; the Queen held her face and turned away. Kris let out a scream that could only be described as inhuman and threw something at Maxon. I glimpsed a flash of silver in Kris's hand, just as her hand flexed above her head and released. I yelled, "Stop," but it was too late. Almost instantaneously Maxon let out a yelp and toppled over onto the floor.

It had all happened so fast, that I hesitated for a moment before my brain processed what had occurred and sent the order to my limbs to move. I dropped to the floor and crawled over to Maxon. Maxon's hand was on his forehead just above his right eye, but I didn't see any blood. I said his name.

Meanwhile King Clarkson had subdued Kris and handed her over to the guards. She could be heard screaming, as she was taken away, that she was sorry and she didn't mean to do it.

Maxon upon hearing me say his name, snapped out of his dazed state. When he removed his hand, there was no blood, but instead a round, red mark. He was alive and not injured. At that moment I spied the offending object. What I had thought was a knife, had in fact been a spoon. I was horrified at how fast the attack had happened. I suspected that Kris hadn't given any actual thought to what she had picked up. She had picked up the first utensil that her hand had come upon. It just happened to be a spoon.

Maxon quickly came to his senses and appeared highly embarrassed at having me fuss over him. As he focussed on me he discovered that the side of my face was covered with a number of tiny cuts that had obviously occurred when the tea cup exploded. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that my face was stinging. It felt like I had a bad sun burn.

Maxon quickly assessed Elsie and noted that she too had been injured. He assured everyone that he was fine and then he led us out and over to one of the salons. Queen Amberly followed with the assistance of King Clarkson. A guard confirmed that the Doctor had been sent for.

Once we were all settled, King Clarkson left presumably to deal with Kris's outburst. I shuddered at the thought of what was to become of her. I knew enough to realize that Kris was probably not going to survive this. Maxon was trying to put on a brave face, but he had been close to Kris. For all the jealousy and confusion I had felt concerning their relationship, at this moment, all I could feel was pain for Maxon and fear for Kris's future.

* * *

I bet none of you saw that coming!

I have enjoyed writing this story so much I have actually started another one which I will start posting when this one is done. The second story was born out of a Halloween/ghost type story I had kicking around in my head for a few weeks. When I started to write it, it turned into a full blown, multiple chapter fic. I just figured that the Palace is old and a lot has happened there. There must be some ghosts rambling around. Right?

Take care everyone,

L.M.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. Like I said, it was one of my favorites. I confessed to some people in reviews that last chapter was my personal punishment of Kris for interrupting Maxon and America's conversation at the end of "The Elite" (the actual book). She was just rude.

This chapter continues from where the last one left off.

Chapter 51

America's POV

I hesitated for only a moment as I looked at Elsie and Queen Amberly. There was no one else in the room except us and Maxon. Making my decision, I turned to Maxon, placing my hands on both sides of his face and looking him straight in the eye. "I know when you leave this room; out there you will be Prince Maxon. You will show little emotion and you will do whatever your job requires. But please remember, that here, amongst us, you can be just plain Maxon, non-superhuman extraordinaire. Kris is a friend and it is okay to feel..." I paused, I wasn't sure what I felt so I just left the sentence hang in mid air, leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips and then hugged him. I needed him to know that he was not alone and that I was not going to abandon him no matter how difficult this may get. This time I wasn't being blindsided. This time I understood.

As we broke from our embrace, he gave me a smile that was off and said, "Thank you."

Just then there was a knock on the door, two guards and a man I did not know entered the room. Maxon visibly stiffened and his expression turned hard. I looked back at the man and realized that this must be the infamous Dr. Crowley.

Trying not to look obvious about it, I glanced at the Queen to see her reaction and was met with the same emotionless expression as her son. I wondered how long it would take me before I was able to do that.

The guards took their positions by the door, while Dr. Crowley approached Maxon. Stopping several feet in front of him, he bowed deeply and smiled warmly, glancing momentarily at me, he said, "I understand that there has been a disturbance. How may I be of assistance?"

If I didn't know what he had done to the Queen, I might have found his demeanor pleasant, but knowing what I did I found him offensive and smarmy.

Maxon, or perhaps I should say Prince Maxon, was all business with him, explaining what had occurred. Maxon formally asked me if it would be acceptable for the doctor to examine my cuts. I said yes, but wondered if I really had the option of declining and waiting for Dr. DiAngelo. Maxon watched him like a hawk. It was endearing but it also made me nervous realizing just how much he mistrusted this guy. I caught myself almost smiling when I thought about Maxon becoming King and how the good doctor was going to have to find new employment. Maybe Maxon would knock him back to an eight. I hated the caste system, but if it was still in place at the time I had no problem watching so called Dr. Crowley cut down to nothing.

The Queen did decline medical treatment. I knew she had several cuts to her right arm and hand, but they did not look serious. Elsie had somehow taken the brunt of the injuries. She would not need stitches and any bleeding had stopped, but she might have some scaring. She looked like she was in shock. I went over and put my arm around her like I use to do to May when she was upset.

Once the doctor had left, Maxon excused himself explaining that there were several meetings scheduled this morning. He didn't mention Kris, but I was sure he was also worried about what was to become of her.

I had expected the Queen to leave shortly after Maxon but she just sat, staring towards the window. After a few minutes of silence, each of us in our own reveries, the Queen spoke up. "There was never anything like this during my time in the Selection. It was tense, at times uncomfortable, but not like this." She looked at Elsie and I, as if for answers, although I wasn't really sure what the question was.

She seemed to rally herself. She sat up straighter and smoothed down the creases in her skirt. "I guess there is nothing to be gained by simply sitting here." The Queen was looking at the floor, clearly emotional and having trouble keeping herself together. I wasn't sure if her state was due to the loss of Kris or the fear of how easily today's attack could have lead to Maxon's injury or death.

The Queen stood, but seemed unsteady on her feet. I rose immediately and went to assist her but she waved me off. I remembered that the Queen often had bouts of illness presumably related to her childhood in the South. Illness was common there due to contamination stemming back generations. My father had once told me that it was related to contamination brought on by bombings during one of the wars.

I watched the Queen leave and was relieved when I saw her take the offered arm of one of the guards standing outside the room. I was relieved to know that she was not alone.

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" Elsie asked.

Sitting back down on a chair across from her, I let out a sigh, "Yes. She is quite an amazing person."

"Have you spent much time with her?" Elsie's brow knit together.

"Not much. She visited me in the hospital and I have seen her a few times this week. We have talked a bit and I have talked to her about her charities. She really is quite knowledgeable. You would think that after everything we have been through and how much we have learned under the guidance of Silvia that I would have somehow been able to figure out how I would fit into this new world, but it wasn't until I spoke to the Queen that I really understood my place." For a moment I wondered if I was saying too much but after thinking about the false impression Elsie held about Queen Amerberly, I felt that this was a good opportunity for her to understand just how hard the Queen actually worked.

Elsie and I had a wonderful talk and before we know it, the Queen returned. She looked perplexed. "Have you been here since I left?"

"Yes. We have been talking."

The Queen shook her head and smiled tiredly, "What could be so fascinating that the two of you would remain cramped up in a stuffy room such as this for so long."

Elsie and I looked at each as if we were co-conspirators in some sort of espionage plot. I turned and smiled at the Queen. "We were talking mainly about you and the charities and programs you support. I was saying that I am looking forward to working with you." The Queen gave me a look of warning that made me feel guilty but I wasn't sure why I felt guilty. When I looked over at Elsie to see if she had noticed the look, she was looking down at her lap apparently trying to hide her amusement.

When I looked back at the Queen, it hit me what I had said. I had said that _I was looking forward to working with her_ but I wasn't supposed to know that I was going to be working with her. Of course Elsie already knew, but the Queen didn't know that. What if Elsie told the Queen?

It didn't take too much for me to blush deeply once I realized my mistake. "I apologize to both of you. I meant to say that I am looking forward to working with you your Majesty, if Prince Maxon selects me as his wife." I glanced over at Elsie praying that she understood what I was doing. She just smiled at me, like she was amused.

Looking back to the Queen, I was relieved to see her smiling and nodding. I took that as a sign that I had done well. It had been only a few days and a few secrets and I was already getting mixed up. How was I going to keep everything straight? I felt like I would need a flow chart with circles and arrows. Maybe I could just fake an accident and pretend my voice was gone. I chuckled to myself at that idea, but I was aware that all of this acting and secret keeping was going to very difficult.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

L.M.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Just a little recap with the time line. It has been only one week since the infamous Report America gave, Maxon's Punishment, and Natalie finding out that her sister had been murdered. This story started in on the Monday after the Report. It is now Friday night.

Chapter 52

This night was cold. A fire was burning in my fire place which was a wonderful comfort. I had always found fire to be rather hypnotising. I had never lived in a house with a working fireplace. Fire wood and coal were just too expensive. Tonight, I had taken all of my blankets off the bed and curled up in front of the fire. I imaged Maxon's face if he were to catch me sitting here, but I doubted he could ever understand how truly magical this moment felt.

All of a sudden I wanted to share this with Maxon. My heart began to ache as I thought about him. Where was he? How was he feeling? Did he blame himself? Had he spoken to Kris? Was he able to save her life?

I thought about the conversation with Kris in the Women's Room a million years ago after Marlee's Caning. Kris had said that she would take a caning over death. That she saw that as mercy. I remembered what I had said: _you'd never survive the beating, let alone a life as an Eight afterward. You'd be begging to die._ God, I hoped I was wrong. I would do anything to help her. I would do for her what Maxon had done for Marlee and Carter.

I began to cry as I thought about how horrible I had been to Maxon after the caning. Why hadn't he told me what he had done to protect them? Why had he not made me understand? The voice in my head asked, _would you have listened?_ I didn't know the answer.

This place, this palace was at times a cage and its very air evil and frightening. But then sometimes it was magical and amazing. It was a place of dreams and at times a place of nightmares. As I stared into the fire I began to imagine images in the flames, faces, colours and I thought that the palace was a lot like fire. It could be warm, provide comfort, and aid in survival, but then it could change and burn its victims to death.

I scrambled out of my make shift bed and over to my desk. I neeedd to write down my thoughts and feelings. The need was so strong it came upon me like an external force pulling me. I had so much pent up inside, it had to come out. I thought about how many times over the last few months I had thought, _I have to ask Maxon that_ but never had: anything from his love of photography to our future together. Grabbing my writing kit I returned to my little nest by the fire.

Without over thinking it I began to write a letter to Maxon. I wanted to make sure that he understood he wasn't alone. I wanted him to know that no matter what happens that I knew that he was trying his best and that I knew the decision wasn't his. I wrote about my day with Elsie and his mother. I even described supper and the chocolate pumpkin tarts with caramel-cream cheese frosting we had for dessert. After my third page of writing I came to the realization that I was rambling. I was considering throwing it in the fire when my door began to open. I let out a small startled squeak.

My fear quickly turned to amusement when I observed a sneaky looking Prince, quietly closing my bedroom door and then tip toe to my bed. I know I should have said something, but I really wanted to see what he was up to. I watched as he tried to make out my form lying in the bed and then realization dawned on him that I wasn't there. Then, I said "Hi".

I laughed and laughed so hard when he screamed like a little girl and jumped. Of course I didn't act much better as I clapped my hands with what could only be described as glee.

It didn't take Maxon long to compose himself enough to stalk over to me with a pretend mad face on and tackle me. He started to tickle me and although I would have sworn before that moment that I wasn't ticklish, Maxon Schreave was able to find a spot just below my left arm pit that drove me absolutely crazy. Before long he had me apologizing for scaring him and begging him to stop. We were both out of breath and laughing. I didn't even want to think about what the guard must be thinking.

After a moment, Maxon finally asked, "America, why are you on the floor?"

I shrugged,"I just find it cosy. I wasn't able to sleep. I have been worried about you and everything going on, so I just decided to sit down here and watch the fire for a while."

Maxon spied the paper beside me. "Were you writing some music? Or a letter?"

I smiled shyly at him, "I was writing you a letter." My fingers fell on the paper I had just about thrown in the fire. "It's nothing much. I guess I didn't have you here to talk to so I just wrote."

Maxon smiled, "May I read it?"

I hesitantly handed over the letter and he immediately began to read. I smacked his leg, causing him to look at me with confused surprise. "What?!" he half said, half whined, causing me to giggle at him. I liked it when he was just my Maxon.

"Don't read it here!" I said.

He looked at me like I was insane, "Why not? What if I have questions?" Then his face fell, "Is it bad?"

"Maxon, think about it. If it was bad, like I was mad at your or something, do you think I would have let you tackle me without kneeing you in the leg again."

He laughed, "I suppose not and for the record, it wasn't the leg."

I looked defiantly at him and mock pouted, "I will never admit to your version of events, your Majesty. I say leg, you say...something else." I started to chuckle.

He laughed back and put his arm around me. "You're crazy you know that?!"

"Yeah, I know." I said, while leaning into his embrace.

We sat there staring into the fire for a while before I broke the silence and quietly asked, "Has a decision been made regarding Kris?"

I knew the answer before Maxon even spoke from the way his body seemed to curl in on its self. "I am so sorry Maxon. I am so, so sorry." I meant it. I felt like my heart was going to break. My chest wall became so tight that it became hard to breath.

I turned to look at him, "Is that why you came here so late? You wanted to tell me?"

Maxon cleared his throat and let out a sigh, "No, not really. I didn't expect you to be awake. I just needed to see you. I just needed to look at you and know you were alright...and yeah, I am sure that is creepy and weird in the normal world. Heck, I'm sure it's creepy and weird in any world, but I make no apologies. Today has been so hard."

We were silent again for a while and then he said, "Celeste's body was found today. An autopsy is being preformed."

I am sure the horror of his words – of this day – were written all over my face.

I didn't even remember doing it, but all of a sudden I was practically in Maxon's lap, my arms wrapped around him in an embrace that I can't say whether it was for him or for me. It doesn't matter though, as it was clear, we both needed it and we both cried.

As the fire died, I found myself getting chilly. I went to pull away, but Maxon's arms held me firm. I had to finally tell him that I was cold and wanted to get under the blankets. His face fell and it broke my heart just a little bit more. "Maxon, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't want you to leave. Maybe you could put another log or two on the fire. But I want you to stay."

Maxon looked at me in disbelief. As if at any moment I was going to take away my offer and tell him it was a joke. "I am serious Maxon. Today has been insane - too insane. I don't want to be alone and I don't want you to be alone." As an afterthought I said, "You might want to tell the guard to keep quiet though. The last thing I need is Lucy barging in here to tell me she heard you were here before you've even left." I hadn't said it to be funny, but I supposed it was.

Maxon froze and then practically yelled, "I almost forgot. Officer Leger!"

My heart started to pound. I am sure the blood rushed out of my face, along with the rest of my head. I started to see double and my stomach turned. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I released him today but I have had him reassigned."

Okay, the panic attack I was sure was coming stopped. I had thought he was going to tell me that Aspen was dead. But reassigned, what did that mean?

I nodded and cleared my throat, still unsure of my voice. Big breath – but before I could speak, Maxon continued, "I sent him to protect your family. He was good enough to be a Palace guard; only the best are assigned here. I want your family to be protected by the best."

This time it was my turn to tackle him. I kissed him so hard I think my lips were going to hurt. I knew my nose was because I had smashed it into his cheek bone but I didn't care. "Thank you! Thank you for not having him executed. Thank you for not ordering him to the war front. Thank you for thinking of my family. Thank you!" I was in tears but for once they were happy tears.

"After the day you have had, I can't believe you took time to do that. Your mother was telling me the changes that my family will go through when their caste changes to a one: including a house of their own and a staff. When the announcement is made and my family is told, I had decided to ask my mother to hire the Leger family. They are good people."

"They never knew that you and Officer Leger were together, did they?" Maxon asked.

"No. No one did, except you. You're the only one I ever told. Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

Maxon just nodded.

"I think another ironic thing about it is; it was good practise for keeping secrets and the intrigue that comes with living my life with you." I smiled at him. I don't think he knew what to make of my statement. "I just mean that there are many secrets and I don't even know that many yet, but it's hard to keep them straight. I hope you have some tips or tricks for remembering all of them."

Now Maxon understood where I was coming from. "The best tip, the biggest trick, is to know when to shut up." He gave me a wide smile. I looked away and blushed a little. "Seriously," he said, "I find if I wipe all emotion from my face and just glare, people tend to think they did something wrong and then they leave me alone. If they leave me alone I don't have to talk and I won't give away any secrets."

I laughed, "The power of intimidation. Impressive. But I doubt I will ever be able to intimidate people."

Maxon again looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious? You intimidate me all the time."

I laughed and gently pushed against him.

"Seriously America, you don't see yourself clearly. My father sees you as a threat. My mother sees you as an ally. The Italians see you as a force. Elsie on behalf of a very powerful family is trying to befriend you for your new political standing and my staff would put their lives on the line for you because they love you and not out of duty - Which, by the way, I completely understand?"

To my absolute embarrassment, my response to his wonderful speech was to yawn right in his face. I covered my mouth and started to giggle. "I am so sorry." I muffled through my hands.

He laughed and then yawned back.

"I guess it's true what they say, yawns are contagious." Maxon and I snuggled together before the fire and fell asleep, neither one of caring of the consequences. We were going to be married and it didn't matter if no one else knew – we did.

* * *

The line "You don't see yourself clearly" is a tidbit from Twilight by Stephanie Myers. it is something Edward says to Bella. I have placed other little tidbits from my favorite TV shows, movies or books in here as well - sometimes a name or a line. I wonder if you picked up on any of them.

I love this chapter. I picture the crackling fire and the room being lit by fire light. I think this chapter shows well how crazy and violent their world is but when they are together they can be strong and not let it destroy them.

See you tomorrow,

L.M.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

America's POV

I awoke on the floor of my bedroom. I was confused at first. I could hear distance voices arguing. I went to get up but I seemed to be trapped by my blankets and I couldn't get them to move. I tugged and struggled finally gaining enough room to roll from my side to my back and I found the source of my problem. Maxon was still beside, laying on the covers and snoring. _He snores_, I thought, _who knew._

The voices continued to argue, apparently from outside my room. As I strained to listen, I was mortified to realize that it was morning, my maids were here as usual to help me, and the guard, who knew Maxon was here, wouldn't let them in.

In a panic I struggled furiously to escape my mummy wrap, while whisper/shouting "wake up". Maxon came awake promptly and was able to gain his senses a lot faster than I had. He jumped up, finally freeing me. I half crawled, half rolled across my floor until I came to a chair and hauled myself up. Without pausing, I ran to my door and opened it slightly peeking out.

Anne was looking furiously at the guard. The guard, much to his credit, stood up to her although he looked liked he wanted to shrink away. "Would you please be quite?! You could wake the dead, Anne. Why are you going on like this?" I knew darn well why she was going on like this but I was frantically trying to figure out how to deal with it.

Anne turned her glare on me. I thought the door would melt. "I am sorry my Lady. He," Anne gestured wildly at the guard, "won't let us in and he won't tell us why?" Anne huffed. Mary stood beside her, nodding her head and agreeing with everything Anne was saying. Lucy on the other hand was standing behind the irate woman and was nodding at me with a slight smirk on her face and an eye brow raised. Maybe she knew, maybe she didn't but she made me blush anyway.

I had to get rid of them for a short period of time. "Ladies. I am so sorry for the inconvenience to your schedule. Dr. Di Angelo is here with me and I just need a few more minutes of privacy. I would very much appreciate if you could wait in the Maid's quarters until I am done. I will ring you soon. I am very sorry. I should have sent a message to you."

Anne looked sheepish. "Please Lady America; do not apologize to us...to me. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. I should have realized that this young man was acting on orders and was being delicate in not saying anything about your personal business." Anne bowed, as did Mary and Lucy. "We will wait until you ring for us."

With that they were gone. As I closed the door and searched the room for Maxon, I took at the bed he had made, the fire he had built and that my writing kit was back on my desk in its usual place. Maxon walked towards me. Apparently my verbal filter was once again inoperable as the first thing I said to him was, "Nice cleaning job. If you ever give up being a one, you could definitely make it as a six." Thankfully he laughed and then said, "No, far too difficult. I would rather do what I do."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Well, more proof that you are real."

"What?" he asked.

"Morning breath." I smirked.

* * *

Thank you for readying,

L.M.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

Over the next two days I didn't see Maxon much and when I did, he was Prince Maxon, not my Maxon, but that was okay. I understood now and tried my best to play the role of prim and proper Elite member. I was even becoming much better at remembering to treat Maxon like the crown Prince of Illea and addressing him as such when we were in public.

Lucy quietly informed me that Kris's family had arrived late Saturday night. The proceedings were kept secret and the media were never informed. As far as the world was concerned Kris had simply been eliminated from the Selection. It was horrific and painful to know what was happening and know that there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

Late Sunday evening, Maxon came by my room. He looked tired.

"Is it over?" I asked quietly.

He simply stood there and nodded. I knew he had protected Elsie and me from having to watch, but he was required to attend. Without a word he held his arms out wide and I ran to him. After what felt like minutes, he kissed me on the top of the head and said "thank you."

Maxon didn't stay long that night but promised he would see me again the next day.

The next morning under the Queen's direction our training began again. The Queen explained, while Silvia looked on, that she believed it was important for us to maintain normalcy and continue with our regular schedule.

I did not know how Elsie was holding up but I was numb. The past week had been beyond imaginable and the idea of cramming more information on Illea policy, laws and finances into my head made me want to cry. What I did not expect was the amazing news she announced.

"One of you will be the crowned Princess of Illea. When that happens, your family will need to be ready. Their status will change, their lives will change. It is important that they be ready and prepared. As such, arrangements have been made for your families to return to the Palace. They will be arriving this evening. Today, you will be overseeing the arrangements for their stay. They will be here for at least one week, perhaps longer. Silvia will be assisting you with your tasks."

The Queen then took her leave and Elsie and I were left in Silvia's care. The thought of seeing our families was overwhelming and trying to contain our excitement while we completed preparations for their arrival proved to be difficult. But with the help of our maids and Silvia at the helm, we managed to get through the workload. I had no idea the amount of staff and work required to prepare for Palace guests. We had only ever planned receptions and social events in the past. I had never given any thought to the organization and planning needed to house, cloth, feed and secure visitors.

I was disappointed that May would not be accompanying my parents. She was staying with our sister, Kenna, and helping with the new baby. I couldn't wait to see my mother and father though. Tears came to my eyes. I missed them so much. For the most part I tried not to think about it but after everything that had happened recently, the pain of their absence was crushing.

As the sun moved across the sky and our tasks were checked off one by one, Elsie and I finally had a chance to rest. We were both excited that we would have more time to spend with our families this visit. We had placed our parents in rooms close to ours rather than in another wing. We also declined Silvia's suggestion to plan a formal social event surrounding the visit. Elsie expressed concern to me that her father may be slightly upset at the missed opportunity to meet people but both Elsie and I agreed that we just didn't have it in us. If we had have been told to plan an event, then we would have done so, but since it was our choice, we planned for a quiet, low key week, where our families would be trained in the policies and practices of being a member of the inner court. We were excited.

Just before 4:00 in the afternoon, a maid brought me a note sealed with the royal stamp.

"Hmmmm, looks like someone wants a visitor." Elsie sang.

I smiled at her while opening the note, "I have been wondering how he is today. I can't imagine how he is handling it." Reading the note quickly, I jumped up. "He is in the conservatory and wants me to meet him there. He makes it sound like he has run away and is hiding." I giggled.

"Perhaps he has." Elsie said with a wink. "You had better hurry then and find him before some nasty old advisor drags him off to another meeting. I hear they are quite boring."

I laughed at her humor. It was wonderful to see this new playful Elsie. How difficult these past few months must have been for her, pretending to be someone she wasn't out of a sense of duty. She was really quite funny and opinionated. But even more surprising to me personally was finding out that she was a musician. She played an old traditional instrument called a _Koto_ which was a type of harp. She thought it was funny that my brother's name was Kota. I joked and told her I was going to start calling him "harpy".

As I entered the conservatory I found myself thinking about the lunch I'd had here with Queen Amberly, Adele and Maxon. It was hard to believe that it had occurred less than a week ago. I was glad that Maxon chose this spot for today's clandestine meeting. I found this place so peaceful and beautiful. I had to remember to bring my mother out here. Perhaps I could arrange for a lunch to be served here with all of the women. I remembered that my mother had gotten along quite nicely with Elsie' mother. It would make for a nice social get together.

I spied Maxon standing on the inside of a glass room at the far side of the conservatory. I hadn't spotted that when I was here last. I approached it slowly taking in Maxon's gaze as he concentrated on something I couldn't see. Then he leaned forward, raised his hand and pointed his index finger like he was pushing an invisible button. It was oddly amusing. I would have watched him from afar a bit longer if I wasn't so impatient to talk to him.

As I opened the French door to the glass room, Maxon turned his head and gave me an awesomely sexy grin. But oddly he still had his hand up and his finger out.

"Maxon, what are you doing?" I looked at him curiously.

He turned his body allowing me to see that sitting on his finger was a beautiful iridescent azure and pink butterfly. I had never seen anything like it. Maxon lifted his finger in my direction and gave it a little flick. The butterfly spread its wings and gently lifted off, fluttering towards me. All of a sudden a second and then a third appeared in front of me. I am sure my eyes were wide in wonderment as I looked around and realized that there were butterflies everywhere. The room was filled with them in all sorts of sizes and colours. It was amazing.

"How did I not hear about this place? I know I didn't spend as much time in the women's room as many of the others, but this I am sure would have been talked about a lot." I said.

"I have never brought anyone here before." Maxon replied quietly.

I turned to him. "Why?" I asked; my voice laced with incredulity.

He walked slowly towards me, saying nothing. He had a playful smirk yet he appeared bashful with downcast eyes.

I grinned at his antics. This certainly was not what I was expecting when I arrived here.

Maxon took both my hands in his and then kneeled on one knee before me. My eyes filled with tears the instant I realized why we were here.

"America. It has been a difficult road and I cannot promise you a peaceful future, but I can promise you my love, my devotion, and my adoration. From the moment I first met you in the garden, you have enchanted me. I want to give you everything and I know I need you in my world. I need your guidance and your friendship. I would be forever grateful and in awe if you would agree to become my wife."

I could hardly speak I was so overcome with emotion. In a barely audible whisper I said, "Yes".

* * *

I hope you liked the proposal. I am pretty happy with how it turned out.

Until tomorrow,

L.M.


	56. Chapter 56

Thank you so much for the reviews. I am glad you liked the proposal.

Chapter 55

I was so glad that Maxon jumped up because if he hadn't I probably would have fallen to my knees beside him and that was not something I think we should be doing in public.

Maxon spun me around while we both laughed and cried.

As we began to calm ourselves I asked Maxon why now. Taking my face in his hands once more he smiled and said, "You always have questions, but never the ones I expect." He kissed me again. "I, we, need some happiness. The choice has already been made by us; this is just making it official."

"But what about your father. Did you already tell him?" I asked nervously.

"No, but I have a plan. As you are aware," Maxon smiled broadly, "your family and Elsie's family are on their way. Elsie already knows of our plans to marry and with her help, I will tell her parents, so as not to cause a rift. Her family may actually be helpful someday.

I already have your father's permission and of course you know my mother is thrilled. As for my father, I will tell him after every one has arrived. I doubt he will agree but I expect that. I will not force the issue at that time, but when I give my update on the Report, I will publically make the announcement then. It is my choice by law. My choice is not to be interfered with by any one, not even the king."

"I like it. But he will retaliate afterwards won't he." I was worried but still happy.

"Ahhh - that is where you come in my dear. I would most appreciate it if you would plan a wonderful party to commence immediately after the Report. Invite everyone, it will be our celebration. It will also give Deng Whisks a chance to make connections once again. I will make arrangements for camera's to be permitted in the Palace once again to document the event and the weekend."

"Your father will be furious." I stated.

"Yes he will, but I have a plan for that as well, but please don't ask about that part yet. I cannot tell you, but I swear to you, I will keep you safe." Maxon said with determination.

"It's not me I am worried about Maxon, it is you and your back. There is no way the wounds from last week are healed. I don't want it to happen again. I never want it to happen again." I could feel myself begin to choke up.

"America. Listen to me. I already told you. I have spent my life waiting until I had the guts to stand up to him and I did it last week. Perhaps some would not call it a victory, but I do. You are to be my wife and I your husband. I will protect you and in order to do that I must protect myself. Do you understand? I am not saying this is going to be easy but what I am saying is this must be done." Maxon's eyes blazed.

I was captivated by his intensity. It was as if he was drawing me in, willing me to believe. Staring up at him I said with what I hoped was equal determination, "I believe you, but please understand, you don't have to do this alone. If you give me direction, if you need anything, just ask me and I will help."

Maxon kissed my forehead and held me tight. "How did I ever find someone as amazing as you?"

My eyes were closed, my head against his chest, the sound of his heart beat a soothing rhythm as I said, "You didn't find me; your mother did. Thank her."

* * *

Aren't they cute? It's going to be a hard road for them. There is still a lot for them to deal with before the end of the story and they of course are still going to be emotionally dealing with the loss of Kris (neither of them wanted to see her die) and the murder of Celeste. Their world is violent and the Palace a bubble. There are still a lot of secrets to be revealed.

Thank you for reading,

Sincerely,

L.M.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: So my wonderful readers, I hate to do this to you, but it will be a few days before I post again. I don't have anymore written but don't worry, I know where I am going, I just want to take my time getting it right (or at least right according to me). We are coming into the home stretch of the story and I have a lot to knit together and tie up. It takes more time to write because there is a lot of thinking involved. Please put the story on alert if you haven't already done so or check back in a few days.

Have a wonderful weekend.

L.M.

Chapter 56

America's POV

I was so excited I could barely contain myself. How was I supposes to keep this a secret now. I knew before that we were going to be married, but the Selection still stood in the way, even if it was pretend, and therefore being with Maxon still didn't feel real. But now, there was no Selection and he was all mine. He had committed to me and only me. I hugged myself with joy as I walked quickly back to the main Palace. I needed to find Elsie. We had a party to plan for Friday night!

The limousine carrying my family pulled up the drive as I watched from my balcony. I knew a lady wasn't suppose to run (the rules according to Silvia) but I couldn't help myself, any place between my room and the reception hall that I could run without being caught, I did so.

My mother was the first person I saw. I had never seen her look so beautiful. I hugged her so hard, I didn't want to let go. I felt hands on my shoulders. It was a moment before I realized it was my father and he was whispering "shhhhh-shhhhhhh" in my ear. I didn't understand until he touched my cheek and I realized I was crying. I broke into an embarrassed smile as my father hugged me.

"We have missed you so much sweet girl. I am so proud of you." My father said.

My parents did not know of the poisoning as far as I knew and they did not know of the proposal. I pulled back from my father's embrace and looked at him. "You are proud of me?"

My father gave me an indulgent smile. "Of course I am! Everyone we know is proud of you - the way you stood up for us and spoke your mind."

I looked around nervously. "Not here!" I whispered. The panic on my face must have been evident because my father's face instantly clouded over as he glanced towards the King. Thankfully, the King was not looking our way but Maxon was. I lightly kicked my father, while I looked at Maxon. Maxon raised an eye brow in inquiry and I mouthed back "later", giving him a small smile.

When I looked back at my father, he too was looking at me with a raised eye brow. What was it with the men in my life and their eye brows? This thought made me laugh as I lightly kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you".

My mother thankfully had missed the entire exchange as she was chatting with Elsie's mother. It made me smile to see how well they got along. I looked around and was surprised when I didn't see Elsie or her father. My stomach knotted a little but I wasn't sure why. I just hoped that she wasn't in trouble. She always talked about her father with love and adoration, but there was also an underline tone of something else; something not so nice. I didn't know what it was, but after seeing what Maxon's father had done him, I was worried about Elsie.

My thoughts were interrupted when my attention was drawn by distant shouts. Maxon ran to the door of the room and disappeared, only to reappear moments later followed by several guards.

"Everyone, please follow the guards. We need to leave the Reception Room immediately!"

My mother looked over me as I moved towards her and Elsie's mom, dad closely behind me.

I took her hand, "Mom, please follow me now." I stated as calmly as I could.

"America, what is happening? "

My father thankfully took over, placing his arm around my mother's shoulder and gently moving her towards the door where one of the guards now stood barking orders at us to move. Quietly we all obeyed, quickly following the Queen and several other guards to an open panel in the wall. My mother seemed to stall in wonderment, seemingly to ask a question about the secret door, but my father cut her off with a curt nod of his head, compelling her towards the opening. Within minutes of hearing the first alarm raised, we were all sealed within the secret passageway making our way towards the central safe room.

I became aware that Maxon was not with us and neither were Elsie or her father. For me this was always the worst part of hiding during a rebel attack. The waiting was bad, the sounds of fighting were horrifying, and the initial panic upon hearing an alarm raised was numbing, but what was worse, was getting to the safe room and realizing that there were people missing.

As I looked over at my mother and saw the terror in her wide eyes, I remembered the first attack I had experienced here. It hadn't seriously crossed my mind that a rebel attack would happen while I was at the Palace so when it happened, I was terrified, but I proudly remembered how I hadn't frozen or coward like many of the girls.

I curled up beside my mother on one of the cots. She turned towards me, her bottom lip trembling. "Is this what you have lived with America? Is this what I sent you to?" tears began to spill down her cheeks just as the first of several loud booms were heard. The sounds were distant but still distinct. I couldn't be sure but to me they sounded like explosions. I had not heard sounds like that during an attack before.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I tried not to imagine the many ways explosives could be used and the damaged it could cause. I prayed for my maids' safety and hoped they were well. I stared at the door, mentally commanding it to open and reveal Maxon, Elsie and her father. It didn't happen.

Queen Emberly was talking in a low voice to Elsie's mother. Mrs. Whiske seemed to be handling this quite well. I reminded myself that New Asia had been at war for longer than I had been alive and that she may be use to this sort of thing. I really knew very little about her or her background. Of course, it really had only been a few days since I had gotten to know her daughter despite living in the Palace with her for close to four months.

I turned my attention back to my mother, who now sat with her eyes closed and clung to both my father and I. "There have been a few attacks since I have been her." I said quietly. "There is no telling how long it will last or what the damage will be. We will just stay here until an all clear is signalled. There is food and water," I pointed towards the cupboards on the far side of the room, "and as you can see, cots for us to sleep."

"How could anyone sleep while this is going on?" my mother asked.

"I have before." I answered. "I think that there is a point where the adrenaline just gives out and fatigue takes over. Besides, there is nothing to do in here but worry, so sleeping is a great way to shut it all out until it's over."

"You don't have to live here if you don't want to." My mother whispered frantically "You can come home. It's okay, I swear." I sob escaped my mother's lips and she clamped a hand over her mouth. I hugged her tight and whispered "shhhhhh" in her ear, just as my father had done for me less than an hour ago.

"A lot of times mom, the attack doesn't last very long, but our wait does because we can't leave until an all clear is given by the guards and they can't give that until after the entire Palace and grounds have been searched. So for all we know everything might be over now and we are just waiting for the guards to complete their sweep." I tried to give my mother a reassuring smile.

I looked over at my father, who had remained quiet this entire time. "He looked angry." This was an odd look for my father. I had seen him get angry in the past, usually at Kota it seemed, but this was different. This was a look had seen on the King's face and that scared me.

Just then, the door opened and in ran Elsie followed by Maxon and two guards who were assisting Elsie's father. His leg was bleeding but he was conscious. Mrs. Whiske ran to her husband speaking a language I did not know but I could hear her words in her voice. I thought sadly to myself _I guess it doesn't matter how long you live with war and violence, it is never normal and no one ever gets use to it._

The longer I looked on a new thought formed in my mind. _I don't want this to be normal. I want this to change. I want my children to know peace and embrace it. _I realized then that I would do anything to help make Illea and New Asia whole. I could be a Princess if it meant helping to bring peace to our land.

* * *

See you soon,

L.M.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57

America's POV

As I watched, listening to my mother's low sobs, I wondered how Maxon had survived in this chaotic world. I watched as he calmly soothed Elsie and spoke to her mother in the same calm tones but in the language the older woman had spoken to her husband. One of the staff members I had seen on occasion had found the medical kit and was now kneeling beside the small group. I looked away, feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment.

Looking back at my father, I started to speak, but he silenced me with his look. The man that stared back at me was not the father I had known. This man was livid and scary. "Father, please. It is the rebels. I know this is not what you were expecting as your reception, but this really doesn't happen very often." I didn't dare tell him that it was just a little over a week ago that Maxon and I were caught in a situation which could easily have led to our deaths.

My father's hard look soften somewhat as he looked at me. It was as if he was recognizing me for the first time. Where his mind had been I had no idea, but I was glad to see my dad back.

I reached over and touched his hand. He smiled and grasped my fingers in his. "You are strong." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I always knew that but you have absolutely surpassed any of my thoughts or expectations." He paused for a moment and continued to look at me, but I sensed that he had more to say. He seemed to take a deep breath and then surprised me by saying, "I was absolutely against you coming here. Your mother and I fought." He looked adoringly toward her as she lay against him, now asleep. I smiled at her, glad that she had found peace.

"I never knew that dad. I don't understand. Why did you never say anything to me?" I was concerned. I racked my brains for some memory to this discourse but there was nothing. Of course, I reminded myself, I had been dealing with Aspen and my breakup, so I really wasn't aware of anyone else's reality at that time.

Now it was my time to pause and look at him. "It wasn't my place. It was your choice." He finally said.

_My choice_, I thought sarcastically. The truth was I never would have come here if it wasn't for my mother and Aspen. Perhaps if I had known that I had my father's support, I would never have applied. But then again, when I applied, I never dreamed that I would have been chosen. I could feel my agitation grow as I thought about my mother's little guilt trips, but then I shook my head and smiled to myself. Looking over at Maxon I thought if it wasn't for my mother and Aspen, I wouldn't be here. I really do have to thank my mother.

Smiling, I turned back to my father.

My father asked, "Have you and Prince Maxon worked things out? The last letter I received from you seemed to indicate that you weren't sure about him or his intentions."

"We had some trouble after what happened to Marlee. I blamed him. That turned out to be unfair but I can't really go into why."

My father now looked at me with what I could only describe as suspicion and then he repeated what he had written in the letter he had sent to me right after his last departure. "I don't know if I can ever forgive the Royal family for making you and May and your mother watch that. I don't know if I want you to be in the situation where you are forced to watch something like that again. I am worried about you...about all of this." He nodded his head in the direction of the Royal Family when he said it.

"I know dad." I worried my lip as a thought about my next words. I was afraid he had changed his mind about Maxon. "What if I did still decide to marry him? What if I knew things that I couldn't tell you, but they made me realize that he was a good person and that I think he will be a good leader? Would you still give us permission to marry?"

My father smirked sadly and let out a huff, "And what would you do if I didn't approve of your marriage to the Prince of our country."

"I don't know." I answered honestly, while feeling my stomach flinch with worry. "There are only two of us left father, please tell me that you would still support my decision."

"Hey, hey, take it easy." I am sure my father would have reached out and taken my hand in his if he wasn't holding my mother. "America, if you have decided that he is worth it and you want to say yes, then, yes, I support your decision. You are a wonderful person America. You are kind and compassionate and I know that for you to put yourself out there like that means that you have found something special in our young Prince. I trust your decision."

I wanted to throw my arms around him, I was so happy. Since I couldn't, I just smiled widely and said "Thank you."

To my surprise, I heard Maxon's voice coming from behind me, "You both seem to be handling this situation well. Of course that doesn't surprise me when it comes to America. She is quite amazing. I never know what to expect from her." Maxon winked at me as he spoke. I of course blushed, especially since he had startled me when he had started to speak. I wasn't sure if had heard my conversation with my father or not.

My father was gracious and agreed that my behaviours were often unexpected. I swatted my father's leg and said, "I don't think that is what the Prince meant."

Maxon, was his normal not so helpful self, and said, "Oh no, that is exactly what I meant, your behaviours are an absolute conundrum to me. I am rarely right when I try to anticipate what or how you will react to something. I think I should get you some cue cards like Gavril has and you can hold them up to direct me on how and what I should say." His crooked smile was playful and happy despite the circumstance.

As if catching himself, his face instantly transformed to the more formal Prince Maxon facade as he informed us that Elsie's father was in fact okay and that as far as they could tell the damage to his leg would mend without permanent effects. I glanced over to the family and found them talking quietly. Mr. Whisks seemed to be in some discomfort but not overly hurt.

Just as I was about to ask Maxon about the injury, the door to the room opened, and we were informed that all was clear.

As it turned out, the rebels had not infiltrated that Palace this time. The blasts we had heard were in fact explosives, but they had been detonated in a remote area presumably by mistake and therefore had not caused any damage. All in all this attack had been an annoyance with no casualties reported. It was therefore assumed that the attack had been the work of the undefined northern rebels.

* * *

The next two chapters at least are from Maxon's perspective for all of those who asked for a bit more about him. We will also learn a bit more about Deng Whisks, Elsie's dad.

Take care,

L.M.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58

Maxon POV

It had been six hours since the attack had ended. Deng Whisks leg was going to be fine. In the chaos, he had run into a potted plant and a branch had speared his thigh. He was in good spirits and had joked after receiving stitches that once he got back to New Asia he would never admit the truth and as far as anyone would be told, he had been shot in the line of duty.

I fell back on my bed, overwhelming fatigue hitting me. Today, much like the last week and a half had been insane. I smiled though remembering America's face while I proposed to her and her answer. After everything, she had agreed to marry me. I couldn't be happier, but there was so much to do to ensure her safety and secure our future.

For the past week, any chance I could steal I had been pouring through the diaries of Gregory Illea. It turned my stomach to think that I had handed one of them over to America without knowing what was inside. She had admitted to me that it had raised some serious doubts in her mind about me, my family and my motives.

Rubbing my hands over my face, I thought about my father and the number of similarities between him and his great, great, great grandfather, Gregory Illea. It was clear from the diaries that Gregory Illea had been a tyrant, just like my father. He clearly treated his children much as my father had treated me. It crossed my mind that perhaps my father treated me in the same way he had been treated as a child. Maybe all fathers in my family had treated their children in the same way I had been treated. Maybe this all stemmed back to Gregory Illea and his egotistical, narcissistic, cruel, controlling ways...but, that all being said, Gregory Illea was a genius. His strategies and power plays were awe inspiring. I had learned more in the last week from his diaries than I think I had learned in the past year from my father.

It was whilst reading the diaries that I had started to form the plan on how to handle my father's reaction to my upcoming marriage to America. It had been difficult to accumulate the information I had needed, but once I found out where to look, everything had come into place. I would need to find time tomorrow to speak to Deng Whisks and confirm the information I had received and once that was done, it would be time to speak to my father. He would be a fool to cross me given what I now knew.

My mind felt like a revolving door flicking from thought to thought. I was use to my mind racing and keeping me up at night, but normally I was reliving my mistakes and failures from the day or trying to come up with new strategies that would impress my father, but not tonight. Tonight my mind was racing with thoughts of America, our future, her safety, our wedding, New Asia, my father, the rebels, Deng Whisks, and the caste system. To say I had a lot on my mind would be putting it mildly.

* * *

Thank you for reading. The next chapter I post will be much longer and will go more into the war in New Asia.

Cheers,

L.M.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Happy Halloween! My treat for you is a nice long chapter and finally some answers about New Asia.

Chapter 59

"I need to know what happen from your perspective during my father's last visit to New Asia. Although I was there, I was told very little. I am trusting you by bringing you into my confidence. My father may be king now but in five years I will be king and will I remember any favors done for me." I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Do you really think your father will step aside and let you lead?" Deng Whisks asked. Although the question could have been taken as disrespectful and snide, I believed it to be a fair question. It was certainly one I had thought about many times myself.

"Not unless I am prepared and he is given a nudge." I replied without hesitation. "I want peace for my children. You daughter wants peace for hers...I have heard ...rumors about the war in New Asia and the rebel forces. I want to understand more about them, their structure, their demands, and most importantly their chain of command and funding source - Who is at the top and why?"

Deng Whisks sat for a moment, assessing me and no doubt mulling over his best options, and the price for the information I sought. There was no doubt that the answers to the questions I was asking him could get him killed if the wrong people found out about our discussion. But I needed to know who these people were. I believed I knew, but I needed confirmation.

"What do I get in return for putting my life and my family on the line?" He asked harshly.

"My friendship." I answered simply, "...and... I will not have your daughter executed for fraudulent behaviour tantamount to treason." It turned my stomach just saying these words. I would never do it but I needed him to believe my threat.

The lines of the older man's face seem to harden as his lips formed a sneer. "So, the young Prince is much like his father despite the rumors. Making a power play I see ...and ready to mow down anyone who gets in your way. Rumor has it that is how your father gained full control of the thrown. He had his father killed. Are you like your father?" Deng Whisks' eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and glared at me, "You do realize he will anticipate this. He may not harm you...he needs you...but he will take away anything and everything dear to you until you bow to him once more." He then leaned back in his chair, puffed his chest out and gave a curt laugh, "You are nothing but a pup compared to your father, and I know, he has kept you on a short leash. I doubt you even have the skills to lead, let alone defend this country and mine."

He was testing me. I was asking him to put his life on the line by providing me with the information that could condemn the King and he wanted to ensure I was up to the task.

I had to choose my words carefully. "I know and I believe you know that there is someone backing the New Asia rebel forces -someone who is not interested in the good of the people or freedom for the masses. I believe that person has their own agenda and in fact is more interested in prolonging the war then trying to stop it. I saw what I believe to be evidence of this during my visit to New Asia. Are you aware of where my father and I went when we arrived in New Asia?

"Yes, your Majesty. I am aware of where you went." Deng Whisks said through gritted teeth as he glared at me.

I knew he thought I was laying a trap for him. "Can you think of any purpose in why we would have visited the parts of the country we did rather than the more affected areas?"

"I wouldn't be so bold as to question the motives or decisions of the Royal Family, your Majesty."

We glared at each other for a moment. I knew it was my move: to say too much could put my life and position in peril and to say too little could mean that Deng would walk away. He was a known supporter of my father, but that he had placed his own daughter her to influence policy and effect change in New Asia through marriage, seemed to me to mean he was not as aligned with my father and his policies as my father thought.

"Keeping New Asia in a constant state of war is a way to keep New Asia weak. If New Asia is weak then they are not a real threat to Illea. Illea prospers because we take your natural resources, use your labour, and pollute your cities with factories that we don't want here. I believe the head of the New Asian rebel forces is not a resident of New Asia and has never lived there. To speak plainly - I believe my father is behind it and perhaps his father before that. I want this to end. - Now, what do you know?!."

Deng Whisks just sat there stunned, his mouth seemingly frozen in shock. "I know." I said. "I am just cutting to the chase. We don't have a lot of time and I do not want to waste any more of the time we do have on games. I am well aware that you have intel on the New Asian rebels. What I do not know is whether the information you have will adequately link my father and the Illea government to the rebel forces. "

Clearing his throat, Deng Whisks leaned forward resting his elbows on the table separating us. "You intrigue me. But there is a lot more to this then you can possibly know." He lowered his voice, practically whispering but imploring me with his eyes to heed his words. "There is an intricate web of politics, greed, and secrets going back a century and in the balance lies New Asia and its people. Yes, there is money, weapons, and I believe specialized forces supplied through Illea to the rebels. I will not tell you how I know this, but you will never find open evidence of it in your countries military budget.

I am aware that you have been taught about your countries official capacity in the New Asia war. I will assume that you had believed that during your last visit you would be visiting military headquarters, meeting the people, and learning more about the war strategies being carried out to protect Illea's sovereignty over New Asia."

I simply nodded my head in agreement to his assumption. I had indeed been surprised that my father and I had gone nowhere near the capital city or the areas most affected by insurgents and fighting. Thinking back now, with the new information I had about my father's involvement with the rebel forces, I understood that he had, unbeknownst to me, been introducing me to various rebel leaders and organizers during secret meetings. I however was always escorted out of the meeting at some point to "deal" with some type of issue, which never seemed too important to me. Now I know that I was being side lined while my father "talked business": most likely receiving reports and giving orders. I, in effect, had been made an accessory to the insurgency simply by being present.

Publically, my father and I did visit with several New Asian military officers and visited several bombed out villages that hadn't seen action for a decade of more having already been all but decimated during previous attacks. I found out later that media reports aired in New Asia showed my father and me walking through these areas, but never actually mentioned the location so few knew of our true whereabouts. To the masses we seemed like concerned rulers who had come to assist the people and lend our support.

Turning my attention back to Deng Whisks I asked, "How long have you known?"

After a moment, he let out a sigh and said, "I have known all of my adult life. As I have already said, this is not new. As far as I know, your government has always played both sides of the war in New Asia. It keeps my people weak, the country poor, and the government no threat to Illea. By keeping the war going in New Asia, Illea never has to worry about New Asia declaring war on Illea the way China did on America in the time of Gregory Illea. "

I sat back, feeling numb. He hadn't told me anything I hadn't already suspected but it was still sickening.

"You are confirming information I had already received. Now what I need is the proof."

I didn't tell him that I already had the photos and file information on many of the rebel leaders my father had met with. I had taken pictures when I was there. I had hidden my efforts as my father didn't like when I took pictures during military operations, but I believed in preserving history and I was bored. Little did I know at the time that the photos I had taken were proof of my father's involvement in the insurgent movement. Several of the men we had met with were fugitives, wanted for war crimes, including mass murder. In fact, the government of Illea had posted large rewards for anyone coming forward with information that led to the apprehension of these people.

"The proof, my young Prince, is what could get me killed...could get you killed! What do you plan to do with the proof? Do you think you will use it against your father? Change the world with an announcement? I am telling you now, that no matter what you have, your father will have more. You have to be careful. Very careful!"

I was surprised by the concern in the older man's face. My stomach clenched. I realized that he was right. It wasn't that the evidence I had was worthless, it was that my father was ruthless and I was naive. I tried to channel Gregory Illea and think about what he would do and the answer hit me instantly. He would make allies. He would bide his time. He would openly support my father and work in the background to oust him.

I held my hand out to Deng Whisks. He looked surprised and then as a small smile spread across his face he grasped my hand and gave it a hearty shake. He then stood, faced me and placing the fist of one hand in the palm of his other he gave me a low traditional bow.

"I have a feeling we will speak again." He said.

"I hope soon, but you have imparted great wisdom on my today and I have a lot to think about. I obviously have a lot to learn. So I will ask, how much does Elsie know of my families involvement in the war." I could tell he was hesitant to speak of his daughter in these negotiations.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to involved Elsie, but you should know that she has already begun working on an allegiance between me and Lady America, including an official visit to New Asia." This hadn't been the way I had intended to tell him of my decision to marry America but I thought it worked.

He understandably looked confused.

I explained, "I have asked America Singer to be my wife. Elsie knows this and supports it. She has agreed to remain in the Selection until we are able to make the announcement to my father, who does not agree with my choice."

"Perhaps your father is right in this matter. My daughter Elsie would make a wonderful Princess, your Majesty."

I felt a slight tingle of irritation at the man. "Mr Whisks, your daughter has been straight forward with me since the selection has been unofficially over. The Elsie Whisks I same to know during the selection was an act, an act she had been encourage to play through you and your advisors. I will tell you now openly and honestly, that she absolutely drove me crazy: she had no backbone. Truthfully, does this sound like your daughter, because it certainly doesn't sound like the wonderfully opinionated, funny woman I have met over the past week. I don't want to even thing about how horrible it would be been for her, and me, if we had married and she had been forced to keep up with that act. She is clearly an intelligent woman who can attain great things."

Deng seemed to hold himself with pride at my appraisal of his daughter. He then began to explain the ancient tradition of geisha and that Elsie had been immersed in their training and traditions. He said that it was thought that I would prefer a silent woman who would care for me, but if I wished to speak on more important matters, that she could do that as well. The look on my face must have been something because all of a sudden Deng burst out laughing and said, "Geisha is not for you I take it."

"No, I rather have someone who will argue with me and tell me when I am wrong. I want a life partner, if that doesn't sound too odd."

"And you think you have found this in Lady America Singer."

I smiled, "Yes, I am sure I have."

* * *

Thank you for reading. We still have a bit of a ways to go.

Also, if anyone is every confused about something I wrote, please tell me. That helps me learn to write better. Also, as you may have noticed I like to "sprinkle" my chapters with a few "big" words. That is, I like to use words that sometimes aren't normally used in regular conversation, so for my readers whose first language is not English and you put a word into a program for translation and what comes back doesn't make sense, just ask me what I meant.

Take care,

L.M.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: I don't know about you but I always had the feeling that America's dad had secrets. This chapter contains a whole lot of back story for America's parents that I completely made up - including their first names. So I again thank Kiera Cass for creating these wonderful characters and world and allowing me to play in it.

Chapter 60

POV of America's Father – John Singer

As I stood on a balcony this cold, crisp morning looking out over the gardens and forest of the palace lands, I couldn't help feeling bitter at how much the royal family had compared to the majority of the country. I was wearing the new suit provided to me by the palace, as apparently the new suits given to me on my last visit weren't good enough despite being only a month old. The waste and misuse of money drove me mad. My constant prayer since America was chosen for the Selection was that maybe she was the voice of rationality that our government and royal family needed. Maybe she would bring about change.

I did worry about America and her wellbeing though, especially after everything that happened after the Halloween Celebration. It still turned my stomach to think about the horror of being woken up and herded to the public forum where that young couple were publicly beaten. I had seen many evil things in my life but that was by far one of the worst. I couldn't help but worry at how the young Prince, my possible future son-in-law just sat there looking unmoved as my daughter begged him for mercy on behalf of her friend.

I knew enough about politics and the working of the Royal family to know however that Prince Maxon most likely didn't have much control over the proceedings. But, if he truly loved my daughter to the point that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, why wasn't she warned, why didn't he look at her, and why did he simply ignore her pleas without so much as a glance. I had had nightmares about the look on his face that day, but in my nightmares the girl's screams turned into America's screams and the look of unemotional boredom that Prince Maxon held that day permeated my brain as he stared at my daughter while she begged for mercy and he did nothing. I would be lying if I didn't say this proposed marriage between Prince Maxon and my daughter didn't scare me. But as I said to her, what could I do to stop it if they chose each other.

Since arriving here, a pain in my head kept appearing behind my right eye. I was sure it was caused from the stress of not knowing what was happening with America as well as the stress of an initiative I was involved in. I knew that if my efforts were found out, my associations with important, powerful people were not going to save me. In addition, America's association to me might get her killed if I was caught.

The truth was I had known Amberly Schreave before she was a Schreave. We had known each other in our early years, growing up. I had lived in the South, but unlike so many others, my family had had an opportunity to move to cleaner, less volatile Carolina when I was twelve. My father had been an artist with an amazing talent for painting murals and my mother had been a powerful soprano, with a dramatically strong voice that could bring a grown man to tears. Fortune shined on my family when a generous family of twos, became my families patrons and brought us to Carolina to work exclusively for them. The Lady of the family loved murals and painted borders, so my father was kept busy keeping up with her creative whims. He also delighted in working for many of her friends, whom she would loan him out to so he could paint similar motifs on their walls and furniture.

My mother was also kept busy performing for the family, their friends and on accession in operas sponsored by our patron family. From the age of twelve until my early twenties I lived a life that was relatively privileged for a five. I rarely was hungry, I was dressed well, I received a good education, and I trained as an artist under the guidance of my father.

When I was nineteen, my world changed forever when I met a beautiful and extremely talented woman, who was later to become my wife. We were taken with each other immediately. We were both attending a performance in which my mother sang the lead role. Margarite did not know I was a five and it was months before I told her. I thought she would walk away but she didn't. She stayed and I loved her for it. We planned our life, and what a wonderful life it was going to be.

It turned out Margarite was extremely talented. She could sing and play the piano. She could dance and was able to charm anyone and everyone who came near here. Being born a three, she knew the upper echelon of society and I knew many as well, having been to their homes and preformed for their families. Although Margarite, once she married me lost her caste standing and became a five, we imagined we would be so successful that we would buy our way up to three in no time. Life, unfortunately, doesn't always work out the way we imagine.

We had a small but nice wedding. In fact, for a five the wedding was elaborate. For Margarite it wasn't, but she didn't complain. She didn't even complain when her parents, family, and most of her friends refused to come. She was hurt but said that it simply showed her who her true friends were and that we would show them when we here famous.

We worked hard to promote ourselves in the arts, but life wasn't as easy as we thought. Most of her friends and family would not take her calls let alone hire her. Those who did hire her, did so out of pity, and then only for private shows, as they would not invite her to sing at large events. She was seen as an embarrassment to society; an oddity. We were told that even her family lost much of their social status in society, no longer being invited to grand parties and social engagements. We were all politely ignored, having been the social faux pas of the season.

Within six months of our wedding, Margarite discovered she was pregnant. It was that same day that it hit her for the first time that our happy ever after was not going to happen the way we had planned: she had been disowned, living in a tiny apartment, practically penniless, married and now had a child on the way. It was the first time she cried with regret over her decision to marry me and I think a piece of me died that day. It hurt so much.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, as my memories slowly gave way to the present. Scanning the vista before me, a sense of pride at my daughter's strength and morality swept through me. For her to stand up and say what she had on the Report about the caste system and her beliefs that it needed to be disbanded was brave. She had not let this place and its opulence change her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified afterwards that we would get a call telling us that America was to be imprisoned or executed for treason or some other trumped up charge. I certainly didn't expect that she would be allowed to stay.

I knew that Amberly had been working towards change the best that she could, but her work was limited as it had to be done in secrecy, much like mine had to be. It was rumored that she had raised her son to be compassionate and open to change. I had never had the opportunity to ask her directly but even if I had, I doubt I would have. We may have played hide and seek and looked for tad poles together in the creek when we were kids, but that was a long time ago and she was now Queen Amberly. I still glimpsed the girl I knew at times, but for the most part she remained regal, impassive and business-like during the few times we had met.

I have to say that from what I had seen of the young Prince on the report and during my last visit to the Palace, I wasn't exactly confident that he would bring about the type of change I had envisioned. But, I reminded myself, America saw something in him and she was not someone who trusted easily. I chuckled at the memory of her nickname for him prior to leaving home. She use to call him, "Prince Wimp". Well, I couldn't call him that after watching him in action during the attack, but I was curious as to what America knew to have changed her mind so drastically about him.

I leaned my head back and stretched my neck hoping to ease the headache. I figured the next thing I should try to do while I was here was to make an appointment to speak to the Queen. I needed to know if America was aware of the Queen's double role in Illea politics and whether there was any danger for America if King Clarkson found out about it. Basically, I did not want America involved. I figured she had enough to deal with.

There was a sharp knock at the door. I left the balcony and walked over to the main door of the reception room I was currently in. A young maid was standing outside the door carrying a silver tray. She raised the tray in front of her and gave a slight bow as she said, "I have a message for you sir."

I took the message and thanked the girl quickly so she would rise and leave. I didn't like anyone bowing to me. It just seemed wrong.

As I opened the envelop I spied the Queen's Private seal on the paper inside. In a very succinct manner, Queen Amberly informed me that she was in her office and that she would be please if I would meet with her now to discuss our children's future. I smiled and followed the maid to the Queen's office. Maybe now I could get the answers to some of my questions.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked creating it.

So...some questions about dear old dad answered and many more created. But don't worry you won't have too long to wait for answers. :)

Cheers,

L.M.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: This chapter starts to talk about the rebels and the Queen and John Singers involvement.

I did a bit of research on real life rebel organizations. I wanted an idea of how rebels organize, give and receive orders, how they keep from getting caught, and how they are able to remain secret so I could write about them in my story.

_I use some words in the story that I want to define here so they are understood when the characters use them._

**Definitions:**

**Cell** - A small organized unit that is part of a larger secret rebel organization. A cell is often made of about five people who carryout secret missions for the larger group. The Cell members usually know very little about the larger organization, its structure and the people who are involved. The reason is if a cell member is captured they can't tell their enemy anything about who else is in the organization.

**Sleeper Cell** - is an inactive or not regularly used cell that is called into active service by the organization and given a mission to carry out when the need arises.

**Handler** – Cells often have one contact person in the organization that their orders come through called their "handler". Often the Cell members have not met the handler but instead receive their orders and information through notes or other forms of communication.

**The Network** – This how the Queen refers to the rebel organization that she belongs to. She does not use the term north or south.

* * *

Chapter 61

"John, how lovely to see you again." Queen Amberly's greeting appeared to be gracious and sincere. "I was hoping that we would take some time to talk. It is unfortunate our time was cut short on your last visit."

"Your Majesty." I gave a bow.

"John, there is only us here and we are now going to be related by marriage, please call me Amberly. Who could have guessed that our children would end up marrying each other? I am so thrilled."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as I processed what she had said. "Marriage...They are?!" This was news to me. "When did this happen, I spoke to America at breakfast and she didn't say anything to me about it." My mind was spinning. I felt both excited and sick at the same time. After a moment, I noticed the look of worry on the Queen's face.

"Oh my." She said. "I had just assumed you would know by now. I am afraid I did not speak to Maxon concerning his and America's plans for telling you. I am so sorry for ruining the surprise." The Queen then pursed her lips and looked down as if she were in a moment of thought and then said with a playful grin, "I am usually so much better at keeping secrets."

I had to laugh at that. She was truly the Queen of keeping secrets. "So" I said in a long drawn out exhale of breath. "Its official, is it?"

"Well" the Queen said, "Technically it is not official until the public announcement is made, but yes, Maxon has asked America to marry him and America has said yes."

Now I notice how pleased the Queen appeared at the news and it made me smile, "You are pleased I take it?"

All of a sudden the Queen disappeared and my friend Amberly was sitting with me. She was practically giddy and her eyes were a light with excitement. "Yes John, I am happy. I was so afraid that my son would not find someone who made his happy and he could share his life with. And of course I have also hoped and prayed that he would be the one to make changes in Illea. For him to have found a woman who is strong enough to stand by him, believes as he does, and cares for him as well, is what I hoped for but didn't let myself believe it possible. America is quite a special girl. I am very excited. But you and I must talk."

"I agree. I have many questions and the majority have to do with America's safety. She can be impusive."

Amberly began to laugh and said sarcastically, "Really, I hadn't noticed." I was about to speak again but she held up her hand to stop me. "I know and I have already talked to her about it. She has a strength and bravery that amazes me, but she often doesn't think things through before she acts. She understands this is a weakness of hers and that it could lead to her death if she is not careful."

I was shocked and chilled at the frankness of her statement. "You have spoken to her about that?"

"John. America has been her four months. She has learned, seen and experienced more that you know and perhaps can imagine. She has grown into a fine young lady and I would not be doing her any favors by keeping information such as that from her. Besides, both Maxon and I agreed that America should be told certain things before the engagement is announced to allow America time to process the information and decline marrying Maxon if she thinks it will be too much for her to handle.

Maxon was afraid at first that she would leave and a part of him I think feels bad for bringing her into this madness, but America wants to be here and she want to see this country change. And now that she has an opportunity to be a part of it, she has embraced her new role. I know it is going to be difficult for her, but more importantly, so does she."

The headache I had felt earlier had become a full fledged migraine. I winced from the pain and rubbed my temple. I was trying to form a response; to say something intelligent, but all rational thought had left me.

The Queen continued, "She needs to know everything, as does Maxon. I had planned for this conversation to happen after the wedding, but events have made it necessary in my opinion to make them aware of the Network sooner, rather than later."

"What events? Is Clarkson up to something?" I asked.

"When isn't he?" the Queen retorted, "but that's not the catalyst this time. It was the Report that America gave. It caused quite the reaction amongst the lower castes, the majority of which was not reported by the media. "

"I had wondered but I hadn't heard anything. What happened?"

"Larger cities were mainly effected with the majority of uprisings occurring in the south. And of course, most of the mayhem was contained within the poorer areas and was started by the citizens themselves who responded to America's speech as some kind of rally call to revolution."

I closed my eyes and tried to breath. Anger washed over me for not being informed of the situation, but a rational voice told me that there was nothing I could have done anyway. "So...the Network wasn't involved?"

"From the information I have received, some of the uprising did appear to be a bit more organized indicating a central leadership and training. However, this does not mean that the Network was involved in coordinating attacks. Saturday evening, after Clarkson told me that he was mobilizing militia forces to stop the uprisings by force and that anyone even suspected of involvement would suffer consequences, I knew I had to do something. I successfully accessed the Network and a number of sleeper cells throughout the country were activated to calm the people and bring order back. It was successful in about 80% of the cases. Unfortunately in the situations where Network operatives were not successful and military intervention took place there was with loss of life."

"Does America know this?" I couldn't imagine what her reaction would be. She was always hard on herself and did not think herself worthy of anything good that came her way. She had done a good thing by standing up and saying what so many believed. I agreed that it was irresponsible, but I did not see America as the irresponsible one in this matter. The anger bubbled up again as I realized that the Palace had failed her by not teaching her, by allowing her to go on camera without explaining the possible repercussion of her presentation. She would see these deaths as her fault.

"She knows part of it, but not the full story; I think she needs to know the full story. She needs to understand the consequences of rash actions and that there is a reason for bringing change on slowly, even once Maxon leads this country."

"Why was she allowed to go on camera in the first place? Didn't anyone work with her on her proposal. How was she allowed to go on the Report and say those things? She spoke what she believed but I will guarantee that it never crossed her mind the chaos her words could create! Why was that allowed to happen? Will she have better training for the duties she is expected to fulfil as a Princess or will she be expected to deal with that on her own as well?!." I was angry. Really, really angry!

I glared at her, and Queen Amberly, not my friend Amberly glared back. "I will agree, that Lady America should never have been allowed to present that night without someone vetting her work. We trusted her, just as we trusted all of the Elite."

I was livid, "Are you trying to say that she went against your trust by saying what she said? I am sure she wouldn't have if she had understood the problems it could create!"

The Queen was attempting to remain calm but I could tell that she was becoming angry as well. "Obviously your daughter has not informed you that she was angry at my son at the time after seeing him kissing one of the other members of the Elite. She became quite aggressive with him and demanded to go home. He refused her request as he realized that she was upset, but understand this, so was he. She had no right to come at him like that.

She then refused to talk to him for almost a week, was offered assistance on a number of occasions by staff, and refused to talk to her head mentor about her project despite Silvia's repeated requests. America has admitted that she knew that Maxon would be angry by her presentation but that she had wanted to use her position to help bring about change before she was sent home."

"Exactly!" I said. "She wanted to use her position to bring about change! That is my America. That is the daughter I raised. But did she know that proposal could cause a revolution. Did she know that her words could insight violence, injury and death? Did she even comprehend on any level that she held the ability through her words to cause such chaos? No. No, my daughter has always underestimated her abilities, her importance, and her potential. There is no way that she understood the problems she could cause."

"Perhaps that is true, but the fact of the matter is, America kept her plans secret and went on the report that night understanding that she would cause some form of problem. I agree that she had no idea of the magnitude of the trouble she would cause, but she was aware that if anyone of my staff knew what she was up to, she would have been stopped.

Your daughter could have been caned for what she did or even executed if it was seen as treason, but Maxon wouldn't allow it. "

I let out a little huff and rolled my eyes. I had heard about Maxon's inability to stand up to his father and I had seen it first hand that last time I was here.

Amberly flew out of her chair, her eyes wide with anger, her body rigid with rage. Her two fists pounded on the desk between us and I suspect that if the desk wasn't there those fists may have made contact with me. "DON'T YOU DARE!" You have no idea what my son went through to protect America! You have no idea." By the end of the Queen's short tirade her tone had quieted and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "He took the beating." She said almost in a whisper, but loud enough that I heard it.

I was stunned into silence. All that could be heard in the room was the sounds of our breaths as we took in the events of the last few minutes and allowed them to settle.

I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to know, but I had to know. "Amberly, what do you mean, he took the beating?" I spoke softly and as gently as I could.

The Queen was now sitting in her chair once more looking down at her hands which were folded demurely in her lap. She was quiet for a moment. Then she let out a sigh and looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "He was caned...his back. Clarkson said someone had to pay, it was either going to be America for the trouble she had caused or Maxon for keeping her here."

* * *

Let me know what you think. I thank all of your for your support.

Sincerely,

L.M.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: I knew it was going to happen. I just knew it. I was going to ignore it and not say anything but I can't do that. I have to give credit where credit is due and say hats off to the guest reviewer who found the actual names of America's parents in _The Selection_. I searched. I really did and finally gave up and made up my own names for them. But alas, their names as given by K.C. are Magda and Shalom. The names are mentioned by the mayor the day America leaves for the Palace. So we will just all pretend that their middle names are Margarite and John, and someday, I will take this story down and fix all my mistakes.

Chapter 62

"Dear God. His own son, Amberly. I am so sorry." I didn't have words for how mortified I was at what Clarkson had done, for how bad I felt for Amberly, how much I owed Maxon, and for how angry I was at America. The truth was I knew exactly how America acted and why. How many times had she became angry at Margarite or me and done something to spite us. She had done the same thing to Maxon but on a much bigger scale. I closed my eyes, leaning forward I rested my elbows on my knees and placed my face in my hands. This was almost too big to comprehend.

Lifting my head enough to raise my eyes over the tips of my fingers, I looked at Amberly, "...and the Prince still wants to marry her?"

To my absolute shock, Amberly chuckled, "Yes, he does. And despite everything, I still think she is a good choice and I agree with you that no one should have been allowed on the Report without their speech being reviewed. We are as much to blame as America is."

"So, Clarkson really doesn't like her, does he?" I asked.

Amberly's face grew serious as she answered, "No. He does not. He sees her strength and the effect she has on Maxon and it scares him. He sees her as a threat.

"Enough to have her killed?" I was quite aware of how ruthless the king could be.

"Yes." The Queen answered without hesitation. "Maxon has hand-picked guards to keep America in their sight line at all times. We are both afraid for her safety."

"This is madness. Does America know her life is in danger? Does she know what Clarkson is capable of?"

"Yes, she knows.

There was a knock at the door, startling both of us. Queen Amberly rose from her chair and moved toward the door. I was thankful for the moment of silence. I felt like I needed to get to America; I needed to talk to her about all of this. I didn't expect to change her mind - I just needed to understand what the girl was thinking.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Prince Maxon's voice. As I looked up, I realized he was standing beside me. I jumped up, "Your Majesty. I was in my own day dream, please forgive my rudeness."

Prince Maxon looked almost as embarrassed by my apology as I felt for not realizing he had entered the room. "When we are alone," the Prince said, "we can be much less formal. Please call me Maxon and there is no need to bow."

"Maxon," Queen Amberly interrupted, "I have made a terrible mistake and I wish to tell you immediately. I had assumed that John knew of the engagement and so I spoke of it. He knows now. I am sorry for ruining the surprise."

Maxon laughed, and took his mother's hands in her own. "Did it make you happy to talk about it?"

Amberly smiled widely.

"Then that is all that matters." Maxon gave his mother a hug and when he pulled away I could clearly see the tears and love in her eyes. This felt like a very private moment but it was good for me to see. Sometimes, I had to admit, I forget that beneath the fancy clothes and titles are just normal human beings doing the best they can.

Amberly seemed to become nervous. "Where is your father Maxon? I thought you and he were going to be in meetings all day."

"Father is still in meetings today, but I excused myself as I do have a lot to do in preparing for the new project to begin and I have been thinking about relations with the Italians. I believe it is time to move forward with that _friendship_."

Seeing my chance for an escape to go find my daughter, I tried to excuse myself. "No John, please stay." Amberly said. I am sure I looked as surprised as Maxon. "John. If Clarkson is busy for the day and we know we won't be interrupted this is as good a time as any to discuss our relationship with Maxon."

* * *

Thank you for reading and all of your reviews.

L.M.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63

Maxon POV

A relationship between America's father and my mother. How did I not know this? I hoped my face was not showing the shock and possible disgust I was feeling. Hesitantly I replied, "A relationship mother. That is surprising."

The next two hours began with stories of childhood friendship and ended with me having an understanding of the inner workings of the largest rebel network in Illea.

I had no idea how I was supposed to feel. As Crowned Prince of Illea and future King I knew I had a duty to have both of them arrested and charged with treason. But to me, that truly was not an option. To be truthful, I felt some relief that I was not alone in my inner belief that this country had to change drastically in order to survive.

We had to cut our meeting short out of fear that father would interrupt us. It was decided that John would answer questions for America and I as it would be easier for the three of us to meet without interruption. Later in the week, we would attempt to meet with my mother again. By the time I left my mother's office I was excited. My nerves were a jumble and excess energy ran through me. I knew I had to control my emotions or father would know something was up.

I sort of chuckled to myself as I thought about the number of secrets I now held from my father. Not long ago the guilt and fear of him finding out would have paralyzed me. I would not have been able to function. The thought of how I had been prior to the Selection; prior to meeting America; made me wince. But I reminded myself that I did not know I had options then; I was not alone now; and I did not know then just how bad things were in Illea.

A brief wave of anger rolled through me as I thought about how sheltered I had been kept and how much of my earlier life had been a lie. As I entered my office and closed the door, I took a deep breath and tried to let the anger ebb away. I knew to my absolute core that my mother had never lied to me about the important things. She did love me, she was there for me as much as she could be and I knew I could count on her.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. With every fibre of my being I wanted to go to America right now and talk, but I knew her father wanted to speak to her first. I also needed to continue working on the new program. It was less than three weeks until the Pilot program would begin in Carolina. I imagined America would like that. Within the year, I was hopeful that the program would be up and running across the entire country. I had been fearful of rebel activity causing problems for set up in some areas in the South but know that I knew of my mother's involvement in the_ Network _I knew I didn't have to worry about that anymore. _Was it wrong that that made me smile? Hmmmm._

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm myself. I could not keep my leg still as it bounced up and down. This program was so important to me. I thought back to the moment I had realized that America had grown up hungry and that many illean's were malnourished. It was wrong. My father was a tyrant who had little respect for the people of this country. I saw our people as strong human beings who were the back bone of our country. Without their strength and loyalty, there would be no country. As a start to my leadership and my union with America, I needed to ensure all Illean citizens received at least one good meal a day. This program was very personal to me.

Securing the money and developing the program had been difficult enough, but it was only a small part of meeting the program goals. It was important that the program not only meet the needs of the people at present, but also would continue into the future to meet the needs of future generations to come. I also hoped that the new program would assist in bringing some hope to the lower castes that change was coming. I just needed time. I smiled as my energy level jumped again along with my excitement. There was hope; finally, our country had hope for real change.

~THREE HOURS LATER~

I felt like my head was going to implode. My excitement had given away to doubts as I became tired and the enormity of the task that lies ahead hit me. I felt like I was playing a big game of chess where the stakes were the well being of Illea, New Asia and my beloved America. I felt my stomach contract as I thought of her, I was terrified of losing her and that thought alone had the power to immobilize me, leaving me senseless.

I needed to see America. I needed to touch her. I felt like I would go insane if I did not hold her soon and talk to her about my day.

I stopped and took a breath. I was nearing the hallway that led to America's room but I really wasn't sure what I was going to say. I knew she probably already knew about the Network and her father's involvement. What I did not know was her reaction to it? I hoped she was at least calmish..._calmish...that's not even a word. Lord, I am talking to myself, maybe I am going insane._

Maybe I was being selfish and unrealistic considering America was no doubt going to have a serious reaction to her father's deceit, just as I had when my mother told me her secrets last week. Well at least I could understand America's upset. Often I just seemed to find her reactions puzzling. However, sadly our parents' deceit was something we had in common. I sound bitter I thought. _You are bitter_. I am not bitter. _Yup, definitely insane._

I began to walk towards America's room again, still not having a clue as to what I was going to say to her.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

L.M.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Here it is. A Chapter where Maxon and America appear together. And just to let you know, 'cause I like you, the next chapter stars them as well.

Chapter 64 Elite

America's POV

"America, I know this is a lot to take in but sweetheart you need to listen to me and calm down. I did exactly what you have done…are doing. I had an opportunity to help our country and I took it."

I was livid, "How can you compare yourself to me? How could you keep this from mom...from us? You have led a double life. Do you know how frightening that is? I knew…I just knew there was something off when we were in the safe room last night. You didn't even look like my father. You looked more like the guards do during an attack. You looked vicious and angry." My father looked away momentarily as he processed my words. He looked chastised and sorry.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" A disturbing thought had just crossed my mind. "If you are so high up in the rebel organization, how come you didn't know the attack was going to happen?"

There was a knock at the door. My father looked relieved. "Don't think for one second you are off the hook father! I am going to get rid of whoever that is and we are going to continue our talk!" I was trying to keep my temper under control and listen, but it was hard.

As I opened the door I was met by a crushing blow that made me stagger back and practically knocked the wind out of me. Before I realized it, I was kissing Maxon. From behind, I heard a throat clearing. Apparently Maxon heard it as well judging by how high he jumped while simultaneously pushing me away.

At first I was stunned and confused by his reaction but as I processed it, I began to laugh. I laughed so hard tears began to stream down my face. I held my stomach, while I gasp for breath between fits of giggling and tried to get myself under control, but it was like a dam had burst and all the stress I had been feeling was bubbling up to the surface in the form of laughter. I was joined by my father and Maxon who had also began to laugh in earnest. I stumbled over to the chair at my dressing table and flopped down in it, putting my arms on the table and resting my head on them. Slowly my fit of laughter began to ease, although tears still streamed down my face. I stared at myself in the mirror and had the odd sensation that the person looking back at me was an imposter. I didn't feel like me. I continued to stare and was almost startled as my father's reflection appeared behind mine. He placed one hand on my shoulder, while handing me a clean handkerchief with the other. I wiped away the tears and continued to stare at myself.

My father's expression looked weary but then he painted on a smile of reassurance, kissed the top of my head and walked towards the door. Before opening it, he turned back to me and said, "No matter what America, I love you. I do to my absolute soul and once you have children," he motioned to both Maxon and I, "you will understand that the love for a child is unlike anything else you have ever experienced. It is a bond that is unique and strong. America, please do not shut me out."

"Why are you leaving?" I whispered, feeling the tears start again.

"I-I-I thought you and Maxon would like some time alone." My father answered.

I shook my head at him and said, "I want you to answer my question. I want to know why you didn't know the attack was going to happen...or did you know?" My voice was shaky.

Maxon looked towards my father and then jestured for him to sit at the table on the other side of my room. Maxon then sat across from him but angled his chair in such a way as to allow him to look at both my father and me. "Your father didn't know it was going to happen."

"How do you know?" I demanded even know I knew the answer. My father had told me that he and Queen Amberly had talked to Maxon this afternoon. Obviously Maxon had asked the same question. Before Maxon could answer, I fired out, "Did your mother know the attack was going to happen? Did she know about all of them?" My head was swimming. I didn't know how to deal with this.

"This is one of the hardest parts of what your father and my mother told me today. She told me that sometimes she does know about them ahead of time and other times she does not. The deadlier attacks, the ones I thought were staged by rebels from the south, she often knows about those ones. She says that she hates the violence and knows she is going to Hell for the number of deaths she or her associates have caused, but that this is war against a tyranny and she has made peace with what has to be done."

I had so many questions running through my head I wasn't sure what to ask first, but curiosity won out over my need to know more about my father's involvement. "What about the northern rebels?"

"They are not a separate rebel group, as we had thought but instead simply another attack strategy masterminded by the Network administration. The so called "northern rebels" are looking for a book, just as you had suspected." Maxon replied.

I could feel my face grow cold as my brain clouded over. My peripheral vision began to fade and my head began to spin. I was going to faint. I knew this feeling well after last week's ordeal with illness and poison.

Maxon obviously saw my distress; kneeling in front of me in a matter of seconds asking me if I was okay. His voice sounded far away. I was slipping farther away as I felt my body rising from my chair and strong arms envelop me. I gave way to the sensation.

Moments later I was brought around again by a cold cloth being gently swept across my face. As I opened my eyes, I found myself staring up into the Maxon's eyes. He looked worried but I am sure I looked scared. I looked over at my father who was standing back with his eye brows knitted together in what could be taken as worry or concentration. He gave a slight shake of his head that only I could see as Maxon's back was to him. I took it to mean that he did not want me to confess to Maxon that my father knew about the book. The look on his face infuriated me.

As crazy as it sounded, I was angry at him for betraying my trust; even though I knew I had betrayed Maxon's. I had trusted my father not to tell anyone, but not only did he tell others about the existence of Gregory Illea's diaries, he told the rebels. I felt sick to my stomach when I realized that in fact, I had told the rebels by telling him. I looked at Maxon and burst out crying.

Maxon had that panicked look he got whenever a girl cried and he didn't know what to do. I knew I had to tell him. "I am so sorry." I said. He thought I meant for crying.

"America. I had already known about the diaries before you told me." Both Maxon and I looked towards my father. "You told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't. But you know, you shouldn't have told me. You are going to learn lots of secrets while you are here. You have to learn to keep them to yourself. You know that, right?"

I just nodded. I didn't dare look at Maxon. My father cleared his throat and continued. "The existence of the diaries has always been rumoured. I asked Amberly about them years ago, her reaction confirmed the truth of the rumors. She refused to tell me or anyone where they were. She said that until there was a structure and alternate leadership in place, the diaries were too dangerous - that they would cause a revolution and chaos."

"They would." I mumbled.

"What do you mean by a structure and alternate leadership in place?" Maxon asked. The statement obviously meant something upsetting to Maxon.

My father looked uncomfortable and began to shuffle a little. "Well perhaps we should wait and have this conversation..."

"What does it mean?" Maxon demand as he stood up facing my father.

"You are going to be the new King. You know that and you will need knew advisors and if this country is going to change, you will need a provisional government to transition the country from the caste systems to a freer society. There will need to be training, programs, assistance. There is so much work to be done, it is mind boggling, but that is the sort of work your mother and I have mainly been working on. We are not the soldiers, we and a number of highly qualified and dedicated citizens have been working towards a plan that will be activated when the time is right. Now that you are of age, we can work towards refining the plans and making it into something that will work."

"What about my father?" Maxon asked quietly.

I held my breath. Now I understood the underlying meaning that Maxon had heard but I had missed. A provisional government could not be brought in as long as King Clarkson was alive. The plan necessitated the assassination of Maxon's father.

My father was quiet for a moment and then said simply, "I am sorry."

I climbed off the bed and placed my arms around Maxon. He looked as if he had been struck. I knew he had no delusions of what his father was, but I also knew he didn't want to see him die either. To know that there was a group of people, including his own mother; planning the murder of his father...I knew this would take a toll on him.

"Dad. I think maybe you should go now. Give us some time to process this. Okay?"

My father nodded slightly, glanced at Maxon with a worried look, and left my room quietly.

* * *

I am not sure I got this across clearly but the Queen sometimes knows attacks are coming but not always. She has dealt with the guilt of death that happens during the attacks and accepts them as a necessary part of a revolution. Unlike Clarkson, who truly does not have a problem with the death of soldiers or civilians, the Queen does not like death; would rather achieve change in the country without it; but knows that is not possible.

America's dad however, doesn't know of the attacks, he is more of a thinker, planner, or spy (like Deng Whisks but not as skilled). His part in the rebel network does not require him to know of attack strategies.

If you have any questions or thoughts, let me know.

Thank you for reading,

L.M.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65 Elite

America's POV

"Maxon, please look at me." I was afraid to say anything more. He looked so broken. He was just sitting still, staring at the floor. I rested my hand on his leg to give him comfort and assure him that he was not alone. We sat for a long time.

I didn't know what to say or how he was going to deal with the information my father had just told him... _my father_...I wasn't even sure how I was going to process this. I small part of me was afraid that Maxon would blame me or feel differently about me.

When he finally lifted his head and placed it on my shoulder I let out a sigh of relief. I let myself lean gently back taking Maxon with me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and held onto his shoulder while I whispered, "I love you," in his ear. He curled up quietly beside me and we remained so still that I thought he had fallen asleep. I wasn't in the most comfortable position with my lower legs dangly over the side of the bed. But I thought that after the news Maxon had just received the least I could do was deal with a little discomfort.

Our solitude was disturbed when someone knocked on the door. Maxon mumble, "Ignore it." I chuckled and was about to say, _I have to get up anyway_, when a second insistent knock came with a plea, "Please Lady America, if you are in there, please answer the door. I have a message for you from the King."

Maxon and I looked at each other with dread. I yelled, "I'll be right there." I gave Maxon a bit of a shove, shimmied quickly to the end of the bed and stood up. I had all but forgotten that my legs were asleep and I almost fell down from the pins and needles pain that shot up my lower limbs. Maxon asked me what was wrong as I clumsily stumbled across the room to the door. As I opened it, Anne barged in as she informed me that I was late for supper and the King was not very happy about it. She handed me the note she was carrying which bore the official Royal Crest. I took it and walked towards Maxon, holding the paper out like an offensive object. I could only imagine what the message said and I was sure I would not like it. I handed the note to Maxon.

I heard a gasp from behind me, as Anne began to apologize. I turned to see Ann in the middle of a deep curtsey. "I apologize for interrupting your Majesty. I was sent to find Lady America. I understand that your servants are currently looking for you as well... your Majesty."

"Thank you Anne. There is no need to apologize when you are clearly carrying out your duties." Maxon replied. Anne looked pleased and turned to speak to me as Maxon began to open the message from his father.

"My Lady, do you need my assistance in preparing for supper?"

I was about to say that Maxon and I would be taking supper in my room, when Maxon interrupted and answered for me, "That would be helpful Anne." I could see from the look on Maxon's face that the message had made it clear that we were expected to attend supper and that his father was not impressed with our tardiness.

Losing no time, Anne ran into the closet. We could hear the clang of hangers and the slam of drawers as she gathered clothes and accessories. Meanwhile I had moved to my dressing table to check my hair. One glance told me there was no possible way to salvage my current hairstyle. I began taking the pins and clips out. I smiled when I felt Maxon's hands in my hair. "This is becoming a habit. Should I expect your assistance on a regular basis my Prince?" This was the first time I had used a possessive word when referring to him and it made me smile. Maxon leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You can expect my assistance whenever you will allow it, my Princess." I felt a sweet chill of anticipation run through me.

Anne chose that moment to run out of the closet with an armload of clothes. Maxon chuckled as Anne froze trying to process what she was seeing: the Prince of our country taking my hair pins out. A job she usually took care of.

I giggled. "Anne," I said. "If Prince Maxon selects me to be his wife, then you will need to get use to seeing him in many ordinary situations. I trust you will keep our secrets and not let the public know he is quite normal." Maxon let out one of his adorable laughs as he removed the last pin. He then gave me a quick peck on the cheek and bid Anne farewell. Before leaving he let me know that he would be in the room next door waiting for me.

I do not know if Maxon was completely out of the room before Anne had the buttons undone on my dress and was standing before me tugging on my sleeves. As my arms slipped out of the dress, it dropped from around my waist onto the floor with some assistance from Anne. She then had me bending over as she manoeuvred the new dress over my head and onto my arms. I was about to step out of the old dress which was in a crumpled heap around my feet. But as I went to lift my foot, Anne, who was now kneeling on the floor before me, grabbed me by the ankle and held my foot in place. She then ordered me to step out of my old shoes, and into my new ones which had magically appeared in front of me. As I did this, Anne began to pull the hem of the dress down over the crinoline. The last tug I felt at the hem was at the back of my dress, followed by the fastening of buttons as Anne rose from the floor. When she was done with that I tried to take a step towards my dressing table but was unceremoniously choked by the pearls that had appeared around my neck and which Anne still held both ends. Once she fastened them she then ordered me to my dressing table.

As I sat, I felt the hairbrush move through my hair. It was not gentle. Anne apologized. "I am sorry my Lady. I did not see the king myself, but I understand that he is not in a good mood. He seems to be quite upset at yours and Prince Maxon's lateness for supper."

I hadn't really given the note much thought after I had handed it to Maxon. Fear started to creep in around the edges, as I thought about seeing the King during supper. Anne must have sensed my change in demeanor as she said. "You have done nothing wrong Miss. You were here with the Prince and you will be walking into the dining room on his arm. Just keep your head up and allow Prince Maxon to deal with his father. Besides, how wonderful it must be for you to have your parents here. They will also be at supper, won't they?" I gave a shaky smile and a slight nod of my head.

Anne had just finishing putting in the last of the hair pins which kept a lovely braided twist in place, but before I could admire it, my face was being fluffed and brushed with powders and finished off with gloss.

Stepping back Anne smiled and clapped her hands together and said, "There now you are ready to be presented." She was a miracle worker. I went to give her a hug, but she held up both her hands to stop me. "Don't you dare smudge your make-up." And then she gave a little smirk, "at least, not on me. I am sure you can find someone better than me to smudge your make-up on. But please, could you wait until you get to the dining room."

I let out a laugh as I gave her my best military salute.

I was off to meet my Prince...and deal with the evil King. I sighed and thought, _my life, the living fairy tale._

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Cheers,

L.M.


End file.
